


The Disappeared

by LaTuM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTuM/pseuds/LaTuM
Summary: Il 3 maggio 1998 uno è scomparso e non ha voluto essere cercato. Cinque anni dopo però, l'altro l'ha trovato.[post 7° libro senza epilogo]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Tutto appartiene a JKRowling. Io non ci guadagno nulla.

**Prologo**

 

 

Quel giorno il negozio è affollato, come ogni weekend: padri che portano orgogliosi i propri bambini ad acquistare le loro prime scarpe da calcio, madri che pazientemente aiutano le loro figlie a trovare il costume giusto per andare a nuoto e ancora gli stessi genitori che alle casse brontolano perché convinti di spendere meno.

Immagini del tutto casuali, ma clichè di cui gli impiegati del negozio sono diventati spettatori involontari. Quadretti familiari più o meno felici che fanno parte della memoria di molti, ma non necessariamente di tutti.

Non di certo di un ragazzo con l'aria esausta che sta appoggiando una pesante sella su Wood, uno stilizzato cavallo di legno usato come espositore. I membri dello staff del reparto hanno dato un nome al manichino, dato che molti bambini amano sapere il nome della bestia prima di montare in groppa al fintissimo animale. Gli piace immaginare di essere sul dorso di un vero cavallo intento a galoppare spensierato in un prato o nel Far West insieme a un gruppo d’indiani.

Il ragazzo si china per stringere le cinghie del sottopancia, assicurandosi così che la sella rimanga al suo posto. Dopo otto ore, è giunto anche per lui il momento di andare a casa e godersi il sabato. Odia essere trattenuto in quel magazzino più del necessario, ma odia ancora di più lasciare lavoro in arretrato ai colleghi, soprattutto durante i giorni di maggiore flusso.

Non ha problemi economici, ma qualche incidente di percorso del passato gli ha impedito di accedere direttamente alla sua fortuna. Può farlo solo attraverso l'aiuto di un elfo domestico.

Non vuole farsi vedere in giro, soprattutto non dopo che si è premurato di sparire dalla circolazione. Sono cinque anni che di lui non sa più nulla ed è cosciente che più anni passano, più sarà difficile tornare, se un mai malaugurato giorno deciderà di farlo.

Sospira rassegnato alla vista di un paio di scatoloni nascosti sotto lo scaffale più basso della parete. Non è sicuro di voler sapere cosa ci sia dentro anche se dovrebbe ricordarselo. Qualunque cosa contengano, sa che è compito suo svuotarli. Il direttore del negozio non sarebbe molto felice se lasciasse lì la merce, e non importa che lui sia lì dalle sette di quella mattina e il suo turno prevedesse otto ore con solo una breve pausa.

Sospira di nuovo e apre lo scatolone che contiene ghette di pelle. Alza lo sguardo e vede che le broches* sono vuote, il che lo costringe a rimanere lì più del necessario. Si ricorda che il nuovo ragazzo appena assunto si è offerto di aiutarlo nell'ora di punta, ma lui l'ha praticamente costretto ad andare in pausa. Raccoglie la striscia di etichette adesive ed inizia quel lungo e meccanico movimento: prende l'oggetto, attacca l'etichetta e posiziona il prodotto.

Un lavoro monotono ma non gli dispiace. Ha qualche responsabilità in più da quando è diventato capo reparto, ma nulla che gli impedisca di perdersi nella sua mente e nei suoi ricordi.

Spesso pensa che sarebbe molto più facile tornare nel suo mondo, ma non ha voglia. Ha un nome troppo ingombrante e non ha idea di come reagirebbe il Mondo Magico a vederselo comparire davanti.

Ora vive in un appartamento che ha comprato poco dopo la sua fuga e il compimento del diciottesimo anno di età. Nel Mondo Babbano la burocrazia è più complicata, ma avere una bacchetta magica e poterla utilizzare senza essere rintracciato dal Ministero della Magia può rivelarsi molto utile quando devi giustificare l'apertura di un conto con una cifra esorbitante... Anche adesso comunque ha diversi problemi a capire il tasso di cambio tra Galeoni e sterline.

Ma non importa, ha ugualmente un tetto sopra la testa. E' riuscito ad ottenere anche un diploma di scuola superiore Babbana che gli ha permesso - dopo aver sostenuto gli esami finali, niente di molto diverso dai M.A.G.O., anche se non potrà mai vantarsi di aver sostenuto questi ultimi - è riuscito anche a trovare un lavoro. Un negozio di articoli sportivi richiede una cosa sopra a tutto: essere uno sportivo. Ha detto di aver giocato un po' a polo. E' l’unica disciplina sportiva più vicina al Quidditch che ci sia. Ha letto alcuni libri sugli sport Babbani, altri che approfondivano il tema equitazione e ai colloqui aveva fatto un'ottima figura, ottenendo così il lavoro, dapprima nel reparto running - perché mancava personale - per poi essere spostato all'equitazione dato serviva qualcuno di competente in materia. Ancora oggi, che competente lo è diventato, non riesce a trattenere un sorriso divertito.

La sua vita non gli dispiace, però il Mondo Magico gli manca ugualmente. Non ha mai smesso di praticare la magia, non del tutto, almeno. Alle pulizie e ai pasti ci pensa il suo elfo domestico; lui agita la bacchetta principalmente per evitare di dipendere dai mezzi pubblici londinesi e altre cose a cui non fa neanche caso. Certi incantesimi sono talmente abitudinari non si accorge nemmeno di compierli. Ogni tanto in negozio si lamenta dicendo che gli piacerebbe avere una bacchetta magica per sbrigare il lavoro, e tutti si mettono a ridere. All'inizio faticava a scindere Mondo Magico e Mondo Babbano e spesso capitava sentirlo parlare di magia. Ha colto la palla al balzo e, dopo esserne venuto a conoscenza, ha letto alcuni manuali di giochi di ruolo fantasy. Si è fatto così la fama di essere un fanatico di quei mondi paralleli. In fondo è una buona copertura che lo salva nei momenti in cui la sua natura di mago prende il sopravvento.

 

Sente qualcuno muoversi alle sue spalle come se stesse aspettando che se ne andasse. Si sposta di lato, probabilmente un cliente ha bisogno di prendere qualcosa e lui gli blocca il passaggio. Nessuno però prende nulla. Solo una voce gli domanda dove può trovare dei guanti.

« Da equitazione? Dopo la colonna con gli stivali ».

« No, da Quidditch. Guanti da Cercatore che assicurino una buona presa sul manico di scopa ».

 

Per un attimo smette di respirare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Tutto appartiene a JKRowling. Io non ci guadagno nulla.

  
**  
Capitolo 1**  


« Non capisco di cosa stia parlando, signore » gli rispose il ragazzo, calcando il tono sulla parola signore.

« Ragion per cui ancora non ho capito perché ci tenessero tanto ad averti nella squadra » replico beffardo l'altro.

« Perché a differenza di te, non dovevo imbrogliare per vincere. Quando volavi contro di me non saresti riuscito a prendere il Boccino neanche se avessi avuto guanti con Incantesimo d'Appello incorporato, Malfoy » rispose Harry alzando lo sguardo verso il ragazzo che lo sovrastava.

« Sai Potter, neanche nei miei sogni più arditi avrei mai pensato di ritrovarti inginocchiato davanti a me » mormorò Malfoy ricevendo in cambio on'occhiataccia da parte del moro « e portata di calcio » ci tenne subito ad aggiungere.

« Ti conviene evitare Malfoy. Abbiamo delle guardie all'entrata e all'uscita del negozio, non sarebbe saggio aggredirmi. Certo, potresti sempre obliviare qualcuno, ma ne vale davvero la pena? »

« Per te non ne vale mai la pena, Potter » rispose Malfoy « E lascia perdere la parte sui sogni più arditi ».

Harry lo guardò storto aprendo con un gesto secco il secondo scatolone.

« Non era mia intenzione approfondire l'argomento. Cosa ci fai qui Malfoy? »

« Passeggiavo » rispose lui vago.

L'espressione di Harry non mutò di una virgola.

« Sparane una più credibile ».

« Secondo te Potter, cosa ci faccio in un negozio sportivo della Londra Babbana in un sabato pomeriggio?! »

« Non ne ho la benché più pallida idea... Ti sei dato all'ippica? »

Malfoy sembrò sul punto di schiantarlo. Harry fu felice di essere circondato da Babbani, questo avrebbe fatto desistere il biondo dall'idea di attaccarlo.

« Ti cercavo Potter ».

Le ghette che Harry aveva appena etichettato gli caddero dalle mani.

« Cercavi...me? » gli domandò incredulo.

« Sono anni che ti sto alle calcagna Potter, ma alla fine ti ho scovato ».

Il moro deglutì spaventato. Non era stato sufficientemente bravo. L'avevano trovato.

« Sono l’unico sulle tue tracce, che io sappia. La Granger e Lenticchia, loro hanno rispettato la tua volontà ».

« E tu non potevi fare altrettanto? »

« Certo che no » gli rispose semplicemente il biondo. In fin dei conti Harry non avrebbe potuto aspettarsi una risposta diversa. Era pur sempre di Draco Malfoy che si parlava, e se poteva fargli dispetto in qualche modo era certo che l'avrebbe fatto. Ciò che però non era chiaro all'ex Grifondoro era perché prendersi il disturbo per ritrovare la propria nemesi.

« A che ora finisci, Potter? »

« Alle tre e mezza ».

« Sono le quattro » constatò Draco.

« Devo finire di sistemare lo scaffale » spiegò il moro mostrandogli le ghette che teneva in mano « Perché? »

« Ti aspetto qui » disse semplicemente Malfoy e Harry – sebbene si rendesse conto di quanto potesse essere pericoloso non solo riavvicinarsi ad un mago ma soprattutto ad un Serpeverde – annuì.

Raccolse gli scatoloni da terra e si allontanò verso il magazzino. Gettò le ingombranti confezioni nella pressa mentre lui si diresse nervoso verso gli spogliatoi, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Raggiunse il suo armadietto e lo aprì con gesti nervosi, togliendosi il gillette col marchio del negozio e la maglietta che aveva indossato fino a quel momento. Appese il primo ad un gancio e lanciò sulla seconda un incantesimo di pulizia prima di appoggiarla su un ripiano. Solitamente le portava a casa per lavarle, ma quel giorno non era in vena. Frugò nella sacca di stoffa in cui teneva le magliette di ricambio e ne afferrò una a casaccio. Ironia della sorte, era una maglietta rosso scuro con dettagli gialli e un bel simbolo araldico con un leone rampante impresso sul davanti. Doveva averla acquistata tempo fa preso dalla nostalgia, ma trovò comunque divertente l’idea d’indossare proprio quel capo davanti a Draco Malfoy. Afferrò la giacca di jeans nera e si mise a tracolla una vecchia borsa – anch’essa nera – che usava quando andava ad Hogwarts. Non era in ottime condizioni, ma era quanto di più comodo avesse per andare in giro e portare con sé la bacchetta. Non sarebbe stato facile giustificare un legnetto che spuntava dalla tasca dei pantaloni ed essendo la borsa provvista di una tasca apposita, era protetta anche da urti e rotture. Voleva evitare di replicare quanto già avvenuto a Godric’s Hollow.

Raggiunse il reparto dove aveva lavorato fino a quel momento ma, prima di girare l'angolo, Harry venne bloccato da alcuni suoi colleghi.

« Che fai stasera Harry? »

« Riposerò. Domani inizio di nuovo alle sette ».

Alex sbuffò.

« Non è che devi vederti con quel tuo gruppo di amici e fantasticare su maghi e streghe ».

« Non stasera » precisò Harry « Perché? »

« Quel tizio con cui stavi parlando sembra parecchio strano ».

Lo sguardo di Harry su perse momentaneamente sulla figura di Malfoy che osservava incuriosito speroni e frustini.

« E' semplicemente un po' troppo preso dal suo personaggio » ironizzò Harry « E vuole discutere di alcuni particolari dell'ultima giocata » precisò « Ci vediamo domani » fece poi prima di avvicinarsi a Malfoy, che però non lo degnò della minima attenzione.

« Non pensavo ti piacesse il sadomaso » lo prese in giro il moro. L'ex Serpeverde gli rivolse un sorriso mellifluo e si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

« Ci sono molte cose che non sai di me, Potter ».

Harry strabuzzò gli occhi.

« Io stavo scherzando! »

L'espressione del biondo non mutò finché lo sguardo non gli cadde sulla maglietta indossata da Harry.

« Il tuo gusto per l'abbigliamento ha sempre fatto schifo... Grifondoro » mormorò con disgusto.

« Orgogliosamente Grifondoro » replicò Harry dirigendosi verso l'uscita e salutando altri ragazzi che la divisa del negozio. Draco non poté fare a meno di notare che alle occhiate penetranti erano seguiti bisbigli eccitati. Era così strano vedere Potter con un presunto amico? Non che lui fosse amico di Potter, ma non credeva che l’idea di vederlo se non altro in compagnia di qualcuno potesse risultare così strano ai suoi colleghi.

Appena raggiunsero l’esterno, Harry indossò la giacca che teneva ancora tra le mani sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Malfoy che probabilmente si stava domandando come riuscisse a non morire di freddo con quella temperatura. Non che il clima fosse particolarmente rigido, ma il biondo non sarebbe riuscito a rinunciare al suo elegante cappotto di lana. Erano sempre stati diversi l’uno dall’altro, ma vederli camminare per le strade di Londra in quel modo non faceva che acuire il senso di diversità. Nessuno dei due aveva aperto bocca, quasi stessero aspettando che fosse l’altro a decidersi a parlare per primo. Harry non era molto in vena di conversare: era stanco e ragionare a stomaco vuoto non era mai stato il suo forte (anche se non raggiungeva i livelli di Ron) e, ad essere onesto, non aveva la benché più pallida idea di cosa avrebbe potuto dire a Malfoy. Non avevano mai intrattenuto rapporto civili per sei anni ed era più che certo che difficilmente sarebbero riusciti in quel momento.

Il Serpeverde non sembrava vederla in modo diverso; neanche lui aveva aperto bocca da che erano usciti dal negozio. Si limitava a camminare affiancando Harry.

Il moro fece cenno a Draco di seguirlo ed entrarono ad Hyde Park. A Harry piaceva molto quel luogo: grande, dispersivo ma caratterizzato dalla britannica compostezza botanica che gli dava un falso senso di sicurezza. In un parco come quello sarebbe stato più facile scappare da qualunque cosa (amici e nemici) e smaterializzarsi in un luogo sicuro, lontano dagli sguardi dei Babbani. Sapeva perfettamente che quei ragioni avevano un che di malato dietro, ma quando combatti una guerra in prima persona, non puoi aspettarti altro.

S’incamminarono lungo la serpentina non particolarmente affollata senza guardarsi, parlarsi o altro. L’unica cosa che faceva percepire la presenza dell’uno all’altro era il rumore della ghiaia che scricchiolava sotto le suole.

« Perché sei sparito? » domandò tutto d’un tratto Malfoy, cogliendo totalmente impreparato il Grifondoro. Non che non si aspettasse quella domanda, ma non credeva che gliel’avrebbe fatta così all’improvviso.

Harry si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

« Non mi basta come spiegazione, Potter » lo rimproverò il Serpeverde.

« Peccato, perché non ho intenzione di dartene altre » replicò gelido Harry. Qualcosa però lo spinse a parlare ugualmente « Perché restare? »

Draco fece una smorfia non riuscendo a comprendere il senso della sua domanda.

« Eterna gloria? Discorsi pubblici? Celebrazioni ogni tre di maggio? Una brillante carriera da Auror se non da Ministro da Magia, se solo l’avessi voluto? No, grazie. Kingsley – spero sia ancora lui – credo sia un ottimo Ministro e fare l’Auror… Direi che ne ho avuto abbastanza di Maghi Oscuri. Mi sono preso un diploma di scuola Babbana e ora lavoro. »

Le parole erano venute fuori senza che le cercasse. E nemmeno lo volesse. Forse era stato il bisogno di svelare per la prima volta le sue carte con qualcuno che aveva almeno una vaga idea di quello che stava dicendo senza che lo prendesse per un nerd appassionato di giochi di ruolo fantasy. Certo, Malfoy non era esattamente il miglior interlocutore in cui potesse sperare, ma forse in quel caso era stato un bene.

Harry gli indicò una costruzione grande e bianca simile ad una serra.

« Ho fame » mormorò il moro invitando l’altro ed entrare nell’edificio.

« Cos’è questo posto? » gli domandò Malfoy a mezza voce vedendo una pila di vassoi e gente in fila ad aspettare qualcosa.

« Un self-service. Lì ci sono le bevande calde e i dolci » spiegò e, senza aspettare una risposta si avvicinò all’angolo verso il quale aveva rivolto lo sguardo fin da quando erano entrati.

Harry afferrò un bicchiere di carta piuttosto grande e lo riempì con quello che Draco suppose essere cioccolata.

« Vuoi qualcosa? » gli domandò gentilmente Harry.

« Un the, due zollette e un velo di latte » rispose lui.

Il moro annuì e poco dopo porse al ragazzo un bicchiere di carta chiuso da un coperchio di plastica. Prima di dirigersi verso la cassa però mise in un sacchetto per alimenti due donut ricoperti di cioccolato. Pagò cinque sterline e sessantacinque centesimi e si diresse verso l’uscita seguito dal biondo che teneva in mano la calda bevanda.

« Non vuoi restare qua? » gli domandò perplesso Draco.

Harry si limitò a scuotere il capo e il biondo non poté fare altro oltrepassare la porta. Solo quando ebbero ripreso a camminare sorseggiando le loro calde bevande l’ex Grifondoro gli disse che era meglio non essere a portata di orecchio Babbano. Draco non ebbe nulla da obiettare.

« Come vanno le cose… lì da quelle parti? »

Era assurda quella situazione, ma in fondo Harry era abituato alle stranezze.

« Le cose sono cambiate parecchio. Non mi sembra il caso di raccontare le ovvietà: i processi ai Mangiamorte ci sono stati e la maggior parte è finita ad Azkaban… mio padre compreso, ma va bene così » si affrettò a dire il biondo non appena vide l’espressione di Harry « Ha quasi finito di scontare la sua pena e non ci sono più i Dissennatori a custodirla. Kingsley ha voluto eliminarli nel vero senso della parola. Ovviamente ce ne saranno altri, ma la prigione è molto diversa, benché l’ubicazione sia rimasta la medesima ».

Harry si morse il labbro inferiore e bevve un altro sorso di cioccolata.

« Tu e tua madre? ».

« Assolti grazie al tuo ‘testamento’… Si può sapere quando hai trovato il tempo di scriverlo? ».

« Durante i mesi in cui mi ero messo sulle tracce degli indizi che avevo per sconfiggere Voldemort… Oh, insomma! La volete smettere di tremare quando sentite il suo nome? E’ snervante! » lo rimproverò Harry « Comunque… Avevo fatto una promessa a qualcuno – credo ai i miei genitori e Silente - : se fossi sopravvissuto non sarei più stato quell’Harry Potter. Prima di andarmene ho dovuto aggiungere un paio di cose su Piton e tua madre ».

« Sì, mi ha raccontato » mormorò vago il Serpeverde.

« Degli altri? » domandò incurante Harry appoggiando su una panchina la sua cioccolata per estrarre dal sacchetto un donut.

« La tua combriccola di patetici Grifondoro sta bene: la Granger è stata assunta da poco al San Mungo come Medimaga specializzanda, Weasley ha finito a sua volta gli studi ed è diventato un Auror mentre la Weasley si occupa del negozio dei suoi fratelli » spiegò Draco dopo che ebbero ripreso a camminare.

Harry si rabbuiò… Non si era ancora capacitato del fatto che Fred fosse morto. Era inconcepibile che qualcuno potesse separare i gemelli Weasley, eppure la guerra l’aveva fatto. Era riuscita dove tutti gli altri avevano fallito e nel modo più cruento possibile. Faceva male ricordarlo, non voleva davvero sapere come fosse stato o come fosse tutt’ora per George.

« Hogwarts? ».

« E’ sempre la stessa. Sei sporco di cioccolato, a proposito… Proprio qui* » li fece notare Draco indicandosi un angolo della bocca.

« Tu? » gli domandò invece Harry a brucia pelo, dopo che si fu pulito la bocca, senza aspettarsi però una risposta.

« Lavoro al Ministero, Faccio parte della schiera di Pozionisti che riforniscono le scorte di quegli incapaci di Auror come la Donnola, che non sono neanche in grado d’impugnare un mestolo come si deve ».

« Penso sia stata una saggia scelta… Non hai ancora avvelenato nessuno? » domandò il moro prima di mandare giù l’ultimo boccone.

« Per quanto la tentazione di rifilare a diverse persone un veleno ci sia, posso assicurarti che sono tutti vivi e vegeti. Quel lavoro mi serve e mi permette di mantenere almeno un minimo di rispettabilità ».

« Quando dici che il lavoro ti serve è perché hanno dimezzato il patrimonio della tua famiglia? »

« Anche. Ma anche perché non ho voglia di fare un nullafacente e passare i miei giorni pensando al passato. Ho cercato di rifarmi a mia volta una vita, Potter, credi di essere stato l’unico? »

« No, io… ».

« A proposito, Weasley e la Granger si sono sposati da qualche mese ».

Per Harry quello fu un duro colpo. Lo sapeva che sarebbe, e in fondo un po’ gli dispiaceva non essere stato presente. Gli sarebbe piaciuto che Ron gli chiedesse di fargli da testimone.

« Voi Grifondoro siete così prevedibili… ».

« Perché, che mi dici dei tuoi viscidi amichetti Serpeverde? »

Draco scosse la testa.

« Chi non è morto come Tiger o è stato spedito ad Azkaban come Goyle, si è esiliato di sua spontanea volontà. Blaise ad esempio è tornato in Francia ».

« Quindi sei rimasto qua da solo? »

« Qualcosa del genere… ».

« Mi dispiace che sia andata così ».

« E’ stato meglio per tutti ».

Quella giornata sarebbe stata da ricordare per gli anni futuri: Draco Malfoy ed Harry Potter che conversavano civilmente. Certo, non mancavano alcune battute taglienti, ma nessuno dei due si sarebbe aspettato qualcosa di meno.

« Qualcuno sa chi sei? » gli domandò Malfoy dopo qualche minuto.

Harry scosse la testa.

« Sanno che so molte cose sulla magia, creature fantastiche e simili, ma credono che sia solo un appassionato di giochi di ruolo fantasy ».

« E che diavolo sarebbero?! » gli domandò Malfoy offeso.

Harry sorrise divertito.

« Giochi in cui inventi dal nulla un personaggio, gli dai un nome, delle caratteristiche e gli crei un passato. Il gioco è condotto da un master che decide la trama della sessione e gli altri lo seguono, combattendo o altro con dei dadi… E’ difficile da spiegare, ma mi ha permesso di giustificare la presenza della bacchetta magica nella borsa quando la stoffa ha ceduto »

L'espressione del biondo la diceva lunga sul quanto non capisse il comportamento di Harry.

« Cosa dovevo fare, dirgli che i disastri che si sono abbattuti alcuni anni fa sul paese, Londra soprattutto, erano causati da Maghi Oscuri e che io sono stato costretto ad uccidere il più pericoloso? Mi avrebbero preso per pazzo! »

« Pensavo che crescendo con i Babbani non avresti fatto fatica a vivere tra di loro » disse Malfoy sprezzante.

« Ma che ti piaccia o no, sono un mago anch'io e quando la magia fa parte di te non puoi ignorarla. Anche mentre parli... Dovevo pur giustificare le follie che dicevo ».

« Perché in mezzo ai Babbani a fare un lavoro così umiliante? » gli domandò a bruciapelo il biondo.

« Non è umiliante e non mi sembra così strano vivere tra i Babbani, visto che ci sono cresciuto insieme. E a differenza che nel Mondo Magico, qui nessuno strabuzza gli occhi o cerca di uccidermi alla vista della cicatrice ».

« Come l'hai giustificata? »

« Dicendo che sono caduto dal seggiolone quando ero piccolo ».

Harry finì la sua cioccolata e buttò il bicchiere vuoto in un cestino. Draco lo imitò.

« E' vero che i tuoi parenti Babbani ti maltrattavano perché eri un mago? » gli domandò a bruciapelo il biondo.

« Non sono affari tuoi » borbottò Harry « E se anche fosse, come l'avresti saputo? »

Draco strinse le spalle.

« Avresti dovuto dire a Weasley e alla Granger di tenere per sé certe informazioni ».

« E tu da quando comunichi in modo civile con Ron ed Hermione??! » domandò Harry esterrefatto.

« Civile è una parola troppo grossa e comunque, come ti ho detto Potter, il Mondo Magico è cambiato dopo che te nei sei andato. Ma non preoccuparti, a Hogwarts la rivalità Grifondoro e Serpeverde è rimasta immutata » lo rassicurò Draco.

« Almeno qualcosa che continua ad essere ciò che è sempre stato » mormorò Harry sollevato dalla notizia.

Camminarono per alcuni minuti senza rivolgersi parola; i rumori del parco sembrano essere sufficienti per non far pesare a nessuno dei due il silenzio. Continuarono a percorrere il sentiero accanto al laghetto artificiale che si snodava lungo tutta la lunghezza del parco.

Harry mise una mano nella borsa e afferrò un pacchetto di gomme da masticare; ne offrì una a Draco ma il biondo rifiutò. Il moro invece, prima di rimettere il pacchetto dove l’aveva preso, ne mise in bocca due.

« Come diavolo sei riuscito a non farti trovare da nessuno? » gli domandò Draco, cogliendo di sorpresa l’ex Grifondoro.

« Quando ti abitui a scappare alla fine raffini le tue tecniche di fuga » rispose il moro dopo averci pensato su qualche secondo.

« Già, essere inseguito dai Maghi Oscuri è sempre stata la tua specialità » commentò il biondo.

« Dimmelo se rientri nella categoria » replicò Harry laconico.

« No ».

« Perché hai voluto trovarmi, allora? » domandò l'ex Grifondoro fermandosi di colpo in mezzo al sentiero che stavano percorrendo e guardando l'altro ragazzo con ostilità « Dubito che fosse per farmi da psicoterapeuta » ci tenne ad aggiungere.

« Abbiamo un conto in sospeso, Potter » mormorò mellifluo l'altro.

Harry sbarrò gli occhi e immediatamente la sua mano corse alla tasca della borsa dove custodiva la bacchetta.

« Mi credi tanto idiota da volerti attaccare?! » berciò il biondo, risentito dal comportamento di Harry.

« Al sesto anni ti eri convinto di poter uccidere Silente... » constatò il moro e Malfoy sembrò incassare il colpo senza protestare.

« Non mi piace avere debiti » chiarì il ragazzo.

« Debiti? » domandò Harry riprendendo a camminare.

« Ardemonio ti dice nulla? » sibilò il biondo a denti stretti.

« Si, che quel gran furbo del tuo amico ha cercato di ucciderci ».

« E tu mi hai salvato la vita ».

Harry alzò le spalle indifferente.

« Non potevo lasciarti lì e in fin dei conti tu non mi hai tradito quando i Ghermidori di avevano portato al Manor... Lo sapevi che ero io, vero? »

« Ovvio che lo sapevo Potter! »

« E allora non hai alcun debito con me » disse semplicemente Harry.

Malfoy storse il naso come consonargli il debito fosse stato un torto al suo onore.

« E comunque questo non spiega come sei riuscito a trovarmi » volle aggiungere Harry, desideroso di sapere come il Serpeverde fosse riuscito a rintracciarlo.

« Magia Potter, magia… »

« Credo di odiarti » replicò Harry atono, osservando con attenzione l’orologio « Comunque, visto che la questione debito o non debito di vita è stata risolta, gradirei andarmene a letto visto che domani, oltre ad essere domenica, devo iniziare nuovamente alle sette ».

« La questione non è stata affatto risolta, Potter! » gli fece notare Malfoy irritato.

Harry, decisamente più irritato del suo interlocutore, lo afferrò per un polso e lo trascinò con relativa grazia dietro un grosso cespuglio poco distante da una siepe.

« Malfoy » asserì deciso il moro davanti allo sguardo perplesso dell’altro ragazzo « io ho chiuso col Mondo Magico. Non ne veglio più sapere, chiaro?! »

Malfoy non si scompose.

« Puoi dettare legge con chi ti considera l’Eroe del Mondo Magico, Potter. Non con la tua Nemesi ».

Questa fu Draco ad essere certo che Harry fosse sul punto di schiantarlo.

« Malfoy, il tempo è palesemente finito » gli fece presente Harry, al che Malfoy si azzardò a domandargli: « Scapperesti se tornassi in quell’orrido negozio?»

Harry sospirò e poi lo guardò a metà tra l’irritato e il divertito.

« Non sono fuggito davanti a Voldemort… Credo di potercela fare. Sono un Grifondoro, dopotutto…» e con un colpo di bacchetta si smaterializzò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * citazione del primo film
> 
> Per il resto… La scelta del negozio è stato quasi un obbligo quando ho scritto questa storia e ora è quasi ironica come scelta, ma in fondo mi sembrava un ambiente abbastanza adatto per Harry. Dettagli sui diplomi di scuole Babbane inglesi li ignoro, ma credo che quella attuata da Harry sia un’opzione realmente esistente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Tutto appartiene a JKRowling. Io non ci guadagno nulla.

**Capitolo 2**

Harry si materializzò direttamente nell'ingresso del suo appartamento. Avrebbe potuto comodamente vivere a Grimmaud Place, ma i ricordi legati a quell'abitazione era ben poco felici. Se voleva lasciarsi tutto alle spalle - e non essere facilmente ritrovato - bastava solo trovarsi un nuovo luogo in cui vivere.

Per qualche giorno era vissuto nell'antica dimora dei Black, giusto il tempo di portare via libri e oggetti magici che in un modo o nell'altro sarebbero potuti tornargli utili e, solo dopo aver raccolto tutto - debitamente rimpicciolito - in un borsone, si era trasferito nel nuovo appartamento. Era una casa semplice e normalissima: sul corridoio centrale di affacciavano la cucina e la camera da letto a sinistra, salotto e camera inutilizzata a destra. Esattamente opposto all'ingresso c'era invece il bagno.

La cucina, nonostante gli elettrodomestici apparentemente Babbani, era il regno di Kreacher: l'elfo abitava dentro un armadio che aveva reso piuttosto confortevole e passava la maggior parte del suo tempo a cucinare, pulire e tutte quelle mansioni a cui era abituato un elfo domestico.

Harry metteva piede in quella stanza malapena per mangiare.

Il salotto invece era un angolo di regno Babbano: facevano bella mostra di sé un grande televisore piuttosto antiquanto e una consolle per videogiochi acquistata per capriccio e quasi mai utilizzata. Non mancavano un computer, uno stereo e una sorta di armadietto degli alcolici pieno bottiglie di Burrobirra, idromele e, all’occorrenza, anche di whisky. Per quanto Harry si fosse allontanato dal Mondo Magico, Kreacher continuava a farne parte e acquistava tutto ciò che il ragazzo desiderava.

La camera da letto era piuttosto semplice: aveva un letto a baldacchino con pesanti tende rosse, due comodini, una poltrona, una scrivania e un armadio. I colori erano abbastanza tetri, ma ad Harry non importava molto. Una camera tutta sua senza inferiate alle finestre era molto di più di quanto avesse mai avuto.

La vera particolarità di quella casa era la stanza degli ospiti che, senza conoscere il giusto incantesimo, nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito ad aprire. Era come se quel luogo fosse diventato la sala dei ricordi. Era la camera più grande di tutto l'appartamento e Harry, aiutato da Kreacher, aveva ricreato il degno studio di un mago: libreria piena di vecchi tomi ingialliti e ammuffiti che un tempo erano appartenuti alla famiglia di Sirius (molti contenevano anche incantesimi oscuri, e il ragazzo era riuscito a trovare una versione più antica dell'Incanto Fidelius e decisamente più efficace), una scrivania coperta da pergamene, manufatti magici e alcuni Spioscopi, e alle pareti aveva appeso la sua vecchia scopa da corsa e la sua divisa di scuola e quella della squadra di Quidditch. Aveva anche messo pesanti tende rosse alle pareti e una tappezzeria molto simile a quella della Sala Comune dei Grifondoro. Persino la scrivania e le poltrone erano in linea con l'arredamento prediletto dalla Casa a cui era appartenuto. Aveva invece lasciato libero il Boccino d'Oro lasciatogli da Silente che non cessava mai di svolazzare per la stanza, ronzandogli nelle orecchie.

 

 

« Il padrone sta bene? Kreacher non ricordava che Harry Potter, signore, sarebbe arrivato a casa così tardi »

Harry fu quasi immediatamente raggiunto dalla voce di Kreacher.

« Ho avuto un contrattempo, ma va tutto bene. Sono solo stanco, puzzolente e affamato. Vado a farmi una doccia e dormirò un poco, O forse fino a domattina prima di andare al lavoro ».

« Per che ora il padrone desidera essere svegliato? » gli domandò l'elfo servizievole. Harry tante volte faticava a riconoscere in Kreacher l'elfo domestico che aveva incontrato molti anni prima a casa Black, quando Sirius era ancora vivo e Grimmaud Place il quartier generale dell'Ordine della Fenice.

« Per le sei e un quarto... Anzi, sei e mezza, a quell'ora posso materializzarmi nel vicolo dietro il negozio » rispose il ragazzo mentre appendeva giacca e borsa e metteva le scarpe da ginnastica nella piccola scarpiera dell’ingresso.

L'elfo trotterellò verso la cucina mentre Harry si diresse direttamente in bagno. Buttò la maglietta nel cesto dei vestiti sporchi e i boxer in quello della biancheria. Del bucato si occupava sempre l'elfo domestico che aveva preteso quella divisione. Probabilmente era una questione di magia elfica sulla quale Harry non aveva mai fatto domande... avrebbe dovuto prima o poi.

Entrò nel box doccia e appoggiò la fronte al muro che aveva davanti a sé, godendosi la carezza del getto d'acqua che gli massaggiava il collo inumidendogli i capelli.

Era stata una giornata che rasentava davvero i limiti dell'assurdo. Nulla di strano rispetto l'ambito lavorativo, le cose andavano sempre più o meno nello stesso modo. Il problema era stato l'arrivo di Malfoy. Appena aveva riconosciuto la sua voce la sua mente era stata invasa da un unico pensiero che non si discostava molto dal "Merda!". Essere trovato e riconosciuto da quello che per anni era stata la sua nemesi scolastica non era esattamente ciò a cui auspicava. Oltre a non aver compreso come diavolo Malfoy fosse riuscito a trovarlo nella Londra Babbana (lo studio degli antichi libri dei Black gli avevano permesso di imparare anche un buon numero d'incantesimi alternativi che lasciavano una traccia magica molto più debole rispetto ad alcuni studiati con Vitious), la cosa che più lo sorprendeva - ed essendo l'altro ragazzo un Serpeverde non si sarebbe aspettato qualcosa di diverso - era che Malfoy non l'aveva minacciato di rivelare al Mondo Magico il suo nascondiglio. Aveva soluto voluto sapere perché avesse fatto quella scelta, oltre non aveva indagato. Al che entrava in gioco la seconda questione che lo premeva e che era perché Draco Malfoy avesse voluto trovarlo.

Afferrò shampoo e bagnoschiuma e si lavò in fretta, era stanco e aveva mal di testa, il che gli faceva passare qualsiasi voglia di pensare o fare congetture. L'unica cosa che sperava era che Malfoy tenesse la bocca chiusa.

Chiuse l'acqua, indossò l'accappatoio ed uscì dal bagno entrando poi nella sua camera, ben intenzionato a crollare da sonno nel giro di pochi minuti. Come sospettava Kreacher - conoscendo le sue abitudini - gli aveva lasciato un vassoio con alcuni salatini, sottoaceti, un paio di panini e una bottiglia di Burrobirra.

Si mise velocemente un paio pulito di quei boxer larghi che usava in casa e una vecchissima maglietta che doveva essere appartenuta ancora a Dudley. Non aveva idea del perché possedesse ancora qualcosa che aveva fatto parte della sua vita a casa Dursley, ma se non altro era comoda.

Andò a prendere la bacchetta che aveva lasciato nella borsa e si chiuse in camera. Era davvero stanco ed era tutta colpa di Malfoy. Con un incantesimo d'Appello richiamò a sé il cellulare che aveva lasciato all'ingresso. Nessuna chiamata senza risposta ma un messaggio idiota che gli augurava una buona serata magica da un suo collega che, benché Harry avesse negato, lo credeva in compagnia di qualche strano nerd appassionato di giochi di ruolo fantasy. Harry però non aveva amici. Certo, i suoi colleghi potevano quasi definirsi tali, ma nessuno di loro avrebbe mai contato anche solo un terzo di quanto avevano fatto Ron ed Hermione. Non era colpa dei Babbani - e di certo, amici disposti a correre tanti rischi quanto avevano fatto gli altri c'erano davvero pochi - ma certe volte Harry si sentiva davvero solo. Che senso aveva avuto combattere e vincere per poter finalmente vivere, se nel momento in cui tutto era finalmente finito aveva deciso di darsela a gambe?

Mezzora dopo, sul vassoio di portata lasciato sul suo comodino da Kreacher non era rimasto più nulla ed Harry giaceva addormentato sul letto sfatto e con gli occhiali di traverso. Così lo trovò l'elfo quando entrò per portare via gli avanzi di cibo. Prima di tornare in cucina, Kreacher tolse gli occhiali dal volto di Harry e li poggiò sul comodino coprendo poi il corpo di ragazzo con un plaid piegato in fondo al letto.

 

***

 

Il giorno successivo Harry andò al lavoro come ogni domenica. Cercò di non pensare all'incontro avuto ieri con Malfoy e di restare tranquillo, ma per tutta la durata del turno non riuscì a fare a meno di portare con sé la bacchetta magica legata all'avambraccio con delle cinghie apposite che gli aveva procurato Kreacher e nascosta da una maglietta a maniche lunghe. Era scomoda, ma lo faceva stare tranquillo.

Malfoy comunque non si fece vedere né quel giorno né i due successivi.

 

Mercoledì, verso le quattro del pomeriggio, Harry era seduto alla cassa numero sette (degno numero di un mago) e, dopo aver salutato un cliente che era appena andato via, digitò il codice per ottenere il conteggio parziale della cassa. Da quando era stato nominato capo reparto capitava raramente di dovere stare in cassa, ma quel giorno erano a corto di personale a causa delle prime influenze invernali e quel turno era rimasto scoperto..

Si stiracchiò leggermente e, dopo aver contato il fondo di cassa, raccolse in una pochette i contanti e gli scontrini delle carte di credito.

« Ehi Harry! »

« Sìsì, ora me ne vado » l'anticipò lui.

« Veramente volevo dirti che c'è un tizio strano che ti aspetta nel nostro reparto ».

« Non dirmelo: è alto, biondo, pallido e con la puzza sotto il naso » la implorò Harry quasi certo che la risposta sarebbe stata affermativa. Infatti Abby annuì.

« Non siamo neanche amici » borbottò il moro apparentemente irritato per la visita del biondo.

« Va bene, ora però fammi aprire cassa. Mi hai lasciato il fondo? » domandò la ragazza lanciandogli un'occhiata diffidente.

« Sì, e senza che ci sia bisogno di fare un cambio moneta » puntualizzò Harry.

« Bene! Ricordati di portarmi il numerario* quando hai finito! »

« Tranquilla, tanto devo prendere un paio di magliette prima di andarmene » la rassicurò lui e, raccogliendo le sue cose, si diresse verso gli uffici dove tenevano la cassaforte.

Se c'era una cosa che Harry non amava molto di quel lavoro era proprio stare in cassa: le prime volte l'aveva trovato quasi divertente: imparare a memoria i codici a furia di digitarli e chiamare i colleghi quando mancava l’etichetta col prezzo di un determinato articolo... Essere in cassa ti permetteva di dettar legge in certi casi, soprattutto quando si trattava di far correre i colleghi a recuperare il prezzo dell'articolo sprovvisto di etichetta, ma col passare del tempo aveva iniziato a trovare estremamente pesante il quel turno, preferiva di gran lunga stare in reparto, vendere e relazionarsi con i clienti.

Questi erano molto diversi tra loro e non poteva generalizzare, ma certe volte gli era capitato d'incontrare dei soggetti che gli fece ringraziare di aver imparato a tenere sotto controllo la sua magia, altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di gonfiarli come era successo con zia Marge.

Il vero problema però erano i numeri. Le volte in cui riusciva a far quadrare i conti, in tre anni si erano contati sulle dita di due mani... più o meno. Erano comunque più le volte che chiudeva la cassa con una differenza, che precisamente. Non aveva assolutamente idea di come gli capitasse di ritrovarsi soldi in più o in meno quando era certo di aver dato il resto giusto ad ogni cliente, ma oramai aveva fatto il callo all'insuccesso numerico.

Iniziò a contare monete e banconote e inserire i dati nel numerario ritrovandosi - ovviamente - con tre sterline di troppo. Liquidò il tutto con uno sbuffo. Pinzò gli scontrini al fogli di carta fece la fotocopia prima di portare la pochette alla vice direttrice del negozio che conosceva la combinazione della cassaforte.

Si diresse lentamente verso gli spogliatoi e ripeté le stesse e monotone azioni di tutti i giorni: cambio di maglietta (questa volta, nuovamente ironia della sorte, era verde con i bordi), incantesimo di pulizia di quella usata e veloce tentativo per cercare di darsi un’aria più decente. Non che gli fosse mai importato particolarmente del suo aspetto - e il fatto di dover vedere Malfoy metteva la cosa ancor più in secondo piano - ma era comunque fastidioso avere sempre l'aria di uno che è appena uscito dal letto. Si aggiustò gli occhiali e raggiunse il reparto equitazione.

« Ce ne hai messo di tempo, Potter » lo rimproverò Malfoy infastidito non appena lo vide.

« Non ti ho chiesto io di venire qui » gli rispose semplicemente Harry alzando le spalle e raggiungendo uno scaffale del reparto fitness poco distante in cui erano impilate ordinatamente delle semplicissime ed economiche magliette di vari colori e misure.

« Non avevi finito di lavorare? » gli chiese il biondo.

« Ho bisogno di un paio di magliette nuove »

« Vedo che oggi hai optato per un look Serpeverde »

« A malincuore » mormorò Harry afferrando quasi inconsciamente una maglietta rosso cupo e una verde « Cosa ci fai qui, Malfoy? »

Il biondo alzò le spalle mentre Harry, valutando la gradazione del verde, mise giù la maglia e ne afferrò una blu scuro. I Corvonero l’avevano sempre affascinato…

« Il giorno in cui capirò perché continui a perdere il tuo tempo per me sarà troppo bello ».

« Non t'illudere Potter » mormorò il ragazzo seguendo il moro che si stava dirigendo verso la cassa sette.

« Abbiamo fatto spese, Potter! » lo prese in giro la ragazza seduta alla cassa e chiamandolo anche lei per cognome.

« Già, ogni tanto capita anche a me » rispose lui con un sorriso e passandole una banconota da cinque sterline.

« Mi hai fotocopiato il numerario? » gli domandò lei prima di consegnarli lo scontrino con il resto.

Harry sbuffò e mormorò qualcosa che suonava molto simile a 'malfidente' prima di consegnarle un pezzo di carte che Malfoy suppose essere il famoso numerario richiesto. La ragazza, prima di salutare Harry, rivolse uno sguardo triste alla fila di persone dietro il collega. Sospirò stanca e, improvvisamente, un paio di persone si allontanarono dalla sua cassa e accodandosi in alcune anche più affollate. Draco si guadò in giro perplesso. Era certo di aver sentito l'energia di un incantesimo ma nessuno avrebbe potuto compierne uno: lui e Potter erano gli unici maghi presenti e nessuno dei due impugnava la bacchetta. A meno che...

« A domani Abby! » disse Harry afferrando Draco per un braccio e accompagnarlo fuori dal negozio prima che il ragazzo potesse parlare.

« Sì, è come sembra » mormorò il moro non appena furono usciti.

« Ma se non hai neanche idea di cosa stessi per chiederti! » protestò il biondo.

« Vero, ma la tua faccia alla vista di Abigail era sufficiente ».

« E' una strega quindi? » domandò quindi il biondo, stando ben attento che nessuno potesse sentirli.

« Sì » rispose Harry.

« E non ti ha riconosciuto?! »

« Non avrebbe potuto. Chiacchierando con lei ho capito che non sa neanche di essere una strega ».

« E allora come- » provò a domandare Draco, venendo però interrotto subito da Harry.

« Parlando il discorso è caduto sulla scuola frequentata e lei mi ha detto che prima di compiere undici anni aveva ricevuto una lettera da un prestigioso college privato chiamato Hogwarts, lo stesso che avevano frequentato sua nonna e sua madre. Non credo che conosca la sua vera natura visto che entrambe le hanno vivamente sconsigliato di andarci e lei gli ha dato retta, continuato la sua vita come una semplice Babbana » spiegò.

« Davvero non lo sa? ».

« Forse sì, forse no. Te l'ho detto, non so se ha mai avuto idea di cosa si studi ad Hogwarts, credo che la sua famiglia l'abbia tenuta all'oscuro per proteggerla. In fin dei conti non sono molti quelli che rinuncerebbero all'idea di diventare un mago o una strega. So che suo padre se n’è andato quando era piccola e credo che sia stato uno delle tante vittime della Prima Guerra. Probabilmente da lì hanno voluto farla finita con la magia ».

« Se la loro era una famiglia di Mezzosangue non dev'essere stato difficile mettere a tacere la cosa » constatò Malfoy ed Harry annuì in segno di risposta. Sembrava essersi dimenticato che Mezzosangue non era proprio un termine gentile da usare. O forse semplicemente conosceva abbastanza la Serpe.

« Capita mai che faccia qualche magia involontaria? ».

« Sì, credo che almeno un paio di volte abbia confuso l'ex direttore del negozio mentre la stava rimproverando- Non ridere! » lo rimbeccò Harry vedendo l'espressione di Draco contratta in una smorfia.

« Ci scommetto che sarebbe stata un’ottima Serpeverde! »

Harry sbuffò prima di constatare che tra poco si sarebbe messo a piovere e che sarebbe stato comodo trovare un luogo per ripararsi.

« Abiti lontano da qui? »

« Non ti riguarda Malfoy. Non ho di certo intenzione d'invitarti a casa mia. Ci sono tanti locali in cui andare ».

« Nascondi qualcosa, Potter? » domandò inquisitorio il biondo.

« Sì, la mia vita » e con quelle parole si diresse spedito verso una caffetteria dall'altra parte della via.

 

***

 

«Ma tu mangi e bevi sempre le stesse cose?! » domandò Malfoy alla vista di Harry che addentava affamato un donut ricoperto di cioccolato prima di portare le labbra al bicchierone di carta colmo di cioccolata calda.

Harry si limitò ad alzare le spalle e ignorare il suo commento.

Di norma la caffetteria avrebbe cominciato a riempirsi di coloro che volevano fuggire al fastidio della pioggia, ma essendo in Inghilterra la maggior parte delle persone neanche faceva caso alle gocce d'acqua che cadevano dal cielo.

Si erano seduti al piccolo tavolo più lontano dal bancone che ci fosse. Draco notò che Harry aveva salutato con familiarità il ragazzo che li aveva serviti e dirigendosi senza indugio verso la postazione ora occupata. Probabilmente era un cliente abituale del locale.

« Se ti domandassi di nuovo cosa ti ha portato nella Londra Babbana, questa volta mi risponderesti? » domandò Harry riscuotendo il biondo dai suoi pensieri.

Malfoy sbuffò infastidito.

« Tu, Potter ».

«IO?! E che diavolo c'entro io?!» domandò stupito il moro, cercando di non strozzarsi con l'ultimo pezzo di ciambella. Alla mancata risposta dell'ex Serpeverde, Harry gli domandò con un tono di scherno « Devo prenderlo come un patetico tentativo di corteggiamento? ».

Il biondo lo fulminò con lo sguardo. C'era voglia di Schiantesimi nell'aria.

« Si vede che sono anni che non scopi, Potter » gli rispose a tono il biondo.

« Ehi! Guarda che ho avuto delle storie! »

« Si, la Chang e la Weasley » mormorò l'altro, facendo chiaramente intendere quanto bassa fosse la considerazione delle esperienze di Harry.

« Più una ragazza che ho conosciuto alla scuola Babbana e, fino a un anno e mezzo fa, una collega ».

« Hai avuto una storia con una tua collega?! » domandò esterrefatto il biondo.

« E allora? »

« Non è una cosa molto Grifondoro » osservò Draco.

« Non vedo per quale ragione: storia finita tutto come prima. Lei continua a fare il suo lavoro e io il mio ».

« Vuoi dire che lavora ancora lì? »

« E dove altrimenti? » gli domandò Harry.

Draco socchiuse le palpebre con fare minaccioso.

« Chi è? »

Harry sbuffò divertito alla reazione dell'ex Serpeverde e mormorò semplicemente: « Abigail ».

La smorfia indecifrabile che ottenne come risposta diede poi origine alla domanda più in linea con il carattere di Malfoy che Harry si sarebbe mai potuto aspettare: « E lei spreca ancora fiato con te per rivolgerti parola?! »

« Mi ha lasciato lei e non è durata abbastanza perché finissimo con l'odiarci l'un l'altro dopo la rottura » spiegò semplicemente Harry.

« E perché ti ha scaricato? Saggiamente, aggiungerei ».

Harry prese un tovagliolo di carta e si pulì la bocca, eliminando le tracce di cioccolato che - come ogni volta - gli macchiavano le labbra.

« Ciò che hai appena fatto potrebbe valere molto più di una lunga ed accurata risposta ».

Harry lo guardò non capendo cosa volesse dire.

« Non hai un minimo di classe, Potter » spiegò Malfoy.

« Ah beh... Può darsi, ma non è per questo. Ha detto che avevo troppi segreti e che in tre mesi di relazione non era concepibile che avesse visto una sola volta casa mia... Ma non è così facile farla entrare! ».

« Perché Potter? Non mi risulta che tu abbia mai vissuto a Grimmaud Place, per quanto l'antica dimora dei Black continui, inspiegabilmente, ad appartenerti ».

« Era nel testamento di Sirius » spiegò semplicemente Harry abbassando gli occhi e la voce.

« Black? »

« E chi altro avrebbe potuto lasciarmela, altrimenti? » gli fece notare Harry con un tono sarcastico e scoccandogli un'occhiata piuttosto esplicativa.

« E allora dove stava il problema? »

« Vediamo... Ho un elfo domestico che mi ha colonizzato la cucina, elettrodomestici Babbani che spesso tendono ad impazzire perché in casa c'è comunque troppa magia e una stanza in cui non si può entrare salvo prima averla sbloccata con alcuni incantesimi che rasentano la magia oscura » borbottò Harry.

« E dove l'avresti trovato, San Potter, un incantesimo del genere? » domandò Malfoy esterrefatto da quella rivelazione.

« Mi sono portato dietro l'eredità dei Black fatta di stoviglie, ammenicoli magici e libri. La casa è anche protetta da un particolare Fidelius » gli fece presente Harry, e Draco comprese che introdurre un qualunque ospite, ma soprattutto una Babbana in un edifico del genere non era facile.

« Perché hai chiuso una stanza con un incantesimo se ci vivete solo tu e il tuo elfo? »

Harry alzò gli occhi e storse le labbra, facendo chiaramente intendere al ragazzo che non era in vena di confessioni a riguardo.

« Malfoy, continuare ad ignorarmi come ai tempi di Hogwarts ti costa molto?» gli domandò Harry risentito appallottolando il tovagliolo di carta.

« Merlino, Potter! Sono un mago, so tutto di te eppure ho la sensazione di conoscerti affatto! »

« Tu non sai nulla di me, Malfoy » sibilò Harry guardando adirato il biondo « Non ti è venuto il sospetto che non voglia né farmi conoscere né essere tampinato da altri maghi? Che ho chiuso con quel mondo? Che non m'interessa come stiano andando le cose? Harry Potter, il vostro Harry Potter, è morto nell'esatto momento in cui ho sconfitto Voldemort! ».

Tra i due calò il silenzio. Nonostante tutto Harry non aveva gridato ma il biondo ebbe l'impressione di aver potuto udire esclusivamente la voce dell'altro ragazzo fino a quel momento. Non fiatarono per alcuni minuti e il brusio della caffetteria fu nuovamente udibile.

« Bene. Allora non lamentarti se alla fine morirai veramente da solo » disse Draco atono prima di alzarsi. In silenzio afferrò il cappotto e si affrettò verso l'uscita.

 

Harry non capì perché in quel momento si sentì così male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * il numerario è un foglio in cui si segna contante incassato e la somma di bancomat e carte di credito. Non so se è chiamato così in tutti i negozio, ma l’operazione è comunque di sicuro comune a tutti,  
> Ci è voluto un giorno per scrivere questo capitolo. In totale circa quattro o cinque ore. E' nato molto semplicemente, eccetto le ultime battute, ma ne sono piuttosto soddisfatta ^^
> 
> Se certi personaggi hanno i nomi di altri tizi che compaio in altre storie… Beh, semplicemente perché mi piacciono e mi crossovero da sola u.u


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Tutto appartiene a JKRowling. Io non ci guadagno nulla.

**Capitolo 3**

La notte tra mercoledì e giovedì Harry non ebbe il benché minimo problema a dormire. Nonostante la delusione iniziale per la reazione di Malfoy, in quel momento si sentiva tranquillo, rilassato e soprattutto realizzato. La notte tra venerdì e sabato invece non riuscì a chiudere occhio. Era riuscito in qualche modo ad allontanarsi dall’l'ultimo legame ritrovato e non richiesto del suo passato, ma questo l'aveva costretto a rivedere con occhio più maturo e meno avventato le proprie azioni. Fuggire dal Mondo Magico era stato liberatorio, ma il prezzo che aveva dovuto pagare era stato alto. Aveva cessato di essere il famoso Harry Potter diventando uno dei tanti signor nessuno. Era quello che aveva sempre desiderato ma in qualche modo questo l'aveva riportato alle origini, quando ancora non sapeva di essere un mago. Certo, non c'era nessun Dudley a picchiarlo o zio Vernon a punirlo quando compiva una magia involontaria. Aveva avuto qualcuno al suo fianco e al lavoro c'erano delle persone che si erano affezionate a lui e con cui ogni tanto usciva, ma non era la stessa cosa che avere degli amici. Con i compagni del corso che aveva frequentato per ottenere un diploma non aveva mai legato paticolarmente: ai tempi era appena scappato ed era troppo diffidente per socializzare con degli estranei e i ricordi felici e spensierati che aveva di quel periodo erano davvero pochi.

Si rigirò esausto nel letto: il giorno successivo avrebbe iniziato il turno all'una e finito alle otto di sera e, dopo essere andato a letto alle due di mattina, all'alba delle cinque mezza non era ancora riuscito a chiudere occhio. Odiava Malfoy come sentiva di non averlo mai odiato in vita sua, neanche quando... Non era il caso di tornare ulteriormente su ricordi che si era ripromesso di cancellare. Non voleva obliviarsi - anche se era stato più volte tentato, la cosa era comunque impraticabile - perché per quanto dolorosi o negativi, i ricordi possono tornare utili. Era stata una delle tante lezioni che Silente gli aveva dato durante il suo sesto anno.

Agitò nervosamente le gambe, scalciando coperta e lenzuolo in fondo al letto e si tirò su a sedere aprendo di scatto le cortine del baldacchino. Afferrò la bacchetta dal comodino e richiamò a sé i pantaloni della tuta sotterrati da un cumulo di vestiti in qualche angolo della stanza. Quando uscì la bagno sibilò l'incantesimo di apertura per la porta della stanza dov'erano custoditi i ricordi della sua vita precedente. Aveva trovato tempo fa un grazioso incantesimo che gli aveva permesso di aggiungere un finto camino alla parete. Il fuoco non bruciava ma scaldava e non aveva bisogno dell'apertura reale di un camino; era anche a prova d'acqua e trasportabile e non ché uno dei tanti incantesimi utili di Hermione. Harry si sedette alla scrivania sgombrando grossolanamente con un braccio lo spazio sufficiente per avere un piano d'appoggio. Da un cassetto estrasse un grosso pezzo di pergamena, una piuma e una boccetta d'inchiostro.

Rimasse a fissare la superficie immacolata per mezzora finché non scrisse di getto qualche riga e, senza neanche rileggerle, sigillò con un incantesimo la pergamena e chiamò Kreacher, ordinandogli di portare immediatamente il messaggio all'ufficio postale di Diagon Alley e farlo recapitare a Draco Malfoy con la massima urgenza.

 

Non è facile fidarsi, soprattutto di un Serpeverde.

Forse hai ragione: morirò solo e questa cosa mi fa davvero paura. Molto più che Voldemort.

Non pensavo che avrei mai detto a un Serpeverde - e più nello specifico a te - ma mi dispiace, anche se non capisco cosa tu voglia da me.

Non rispondere via gufo. Sai già dove lavoro e come trovarmi.

 

Harry

 

Era un messaggio che diceva tutto e niente, ma un modo come un altro per riallacciare il minimo rapporto col ragazzo.

Malfoy aveva ragione: aveva deciso di scappare probabilmente sarebbe rimasto solo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Non poteva crearsi dei sinceri rapporti d'amore o d'amicizia quando da anni era costretto a nascondere a tutti chi era davvero.

 

***

 

Harry riprese la sua routine: lavoro sei giorni su sette e riposo il venerdì, trascorreva spesso e volentieri le pause alla caffetteria vicino al locale con i suoi colleghi. Da quando era stato assunto aveva iniziato ad interessarsi allo sport, anche se l'unico che gli fosse mai piaciuto veramente era il Quidditch. Di calcio non capiva molto ma gli piaceva la Formula 1 e quel giorno erano tutti eccitati: era il 12 ottobre e quella domenica e in serata si sarebbe disputata l'ultima gara del Gran Premio del 2003. Il tifo era piuttosto bizzarro: c'erano chi voleva vedere Schumacher con la Ferrari sul podio, altri che avrebbero preferito Räikkönen al volante della McLaren... Al che il patriottismo anglosassone gli aveva fatto sperare fino all'ultimo che il finlandese riuscisse ad arrivare primo e che il tedesco non concludesse la gara. Harry non era maniacale col tifo, ma sarebbe stato contento se invece che la scuderia italiana, fosse toccato ad una casa anglosassone vincere il premio - se non costruttori - almeno piloti.

Il giorno dopo però, guardando in mattinata il telegiornale della BBC prima di andare in negozio, scoprì che Räikkönen non ce l'aveva fatta. Era arrivato secondo e Schumacher aveva conquistato un punto strappando per il rotto della cuffia l'ottavo posto, aggiudicandosi così il titolo mondiale. Ovviamente la discussione sul Gran Premio proseguì durante la pausa verso le tre del pomeriggio con Alex - reparto nuoto - e Brian - arrampicata - infervorati come non mai per la facciata sfortuna del pilota teutone.

L'arrivo di Zac - nome gli ricordava con non poco fastidio quello di Smith, di Tassorosso - però portò la conversazione sulla stagione calcistica iniziata da poco.

Harry finì velocemente il the rimasto nella piccola teiera che gli avevano portato e andò a pagare. Mancavano ancora venti minuti prima di dover tornare al lavoro, ma i ragazzi che erano con lui non batterono ciglio davanti alla reazione di Harry. Tutti sapevano alla perfezione che il rapporto tra i due non era dei migliori e solitamente era sempre Harry il primo ad allontanarsi. Aveva già avuto abbastanza a che fare con gente che non gli andava a genio, se per evitarla bastava attraversare la strada e non lanciargli contro un’Avada, non si sarebbe di certo astenuto dal farlo. Non era una questione di mancanza di coraggio… era che Zacharias proprio non riusciva a sopportarlo.

Il ragazzo si era sempre dimostrato molto competitivo e invidioso degli altrui successi... Non aveva un buon rapporto con i nuovi arrivati e spesso gli affibiava colpe di cose che non potevano aver fatto (per pura e semplice inesperienza) e non avevano diritto di difendersi davanti a dei rimproveri - spesso gratuiti - che gli venivano fatti. Quella volta che Harry gliel'aveva fatto notare, prendendo le difese di Helena, Zac sembrava aver deciso di fingere che Harry non esistesse... Nulla di nuovo per lui, visto che il collega non gli dava neanche la metà dei problemi che poteva avergli dato Malfoy quando era in buona. Da quando poi il moro era diventato capo reparto e lui era rimasto semplice venditore, i rapporti già tesi tra i due non avevano fatto che acuirsi. Zac così aveva ben pensato di vendicarsi a suon di battute sulla sua immaturità e quanto fosse ridicolo a più di vent’anni a giocare a ancora come un bambino che crede nella magia. Zac odiava la magia, la riteneva una cosa estremamente stupida. Talmente stupida che Harry aveva cominciato a pensare che fosse un Magonò.

Si era più volte chiesto se non fosse una coincidenza eccessiva lavorare con una strega che ignorava la sua natura e un presunto Magonò probabilmente troppo cosciente della sua condizione (anche se considerando che il ragazzo non aveva avuto nessuna strana reazione alla vista della sua cicatrice, probabilmente si era sempre sbagliato) ma a ben rifletterci comprese che in fondo non era del tutto impossibile. Hogwarts, per quanto fosse una scuola piuttosto grande, non ospitava poi così tanti studenti (bastava solo pensare al fatto che i Grifondoro del suo anno erano solo otto). Soprattutto se poi proporzionato al grande numero di scuole Babbane stracolme di studenti. Non aveva idea se esistessero altre scuole di magia in Inghilterra - non si era mai informato a riguardo - ma l'idea che si era fatto è che vi fosse una scuola per stato. Magari se particolarmente grande il numero poteva essere superiore. In Russia probabilmente ve n'erano molte di più mentre territori come l'Olanda o il Portogallo ne vantano una soltanto. Sapeva che i maghi - soprattutto se di antica famiglia Purosangue - potevano chiamare istitutori privati che educassero i loro figli. Questo aveva convinto Harry che molti Babbani, se venivano a sapere di avere un mago o una strega in famiglia, cercavano di dissuadere i figli ad essere educati nelle arti magiche. Talvolta funzionava, talvolta no. Era l'unica spiegazione che aveva trovato per giustificare la presenza di Abigail in quel negozio e la sua totale ignoranza rispetto la sua vera natura.

 

Attraversò la strada ed entrò da HMV. Gli piaceva lavorare in una zona così vivace e piena di negozi: trovava sempre qualcosa d'interessante da comprare o che comunque gli permettesse di far passare i minuti che lo separavano dalla ripresa del turno. Conosceva oramai a memoria quel negozio e, visto che non vi metteva piede da circa due settimane, pensò di guardare se era arrivato qualcosa di nuovo. Il suo reparto preferito era quello dedicato al fantasy che molte volte sfociava nell'horror. Non amava particolarmente le storie di vampiri, ma lo divertiva particolarmente vedere cosa i Babbani riuscivano ad inventarsi quando si trattava di chiamare in gioco la magia: maghi, elfi, stregoni malvagi ed eroi che se ne passavano di tutti i colori ma alla fine uscivano sempre vincitori. A ben vedere lui non era molto diverso da quegli eroi... Peccato solo che lui, per la sua storia, avesse scelto un lieto fine un po' diverso.

La sua attenzione venne catturata da un libro azzurro con un drago sulla copertina che assomigliava inquietantemente al Gallese Verde contro cui aveva combattuto Fleur alla prima prova del Torneo Tremaghi. Guardò la copertina e vide un bollino rosso che lo marchiava come novità e uno giallo su cui, manualmente, era stato abbassato il prezzo da otto sterline a quattro. Controllò l'orario e la fila alla cassa... Un libro poteva essere una buona alternativa per passare il tempo e cercare di non pensare.

Fu solo quando arrivò a casa ed iniziò a leggerlo si accorse che in quel romanzo l'eroe protagonista altro non è che uno dei leggendari Cavalieri dei Draghi.

 

***

 

Mercoledì mattina Harry si svegliò con un mal di testa tale che neanche quando Voldemort si divertiva a frugargli nel cervello riusciva a ricordare di aver mai provato. Il giorno precedente aveva avuto una discussione con il direttore del negozio perché sembrava che Michael, il nuovo arrivato del suo reparto a cui ancora talvolta capitava di fare affiancamento, avesse - nel migliore dei casi - perso un fondo cassa.. Solo all'arrivo del ragazzo nel pomeriggio si era scoperto che aveva lasciato la pochette con il denaro dentro un cassetto della scrivania. Ovviamente a pagarne le spese era stato lui perché non aveva fatto le dovute raccomandazioni al nuovo arrivato.

Si trascinò in cucina e trovò Kreacher intento a disporre il necessario per la sua colazione su di un vassoio.

 

« Il padrone si è già svegliato, signore? » domandò l’elfo facendo un inchino.

« Mal di testa » grugnì Harry « Abbiamo degli analgesici Babbani o pozioni antidolorifiche? »

« No signore, niente Pozioni. E Kreacher non compra mai nulla di Babbano. Kreacher deve comprare delle Pozioni a Diagon Alley in giornata? »

Harry ci pensò su: alcune Pozioni potevano sempre essere utili e il suo corpo – bene o male – si era abituato alle erbe e le sostanze usate per distillare quelle orrende bevande, e non aveva idea se gli analgesici potessero avere ancora effetto su di lui.

« Credo sia meglio fare un po’ di scorta. Prendi quello che ritieni necessario per i mali più comuni: Pozioni antidolorifiche, qualcosa contro la nausea… Magari anche la Sonnifero Antisogno, ultimamente faccio fatica a dormire bene ».

« Kreacher prenderà tutto l’occorrente. Il padrone vuole Pozioni già pronte o desidera distillarle da sé? »

Harry rabbrividì all’idea.

« Se vogliamo vivere qua ancora per un po’, conviene comprare pozioni già pronte. Non sono mai stato un maestro nel miscelare gli ingredienti e non vorrei che saltasse tutto in aria ».

L’elfo non batté ciglio e, con uno schiocco delle sue lunghe dita grigiastre, richiamò da quello che Harry suppose essere un tostapane, due fette dorate pronte per essere ricoperte da un generoso strado di burro.

Gli piaceva vedere la magia degli elfi all’opera: i maghi erano gli unici ad avere il diritto di portare una bacchetta, ma Harry era convinto della profonda ingiustizia di quella legge. Era certo che gli elfi domestici fossero molto più in gamba di loro. A loro bastava schioccare le dita per richiamare a sé qualcosa, mentre lui, per imparare a formulare un incantesimo d’Appello decente, aveva avuto bisogno dell’incombente minaccia di un drago. Probabilmente Hermione si sarebbe commossa a sentirlo parlare così.

« Kreacher sta uscendo. Il padrone desidera qualcosa di speciale per cena? »

Il ragazzo scosse la testa e l’elfo se ne andò dopo l’ennesimo profondo inchino che gli rivolgeva. La devozione e il rispetto che Kreacher ora gli riservava era legata al medaglione di Regulus che l’elfo ancora portava al collo. In fin dei conti, sia lui che il fratello di Sirius, avevano comunque collaborato in qualche modo alla distruzione di Voldemort.

Harry finì di bere il suo the e, prima di andare in camera a vestirsi, raccolse da terra il libro che aveva acquistato pochi giorni prima. Leggerlo non faceva che fargli venire in mente che Draco non si era ancora fatto vedere.

Forse non aveva fatto male a dire a Kreacher di procurargli qualche Sonnifero Antisogno.

 

« Che brutto aspetto » fu il saluto che gli rivolse Abigail quando, alle dieci, arrivarono entrambi in negozio. Harry non si diede neanche la pena di rispondergli.

« Mi hanno detto del pasticcio che ha combinato Michael... » azzardò lei, cercando di fare un minimo di conversazione.

« Sì, ma fortunatamente abbiamo ritrovato il fondo... Senti, oggi mi occupo io di sistemare il reparto, tu vai in cassa. Mi ha telefonato Suzanne, è ammalata ».

La ragazza sbuffò. Come Harry, neanche lei aveva un gran bel rapporto con il maneggiare soldi.

Raggiunsero i rispettivi spogliatoi e Harry si cambiò così velocemente da non dare ad Abby il tempo di parlargli prima che iniziasse il turno. Non aveva voglia di parlare.

Passò l'intera mattinata a fare avanti e indietro dal magazzino, caricando gli scaffali, riordinandoli e controllando che non mancassero le etichette dei prezzi o quant'altro. Erano in pochi a lavorare in quel reparto e quel giorno Suzanne, che avrebbe dovuto fare la mattina, era malata mentre Michael sarebbe arrivato più tardi insieme ad Helena, nel momento in cui Harry sarebbe andato in pausa. L'essere l'unico presente gli diede comunque modo di non pensare: dare retta ai clienti e sistemare il caos rimasto dal giorno precedente fu sufficiente per annientare il senso di solitudine e frustrazione.

« Ehi... » lo raggiunse improvvisamente la voce di Abigail, facendolo sussultare.

« Non dovresti essere in cassa? »

« Come siamo acidi » costatò lei raddrizzando alcuni stivali che erano stati inseriti male negli appositi sostegni « Sono arrivati Michael ed Helena, puoi andare in pausa ».

« Di già?! »

« Sì, ma ti va male. Ho pausa anch'io » gli fece presente la ragazza con un gran sorriso che Harry ricambiò con una smorfia « Sempre che tu non debba uscire con quel biondino del tuo amico ».

« Oh, Merlino! Ti ho già detto che non è mio amico. Non lo siamo mai stati » ci tenne a precisare il moro facendo un cenno di saluto ai tre ragazzi che dovevano iniziare il turno in quel momento.

« Helena, tu resta in reparto: c'è ancora della merce sul bancale vicino alla pressa. Porta fuori tutto quello che puoi e metti un po' in ordine. Michael, tu fatti dare un fondo e vai in cassa »

Il ragazzo assunse un'epressione terrorizzata, però Harry sapeva che doveva abituarlo a quell'attività... avevano fatto lo stesso con lui. Il moro avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcosa per rassicurarlo, ma Abby lo agguantò per un braccio trascinandolo verso il retro.

« Prendi le tue cose e andiamo. Ho fame! »

Harry rise ma non disse nulla. Si limitò a prendere la giacca e la borsa e richiudere l'armadietto. Poteva apparire ridicolo portare sempre con sé la bacchetta magica, ma quando in negozio era costretto a farne a meno non si sentiva al sicuro. Oltretutto, memore di quella che lui, Ron ed Hermione erano stati attaccati in un bar voleva essere pronto a reagire nell'evenienza.

Raggiunse Abby alle casse ed uscirono dirigendosi verso la caffetteria in cui andavano sempre. Si sedettero ad un tavolino ed ordinarono una cioccolata extra fondente e una al mou.

« Allora, perché avete litigato? »

Harry serrò le labbra intorno al cucchiaino e assottigliò gli occhi.

« Non ti ho detto che abbiamo litigato ».

« Ma è palese che sia così » gli fece notare lei.

Effettivamente non è che avessero litigato, però la reazione di Draco e il suo continuo rimuginare sembrava dire il contrario.

« Fondamentalmente perché ho troppi segreti ».

Questa volta fu il turno di Abigail fulminarlo con lo sguardo.

« E' difficile da spiegare. Lui frequentava la mia stessa scuola, solo che facevamo parte di... squadre rivali. Quando mi sono allontanato mi sono lasciato alle spalle amici e nemici senza dare a nessuno di loro il mio recapito o la minima informazione per trovarmi. Eppure l'unico che ho rivisto è stato proprio quello che era la mia Nemesi. Una delle prime cose che mi ha raccontato è che ha desso le ostilità si sono appianate e che i miei migliori amici si sono sposati. Lui era al matrimonio, io no! » esclamò quasi risentito Harry.

« Forse perché non potevano raggiungerti in nessun modo? » ironizzò Abigail portandosi alla bocca un generoso cucchiaino di cioccolata extra fondente.

« Il modo c'era, ma... lo sai quanto contano per me Ron ed Hermione. Sono stati la mia prima famiglia dopo- »

« Dopo dieci anni passati con i tuoi zii e tuo cugino. Quando poi sei stato ammesso nella scuola costruita con parte dell’eredità dei tuoi genitori » finì lei per lui.

« La loro amicizia era totalmente disinteressata, non gli importava chi fossi, mi volevano bene e basta. A scuola invece tutti mi consideravano un eroe senza che io sapessi perché lo facessero. Andò avanti così per anni, ma entrare nei particolari è difficili se non hai vissuto lì » tagliò corto Harry « E' che... Mi sono reso conto che hanno rinunciato a me perché gliel'ho chiesto e loro in tutto e per tutto hanno rispettato il mio desiderio di andarmene per sempre e abbandonarli dopo che erano stati disposti a rischiare la vita per me »

Abigail strabuzzò gli occhi, non del tutto certa di aver capito le parole del ragazzo.

« Spiega »

« Sono scappato per non rivivere l'incubo dell’aver troppe volte incontrato l'uomo che assassinò i miei genitori. Non chiedermi le ragioni Abby, certe cose non possono essere spiegate »

« Perché continui a nascondermi qualcosa! Fino ad oggi non avevo neanche idea che fossi stato perseguitato da un killer... Oddio, non sarai un assassino?! » gli domandò la ragazza.

Harry s'irrigidì. Avvertì il tono scherzoso di Abigail, ma al tempo stesso sapeva che la ragazza voleva comunque una risposta.

« Non nel senso stretto del termine. Quel tizio si è ucciso per sbaglio mentre cercava farmi fuori ».

 

Quell'ultima confessione gli fece passare la voglia di cioccolata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il fatto che sia riuscita ad infilare la Formula 1 - e nello specifico Kimi - in una fanfiction su Harry Potter mi preoccupa non poco, ma fa nulla. I dettagli sportivi comunque sono reali.
> 
> La geografia della strada dove si trova il fantomatico negozio invece è un po' inventata.
> 
> Il libro che Harry acquista altro non è che Eragon. Non l'ho letto però una serie di coincidenze, come la data di pubblicazione, era utile al mio scopo. Oltretutto quando mi sono accorta che c'era di mezzo un drago (no, non è stato un collegamento immediato ._.) non ho proprio potuto cambiarlo ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Tutto appartiene a JKRowling. Io non ci guadagno nulla.

**Capitolo 4**

« C'è sempre qualcosa di perverso nel trovarti a lavorare in ginocchio ogni volta che passo di qua. Potrebbe diventare una carriera alternativa » mormorò una voce melliflua fin troppo conosciuta alle spalle di Harry che, per poco, non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva per la sorpresa.

La voglia di schiantarlo - che si era presentata un po' troppe volte di recente - venne però surclassata dall'imbarazzo creato dall'insinuazione di Malfoy che gli impedì così di rispondergli a tono.

Raccolse i fogli della spunta segnati ed evidenziati e si rialzò, in modo da poter fronteggiare il biondo.

« Malfoy » mormorò senza che la sua voce assumesse un tono astioso.

« Potter » replicò l'altro con un briciolo di divertimento alla vista delle guance dell'ex Grifondoro leggermente rosate.

« Hai ricevuto il mio gufo ».

« Brillante deduzione! » lo schernì Draco « Sei così acuto che a volte mi chiedo come sia riuscito a salvare il culo al Mondo Magico senza rimetterci o farci rimettere la pelle ».

Harry abbassò il capo e il suo sguardo s'incupì.

« Potter, se continui a colpevolizzarti per ogni morto avresti combattuto per nulla. Il Weasley, il Lupo e la sua compagna hanno fatto la loro scelta autonomamente » cercò di fargli notare pazientemente Malfoy.

« Non mi va di parlarne... Non ora, almeno » si affrettò a precisare, prima che il Serpeverde decidesse di lasciare il negozio con una delle sue usciti teatrali che l'avrebbero obbligato a dare in troppe spiegazioni ai suoi colleghi. Ringraziò Merlino che quello fosse il giorno di riposo di Abigail.

« Quando finisce il tuo turno? »

Harry scosse la testa.

« Ho pausa tra... » mormorò controllando l'orologio da polso « un'ora e mezza e poi devo fare chiusura, il che vale a dire che stacco alle otto di questa sera »

« Uhm... Credo che andrò a farmi un giro per quella libreria Babbana che ho visto venendo qua. Ci vediamo tra un'ora e trentacinque minuti davanti all'ingresso della caffetteria dove siamo andati l'altra volta »

« Starbucks, Malfoy » precisò Harry.

« Quella. Ora torna a lavorare, Potter » e così dicendo si avviò verso l'uscita senza acquisti, sparendo tra la folla in strada che Harry poteva intravedere dalle pareti di vetro del negozio.

« Harry, hai finito la spunta? » lo raggiunse dopo pochi secondi la voce del direttore di negozio. Il moro incassò la testa nelle spalle pronto al rimprovero.

« No, Ben ».

« Era un cliente quello con cui stavi parlando? »

« No, Ben ».

« Sei in pausa, forse? » gli domandò con un sorriso strafottente dipinto sul volto.

« No, Ben ».

« Bene. Allora oggi vai in pausa un quarto d'ora dopo » disse l'uomo senza che la sua espressione mutasse di una virgola.

« Posso riprendere un quarto d'ora prima? » domandò.

Harry sapeva che Ben non era una persona cattiva, ma aveva il compito di controllare che i dipendenti non perdessero tempo. C'erano dei giorni in cui c'era davvero poco da fare e il lavoro dovevano praticamente inventarselo, ma non era quello il caso.

« Va bene, torna un quarto d'ora prima » gli concesse l'uomo senza problemi. Alla fine gli bastava che lavorasse un quarto d'ora in più, recuperando i cinque minuti persi e scontandone dieci come punizione. Harry storse le labbra e indicò i fogli della spunta all'uomo che annuì congedandolo. Il moro andò in magazzino alla ricerca di alcuni scatoloni che doveva caricare prima che Suzanne tornasse dalla pausa. Quando si richiuse la porta alle spalle e si arrampicò su di un bancale e buttò a terra due scatoloni di guanti e, con molta attenzione, ne spinse giù anche un altro particolarmente pesante che probabilmente conteneva delle imboccature*. Con la mano sinistra spolverò l'etichetta che segnalava il contenuto della confezione. L'occhio gli cadde sul dorso della mano dal quale, per colpa della luce al neon, risaltava particolarmente la scritta "Non devo dire bugie"...

 

Dieci minuti di lavoro in più erano un nulla rispetto alle punizioni che aveva dovuto scontare ad Hogwarts.

 

***

 

« Riesci sempre ad essere in ritardo Potter » sibilò Draco non appena Harry comparve davanti a lui trafelato.

« Uno stregone non è mai in ritardo. Arriva precisamente quando intende farlo** »

« Prego?! »

« Te lo spiego un'altra volta... Intanto per colpa della nostra chiacchierata in negozio devo tornare dalla pausa un quarto d'ora prima » disse Harry annoiato dirigendosi al bancone per ordinare.

« Perché devi tornare prima? »

« Quando qualcuno non lavora e perde tempo o arriva in ritardo, è sottoposto a dei provvedimenti disciplinari che variano a seconda di quello che hai fatto » gli spiegò Harry infilando un braccio nella borsa alla ricerca del portafoglio.

« Per cinque minuti ti rubano un quarto d'ora?! » esclamò il biondo esterrefatto « Un donut, una cioccolata calda e un Prince of Wales » disse poi il biondo alla ragazza dietro la cassa sorprendendo il moro che probabilmente non lo credeva in grado di ricordare le sue preferenze alimentari.

« Non so perché, ma un tempo credo che avrei riso per la tua ordinazione » borbottò invece Harry mentre ancora cercava il portafoglio.

« Lascia, faccio io. Perché avresti riso? »

« Beh, non ero di certo io a chiamarti così, ma molti di definivano il 'principe delle Serpi' ».

Malfoy sorrise compiaciuto e pagò le sei sterline e trenta centesimi quando la ragazza consegnò loro un vassoio con le bevande e il dolce.

« Da quando in qua ti destreggi con i soldi Babbani?! » bisbigliò stupito Harry prendendo il vassoio e dirigendosi verso il tavolo che avevano occupato l'altra volta « Quanto ti devo? »

« Hai già pagato due volte, Potter. Per quanto possano aver dimezzato i beni della mia famiglia, sono ancora molto ricco e per di più lavoro. Posso permettermi di spendere un galeone, quattro falci e dodici o tredici zellini per qualcosa da bere ».***

Harry, che stava per bere un sorso di cioccolata, si bloccò col bicchiere a mezz'aria e lo fissò con la bocca spalancata.

« Beh, che c'è? » domandò Malfoy agitando una bustina di zucchero.

« Sei in grado di fare il cambio in valuta magica dei soldi Babbani?! »

« Non ci vuole molto... » osservò il biondo.

« Io ancora adesso ignoro quanto possa valere un galeone! »

« Perché sei un ignorante e di certo il denaro non era l'argomento di conversazione prediletto dai Weasley » disse l'ex Serpeverde ricevendo un'occhiataccia carica d'odio dall'altro ragazzo « e comunque ora vivono tutti una vita abbastanza dignitosa grazie al fatto che ognuno di loro lavora e che Weasley senior è ai vertici del Ministero. Non dico che sia il vice di Kingsley, ma la cricca a cui appartiene è quella... Credo che faccia qualcosa in relazione ai rapporti con i Babbani, ma cerco di non essere mai troppo informato ».

Questa volta Harry si strozzò con un boccone di ciambella. Era una notizia assolutamente fantastica. Il signor Weasley era sempre stato un uomo molto buono e capace, era felice che dopo anni di disprezzo da parte di figure più facoltose ed importanti del Mondo Magico, adesso avesse avuto ciò che da tempo gli spettava.

« Fare il Pozionista è un lavoro a tempo pieno? » domandò Harry.

« Faccio in modo che lo sia. Posso lavorare sia al Manor o al Ministero nel mio studio privato. L'importante è che consegni in tempo le pozioni, anche se comunque preferisco andare alla sede Auror » gli spiegò il biondo.

« Hai uno studio tutto tuo?! »

« Certo, non si mai che qualcosa potrebbe andare a storto. Almeno a rimetterci è il singolo Pozionista, non l'intera squadra ».

« Non temi che ti succeda qualcosa? »

« Ho imparato dal migliore » spiegò semplicemente il biondo alzando le spalle. Harry capì che si stava riferendo a Piton. Probabilmente doveva aver sofferto per la morte dell'uomo.

« Come mai lavori più volentieri al Ministero? »

« Al Manor mi sembra di vedere Mangiamorte ovunque... » rispose Draco gelidamente continuando a guardare il moro.

« Non prenderla come una frase di circostanza, ma ti capisco molto di più di quello che pensi. È una delle ragioni per cui me ne sono andato ».

« Lo so » disse semplicemente l'altro.

Si concentrarono sulle loro bevande per qualche minuti prima che Harry rompesse il silenzio domandando se ad Hogwarts avessero appeso nell'ufficio della Preside il ritratto di Piton come aveva espressamente richiesto. Malfoy gli rispose che il suo 'testamento' era stato preso alla lettera, compiuto e persino pubblicato sulla Gazzetta del Profeta praticamente il girono dopo la sua fuga, in modo che tutto il Mondo Magico potesse leggere le confessioni, le scuse, le memorie e le richieste che il grande Harry Potter aveva scritto di suo pugno prima di sparire dalla circolazione.

« Se il mio nome è stata un'ossessione prima che sconfiggessi Voldemort... Non voglio immaginare cosa stato dopo »

« Ti basti pensare che al Ministero, davanti alla fontana col centauro, l'elfo e il mago, ce n'è una dedicata a te » lo informò l'ex Serpeverde vedendo una smorfia dipingersi sul volto del moro.

« Avrebbero potuto investire i soldi in modo più proficuo invece che sprecarli per fare statue ».

« Sono perfettamente d'accordo visto che hanno usato le metà dei patrimoni di molte famiglie... »

« Come la tua » specificò Harry ricevendo in cambio un'occhiata gelida.

« Oltretutto » continuò l'ex Serpeverde « la tua faccia è davvero uno scempio, ma a questo ho avuto sei anni di scuola per abituarmi ».

« Simpatico come sempre, Malfoy » sibilò Harry prima di riempirsi la bocca con l'ultimo boccone di ciambella.

Rimasero ancora in silenzio per alcuni minuti: c'erano delle cose che entrambi volevano sapere, ma era come se entrambi sapessero fino a che punto dovessero arrivare con le domande.

« Cosa intendevi prima con la storia del mago che arriva quando deve arrivare? » chiese il biondo prima di portarsi il bicchiere alle labbra.

« Oh quella... Sai cos'è un film? » bisbigliò Harry.

« Non proprio »

« Diciamo che come il ricordo di un Pensatoio, solo che non si tratta di un ricordo ma di scene registrate con apparecchi Babbani »

Draco annuì, dando segno di aver capito il concetto che stava dietro la parola a lui non proprio familiare.

« L'anno scorso è uscito un film in cui uno dei personaggi - uno stregone, per l’appunto - diceva questa battuta. Ora che ci penso... Potresti leggerlo quel libro Malfoy, dovrebbe piacerti »

« Di che parla? »

« Uhm, le solite cose: lotta tra Bene e Male e il destino di un mondo nelle mani di un Mezzuomo basso e con i piedi pelosi che deve buttare un anello malvagio »

« La presentazione non è convincente »

« Beh, è la storia di Frodo » disse semplicemente Harry alzando le spalle « S'intitola Il Signore degli Anelli »

« Chi vince? »

« Tutti e nessuno. Leggitelo Malfoy, almeno avremo qualcosa di cui parlare » mormorò.

Il biondo lo squadrò attentamente prima che un sorriso soddisfatto e strafottente, come quello che gli aveva rivolto solo poco prima Ben, gli si dipinse sul volto.

« Vuoi rivedermi? »

Harry venne colto alla sprovvista. Non seppe neanche come, ma la sua bocca parlò ancor prima che il cervello avesse tempo di pensare: « Tu hai iniziato ».

Malfoy non replicò.

« Devo andare » borbottò Harry guardando l'orologio e iniziando a rimettersi la giacca « Come al tuo solito, Malfoy, sei riuscito a farmi guadagnare una punizione » continuò a dire il ragazzo con un mezzo sorriso dipinto sul volto.

« Sono sempre stato bravo a metterti nei guai » gli rispose il biondo, mettendosi a sua volta il cappotto.

« Beh... Grazie per la cioccolata »

« Di nulla Potter » replicò il biondo aprendo la porta della caffetteria e seguendo Harry in strada.

 

***

 

« Già qui? » domandò Suzanne quando si vide comparire davanti Harry con i fogli della spunta non ancora completata.

« E' venuto a trovarmi un mio amico e ho perso cinque minuti » spiegò velocemente Harry.

Suzanne non ebbe nulla da obiettare. Spesso capitava che la venisse a trovare in negozio una sua cara amica e che perdesse un po' di tempo parlando. Dopo tre provvedimenti disciplinari aveva imparato a farsi furba e chiacchierare mentre lavorava. Non era particolarmente consigliabile, ma non potevano rimproverarla per essere una nullafacente.

« Hai un aspetto orribile » gli fece notare gentilmente lei « Sembri uno di quei tizi che vengono strapazzati durante gli interrogatori ».

Harry ridacchiò.

« Un amico di vecchia data che voleva un po' troppe spiegazioni che non potevo dargli » rispose sorridendo.

« Certo che sei proprio misterioso, Harry Potter. Non sembra, e neanche dal nome lo si direbbe, eppure... Beh, sei strano. Ma in senso positivo, eh! » ci tenne a precisare lei.

Se c'era una cosa di cui Harry era molto orgoglioso era che, dopo la nomina a capo reparto - non aveva cambiato il suo modo di comportarsi con quelli che erano diventati i suoi sottoposti, certo, toccava a lui dirigerli e organizzargli il lavoro, ma nessuno aveva mutato il proprio modo di comportarsi. E quando si ritrovava a pensare a quanto fosse banale quella vita, riusciva ad esserne felice. Niente sguardi ammirati - anzi, al massimo disgustati - che andavano a posarsi sulla sua cicatrice, strette di mano, inchini reverenziali o, nel più frequente dei casi che purtroppo aveva ben più volte sperimentato, fatture e maledizioni lanciate su di lui e i suoi amici.

« Sei ancora tra noi? » gli domandò notando il suo sguardo perso.

« Si, sono solo stanco » rispose semplicemente.

« Non dirlo a me che mi hanno costretta a ritardare di una settimana il giorno di riposo. Ma tra qualche giorno sarò a casa mia per ben quarantotto ore di fila » mormorò la ragazza con aria sognate, prendendo lo scatole che Harry le stava porgendo.

« Progetti per trascorrere quelle ore? »

« A letto senza mettere il naso fuori di casa. Il massimo che farò sarà alzarmi per andare in bagno e fare rifornimento di the, biscotti e patatine ».

« Allettante » convenne Harry. Non era diverso da quello che faceva lui, con l'unica differenza che solitamente Kreacher lo anticipava e gli faceva sempre trovare qualcosa da mangiare o accanto al letto o sul divano. Escludendo ovviamente le volte in cui si nascondeva nel suo 'studio', come a volte lo definiva con gli altri ragazzi.

« Queste nuove maglie mi piacciono tantissimo » commento Suzanne estraendo dallo scatolone alcune magliette della nuova linea che erano appena arrivate e mostrandole ad Harry.

« Troppo verde » fu il commento che gli uscì dalle labbra prima ancora che avesse tempo di valutare il prodotto.

« Io non capirò mai tutta questa tua avversione al verde! E hai pure degli occhi così belli! »

Lui sorrise malinconicamente.

« Scusami, lo so che erano gli occhi di tua madre » mormorò Suzanne imbarazzata per la gaffe appena fatta.

Harry scosse il capo e le sorrise dolcemente.

« Diciamo solo che è un colore che, nel bene o nel male, anche se per cose belle, fa riaffiorare ricordi spiacevoli » spiegò semplicemente Harry. Si rendeva conto che le sue frasi erano obiettivamente troppo enigmatiche e che le domande sorgevano spontanee, ma era il massimo che poteva permettersi per non mentire. Omettere la verità non era poi così difficile. L'unico problema era evitare che gli altri s'interessassero eccessivamente al significato delle sue frasi. Abigail ai tempi l'aveva fatto e, a differenza di quello che aveva raccontato a Draco, per alcuni mesi non si erano quasi rivolti parola. Lavorando insieme la situazione era davvero pesante, poi un giorno Abby gli aveva domandato se gli andasse di fare pausa con lei e per tutto il tempo aveva parlato di qualsiasi cosa che non fosse legata al loro rapporto. Era un modo per riallacciare i rapporti facendo finta che nulla fosse successo e senza chiedere spiegazioni. Harry non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio.

« Non finisce più questa giornata... OH! Michael, finalmente! » esclamò Suzanne salutando in direzione del ragazzo appena entrato « Giornata corta? »

« Sì, oggi sono solo quattro ore. Cosa devo fare? » domandò in direzione di Harry.

« Prima di tutto: cambiati » rispose Harry sorridendo « Poi... Per oggi stai in reparto. In cassa ci sono alcuni ragazzi di Alex » concluse e il ragazzo di fronte a lui non fu in grado di trattenere un sorriso.

« Torno subito! » disse Michael prima di affrettarsi verso il retro del negozio.

L'attenzione di Suzanne venne richiamata da una cliente che aveva bisogno di un consiglio rispetto alcuni prodotti per l'alimentazione del cavallo mentre Harry, appoggiato sulla pila di scatoloni oramai vuoti, controllava cosa non avevano ancora portato fuori dal magazzino. C'erano due tipologie di clienti nel loro reparto: quelli che era raro che si rivolgessero al personale per avere consigli in merito all'abbigliamento o gli accessori, di solito al massimo gli domandavo che le selle erano costrette a portarsele a casa da sé o il negozio offriva anche un servizio di consegna a domicilio o se per caso avevano un determinato prodotto che non riuscivano a trovare esposto. Di norma era tutta gente abbastanza esperta che veniva a fare compere e non aveva bisogno di assistenza. E poi c'erano i principianti, generalmente bambini di diversa fasia di età accompagnati da genitori, zii o nonno che volevano aiuto anche per comprare degli stivali... per non parlare del cap! Le prime volte Harry si era trovato un po' in difficoltà, ma dopo aver letto una pagina sull'enciclopedia relativa all'abbigliamento dei cavalieri, era stato perfettamente in grado di consigliare i neofiti della disciplina.

« Il bancale addossato alla parete è tutto nostro? » domandò Michael non appena raggiunse Harry.

« Sì e, con nostra somma gioia - sorridi, devi essere pronto - ci sono arrivati sei scatoloni di selle. Gioisci! »

Michael, ovviamente, si portò una mano sulla fronte. Le selle erano la croce del reparto e ogni volta che arrivavano era un continuo ritardare e scaricare il lavoro agli ultimi che si sarebbero fermati per fare chiusura.

« Dobbiamo caricarne solamente un paio, gli altri sono l'ordinazione per un maneggio e quindi vanno tolti dai bancali e imballati per la consegna. Il corriere passerà domani mattina »

«Uhm… »

Harry sorrise.

« Io resto qui con Suzanne a darle una mano. Tu che sei più grande e grosso di me, vai ad imballare »

« Ok, ma gli altri scatoloni sono quattro » gli fece presente il ragazzo, calcando bene sulla parola quattro mentre si dirigevano verso il magazzino portandosi dietro gli scatoli da buttare nella pressa e il carrellino per trasportare la merce.

« Tu non preoccuparti, fanne uno per volta e poi torna di là » disse Harry indicandogli gli imballaggi e poi, insieme, li posizionarono sulla rete di metallo del carrello « Hai mezzora ».

Il ragazzo annuì ed Harry tornò in negozio.

Quando Michael tornò - dopo ventotto minuti - Suzanne li salutò, dicendogli che era riuscita a prenotare una lezione a maneggio per quella sera e, visto che il girono successivo avrebbe fatto chiusura, poteva permettersi il lusso di stancarsi.

 

Tre ore dopo, quando la saracinesca dell'entrata venne finalmente abbassata, Harry era esausto. Andò comunque al pub con Michael a bere un paio di pinte di birra ma poi declinò qualsiasi invito che avrebbe prolungato la serata oltre il dovuto.

 

Era stanco e improvvisamente gli era tornata voglia di proseguire la lettura del libro sui draghi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'autrice:
> 
> * i morsi sono delle barre di metallo che permettono di comunicare attraverso le redini con l'animale  
> ** non ho resistito alla battuta di Gandalf ne "Il Signore degli Anelli - La Compagnia dell'Anello" (film). Se non ricordo male la frase dovrebbe comparire ne "Lo Hobbit", ma la mia memoria in merito vacilla.
> 
> *** il cambio in valuta magica l'ho fatto grazie a questo


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Tutto appartiene a JKRowling. Io non ci guadagno nulla.

**Capitolo 5**

Alle undici del mattino di quel mercoledì, Harry era seduto nella sala riunioni al piano superiore del negozio non adibito alla vendita. Quello era un po' il luogo dove tutto veniva deciso e concordato. In quel momento erano presenti tutti i capi reparto della sede in cui lavorava e tutti si stavano sorbendo una lunga e noiosa formazione sulle gestione del reparto: dall'esposizione della merce ai rapporti con i colleghi e i clienti. Cosa che capitava più o meno una volta ogni tre mesi. Alla terza volta che l'incontro iniziava nello stesso identico modo, Harry aveva scollegato il cervello e iniziato a scarabocchiare sul fondo del blocco per gli appunti che aveva usato durante le riunioni precedenti, dapprima forme astratte, poi linee che avevano assunto le sembianze di Boccino d'Oro, leoni rampanti, serpi e - in memoria dei tempi che furono - dalla sua penna sgorgò anche una caricatura di Piton.

Severus Piton: l’uomo che pur odiandolo l’aveva sempre protetto e inveito contro Silente quando l’anziano mago gli aveva svelato che sarebbe dovuto morire... Piton aveva provato a salvarlo dall'apparente follia dell'anziano mago che Harry aveva sempre considerato la sua guida.

Non aveva capito se la reazione dell'arcigno insegnate fosse dovuta al fatto che, anche solo per i suoi occhi, in lui rivedeva qualcosa di Lily. L'idea che sua madre fosse stata amata così a lungo, anche dopo la sua morte l'aveva sconvolto. E ancor di più l'aveva sconvolto il fatto che uno degli uomini che più fortemente aveva odiato in vita sua - insieme a Malfoy e Voldemort - si fosse rivelato così... buono. E in fin dei conti dannato: aveva agito per spirito di vendetta senza rendersi conto che in questo modo avrebbe perso l’unica donna che aveva mai amato. Per quanto Harry fosse venuto ai patti con l'idea che suo padre non fosse il modello che tanto aveva ammirato, era comunque suo padre e lo amava ugualmente. Non era la prima volta, ma si chiese davvero cosa sarebbe stato di lui se sua madre avesse scelto Piton invece di suo padre... Sarebbe stato tutto diverso e, probabilmente, Voldemort sarebbe stato in qualche modo sconfitto anni prima. Forse. O forse no. In un modo o nell'altro, era stato proprio quell'uomo ad influenzare la vita di tutti. Questa era una delle ragioni per cui Silente continuava a fidarsi di lui: dietro la facciata dell'unticcio professore di Pozioni c'era molto di più di quanto si potesse immaginare.

Harry posò la penna sul taccuino e si sfregò gli occhi al di sotto delle lenti. Certi pensieri non erano mai salutari: benché meno ddurante una riunione di lavoro.

Non era il solo ad annoiarsi. Solamente una ragazza era promossa da meno di due mesi, e che quindi non conosceva ancora l'andamento delle riunioni ascoltava diligentemente e prendeva appunti, ma tutti gli altri non sembravano in una condizione molto diversa da quella di Harry. La maggior parte di loro aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, mentre Harry continuava ad alzare gli occhi verso “l'esperto” per poi riprendere a disegnare.

Quando finalmente furono congedati, Harry si stiracchiò a trattenne a stento una risata sentendo gli sbuffi e gli sbadigli dei suoi colleghi che in quel momento avrebbero dato l'anima per un caffè.

Il ragazzo raccolse il blocco e scese al piano terra, sino al centro informazioni dove stavano lavorando tre ragazzi incaricati della prima assistenza al cliente (dall'informarli a che piano si trovasse ciò che gli serviva a rispondere alle telefonate). Aveva ricoperto a sua volta quel ruolo per un po' di tempo, quando doveva giostrarsi tra reparto, corsi di formazione e cassa; da quando aveva ricevuto quell'inaspettata promozione i suoi compiti erano totalmente cambiati, anche se rompersi la schiena per organizzare il reparto e caricare la merce era una costante. L'unica cosa che aveva guadagnato era essersi lasciato quasi definitivamente alle spalle l'attività di cassa in favore di dover risolvere diverse rogne che piombavano addosso nei momenti più imprevisti.

Dietro il bancone vide Abigail parlare concitatamente al telefono (con quelli che suppose essere i gestori del maneggio che gli avevano rispedito indietro le selle che avevano ordinato) e David, un ragazzo che era stato assunto insieme a lui per il reparto tennis.

« Bella la riunione? » gli domandò quest'ultimo con un sorriso. Harry si era sempre trovato bene con David, veniva da una famiglia ricca, studiava giurisprudenza all'università e il lavoro per lui era un modo per rendersi socialmente utile e non comportarsi come... il paragone migliore sarebbe stato 'il Draco Malfoy dei tempi di Hogwarts'. Forse perché era proprio l'antitesi della sua Nemesi che il ragazzo gli era sempre piaciuto e spesso era capitato che uscissero insieme durante una pausa in comune.

« Oh, sì! Mi sono divertito tantissimo a sentirmi ripetere per l'ennesima volta che dobbiamo accertarci che il reparto sia pulito, che dobbiamo essere gentili con i clienti... » sbuffò « come se non lo sapessimo! »

« Il brutto di fare i capi » constatò il ragazzo.

« Seh » ammise Harry rivolgendo ad Abby un'occhiata di sfuggita « A proposito di capi... Mi hai stampato i curriculum che ti avevo chiesto? Se non c'è molto da fare in reparto vado a leggerli in ufficio. Morgana sa quanto abbiamo bisogno di un impiegato part-time per coprire le mattine! »

David annuì e, mentre rispondeva al telefono, passò ad Harry un plico di fogli. Non appena il moro li ebbe presi in mano gli fece però segno di aspettare.

Terminò dopo poco la chiamata salutando educatamente la cliente e si rivolse nuovamente a lui mentre sentirono Abigail sbraitare qualcosa come 'riceverete notizie dal mio superiore!'. Harry sperò ardentemente di non essere quel superiore e ringraziò Merlino che l'arrabbiatura della ragazza non fosse sfociata in qualche magia involontaria. Solitamente però succedeva qualcosa quando la cosa andava a colpire direttamente lei, se erano faccende del negozio poteva anche infervorarsi, ma poi la cosa passava inosservata al suo campo magico.

David ed Harry comunque non poterono fare a meno di ridacchiare mentre la vedevano portarsi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e raddrizzarsi un orecchino.

« Hanno lasciato un messaggio per te » disse David ad Harry, allungandogli una busta.

« Chi? » chiese Harry notando che Abigail si era avvicinata curiosa a loro due.

« Chi vuoi che lasci una pergamena con un sigillo di cera lacca? Sicuramente uno dei tuoi amici »

« Pallido e biondo? » s'intromise Abigail ridacchiando in modo che gli ricordò troppo Lavanda e Calì.

L’altro ragazzo annuì.

« Merlino Abby, che ti prende? »

Stavolta fu il turno di David scuotere la testa con un sorriso sulle labbra. Le imprecazioni di Harry erano diventate leggenda in negozio.

« Beh, non è strano che in anni che ti conosciamo non abbiamo mai visto neanche di sfuggita un tuo amico e ora non fai che uscire con lui? »

« Io non esco con lui. E poi te l'ho detto che non siamo amici » le fece notare Harry ricevendo in cambio una profonda occhiata da parte della ragazza.

« Ok. Quando lo dici, però, abbi almeno da decenza di non sorridere come un idiota e non diventare rosso grifondoro, come dici tu! »

Harry diventò ancora più rosso, rendendosi conto dell'innegabile sorriso in cui si erano involontariamente curvate le sue labbra.

« Devi chiamare il Purple Moon » gli disse la ragazza riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri e allungandogli un biglietto sul quale Harry vide un numero di telefono.

« Le prendono o no? »

« No » rispose lei, livida « E rivogliono i soldi ».

Harry rise: se queste erano le premesse...

« Ci penso io, vado in ufficio. Abby, ci pensi tu al reparto? Helena è già arrivata e non deve fare cassa ».

« Tranquillo, ci pensiamo noi » rispose la ragazza uscendo dalla postazione e sparendo lungo il corridoio.

« Grazie David » mormorò Harry indicando il plico di curriculum e dirigendosi verso il magazzino e girando poi a sinistra alla ricerca di una scrivania vuota alla quale potevano svolgere i lavori più burocratici.

 

La pergamena di Draco, intanto, era ben al sicuro nella tasca posteriore dei jeans

 

Dopo venticinque minuti e un'accesa discussione per la quale Harry ringraziò di non avere a portata di mano la bacchetta, la conclusione giocò a suo favore. Il pacco sarebbe stato nuovamente consegnato al maneggio da un loro fattorino.

Posò la cornetta sul telefono e si portò una mano alla fronte per massaggiarsi la cicatrice. Era talmente abituato ad avere mal di testa in quel preciso punto che oramai non ci faceva neanche più caso. Chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì di scatto piegando il collo prima a destra e poi a sinistra.

Controllò che non ci fosse molta gente nei paraggi e, velocemente, recuperò la lettera dai jeans.

Prima di aprirla la osservò attentamente: sul davanti c'era scritto esclusivamente il suo nome con un inchiostro verde scuro e, sul retro, i lembi della pergamena erano stati fissati con un timbro di ceralacca recante la grande 'M' del Ministero della Magia. Notò che intono alla grande lettera, alcune lettere formavano delle parole che circondavano il simbolo del Ministero. Si chinò sulla busta e riuscì a fatica distinguere la scritta 'Auror'.

 

 

Hai detto niente gufi.  
Oggi sono impegnato a testare delle nuove Pozioni.  
Ti aspetto alle sette di questa sera alla statua di Peter Pan ai giardini di Kensington.  
Vieni a stomaco vuoto. 

DM 

PS: evita i vestiti alla Weasley.

 

 

Per la mezz’ora successiva Harry non fu in grado di leggere una parola di quei curriculum.

 

 

***

 

 

« Kreacher, questa sera non ceno » disse sbrigativo Harry non appena entrò in casa, lanciando le scarpe in un angolo del corridoio.

« Il padrone sta male? » domandò l’elfo sbucando fuori dalla cucina.

« No, il padrone esce a cena. Non so quando tornerò. Ho bisogno di farmi una doccia e… Non è che potresti prendermi i vestiti buoni? » domandò Harry controllando l’orologio. Aveva due ore di tempo.

« Kreacher li stirerà e li metterà sul letto del padrone » mormorò l’elfo con un inchino.

« Grazie mille » mormorò il ragazzo prima di chiudersi in bagno.

Dopo mezzora di doccia, in cui arrivò persino a pulirsi il sotto delle unghie con una spazzolina, si rese conto che era nervoso e aveva lo stomaco in subbuglio perché… Malfoy l’aveva invitato fuori a cena.

Il ragazzo non l’aveva scritto esplicitamente nel biglietto però non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti. A meno che non avesse organizzato un attacco di Mangiamorte e farlo arrivare a stomaco vuoto era una tecnica per indebolirlo. Era un pensiero alquanto paranoico sul quale si rese conto di aver indugiato anche più del necessario, ma certe volte per lui era inevitabile. Escludendo i Mangiamorte, se una persona qualunque avesse letto quel biglietto, non ci avrebbe letto altro che uno scortese invito a cena. Ma era pur sempre Malfoy!

Con un paio d’incantesimi si asciugò i capelli e rinunciando sin dal principio a pettinarli, dopo di ché andò in camera e vide che l’elfo gli aveva diligentemente già stirato quanto gli aveva chiesto.

Non era un abbigliamento che aveva adottato molte volte, eccetto che per andare ai colloqui e le prime volte che usciva con Abigail. Erano un paio di pantaloni neri, una camicia bianca e una giacca nera. Semplice, sobrio ma che al tempo stesso davano comunque anche un tocco di eleganza, ma non eccessiva. Aveva cominciato ad avere abiti decenti frequentando Hogwarts dov’era tenuto ad indossare la divisa scolastica, per il resto aveva sempre posseduto gli abiti smessi di Dudley e i maglioni della signora Weasley. Da quando si era trasferito nel mondo Babbano aveva potuto prendere tutti gli abiti che desiderava (i soldi non gli mancavano di certo, lavorava per evitare di essere un nullafacente depresso e avere un minimo di rapporti umani) ma il suo stile era sempre rimasto molto povero: jeans e maglietta. Maglioni e giacche per quando faceva freddo.

Si vestì lentamente, richiamando poi a sé con un incantesimo d’Appello un paio di stivali che aveva comprato l’anno precedente più per sfizio che per vera utilità. Probabilmente erano stati il ‘regalo di consolazione’ quando Abby gli aveva dato il benservito.

Scosse la testa e, dopo aver indossato le calzature, aprì un’anta dell’armadio e si guardò allo specchio. Non era niente di diverso rispetto al solito, sembrava solo meno stanco e disordinato. Tanto sapeva che era comunque tutto inutile: nel momento in cui si sarebbe smaterializzato, dell'ordine dei suoi capelli non sarebbe rimasto neanche il ricordo.

Tornò in bagno e mise un profumo che gli aveva regalato Abigail per il suo ultimo compleanno. Lo usava molto di rado, ma semplicemente perché non vedeva l'utilità di usare un profumo costoso per andare a faticare in negozio.

Controllò l'orologio e vide che aveva ancora venti minuti: il tempo necessario per smaterializzarsi in luogo abbastanza isolato nel parco e per raggiungere tranquillamente il punto d'incontro. Raccolse la bacchetta prima d'infilarsi una giacca di pelle nera abbastanza lunga e avvolgersi una sciarpa nera intorno al collo. La sciarpa oro e scarlatta che aveva usato ai tempi di Hogwarts era piegata accuratamente e chiusa nel baule scuola insieme alle divise, alle cravatte e oggetti che erano divenuti assolutamente inutili. O che, come il calderone, lo erano sempre stati anche quando frequentava Hogwarts.

« Ciao Kreacher! » gridò Harry prima di agitare la bacchetta e sparire con un sonoro crack.

Era stata una mossa imprudente materializzarsi direttamente nel parco ma, fortunatamente, non c'era nessuno nel raggio di metri e metri.

Mise velocemente la bacchetta nella borsa e, con molta calma, s'incamminò verso il punto d'incontro. Kensington Garden era diventato famoso soprattutto per la favola di Barry. Quando Harry raggiunse la statua con cinque minuti di ritardo rispetto all’orario indicato dal biondo, vide che di Malfoy non c'era ancora traccia. Faceva abbastanza freddo e, per non esserne infastidito, cominciò a gironzolare intorno all'installazione. Si ritrovò a riflettere sul fatto che non gli fosse mai piaciuto molto Peter Pan; quando era piccolo desiderava solo poter crescere per lasciare i Dursley il più in fretta possibile, a Hogwarts invece non aveva avuto il tempo per essere un bambino e comportarsi davvero come tale. Era subito diventato un adolescente costretto ad affrontare il suo Capitan Uncino personale, anche se spesso aveva avuto l'impressione che Voldemort incarnasse entrambe le figure: il cattivo e anche il bambino che non voleva crescere. Sorrise amaramente al ricordo del momento in cui, credendolo morto, la prima espressione di potere di Voldemort sarebbe stata quella di cancellare la cerimonia dello Smistamento affinché fossero tutti dei Serpeverde. Definirlo infantile ad Harry sembrava quasi fin troppo poco... Sembrava proprio che ogni grande cattivo delle favole o - come nel suo caso - della storia, avesse il suo lato patetico.*

« Perso nei ricordi, Potter? »

« Può darsi » rispose quietamente Harry cercando di non dar vedere all'altro quando il suo arrivo improvviso l'avesse spaventato. Si aspettava un'entrata meno ad effetto.

« Vedo che hai evitato capi alla Weasley » constato piacevolmente il biondo.

Harry si limitò ad alzare le spalle e grattarsi poi il collo imbarazzato.

« Perché mi hai chiesto di venire qui? »

« Forse perché non sapevo che altri punti di riferimento darti. Almeno ero certo che conoscessi questo posto, visto che ci siamo passati davanti la prima volta che siamo venuti qua » rispose sferzante l'ex Serpeverde.

« Ma che cosa romantica! Ti ricordi cosa abbiamo fatto nostro primo appuntamento » replicò ironico Harry. Probabilmente era la luce e la sua vista gli dava tutto fuorché certezze, ma non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto se il lieve tono rosato assunto dalle guance del biondo fosse stato reale.

« Non era un appuntamento, Potter » sibilò il biondo, acido.

« Quanto siamo permalosi Malfoy! Stavo solo scherzando... Non pensavo che ti fossi accorto della statua, tutto qua » spiegò Harry.

« Possiamo andare, allora? » domandò Draco dopo essersi schiarito la voce.

« E dove? »

« Mi pareva di averti detto di venire qua a stomaco vuoto... ».

« Infatti sto morendo di fame per colpa tua ».

« E allora secondo te dove mai potremmo andare? » gli domandò il biondo, ovvio.

« A cena fuori? »

« Si, Potter » rispose Malfoy caustico.

« Oh, perfetto. Se vado avanti così finirò per digerirmi da solo » replicò Harry.

L'ex Serpeverde alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma sorrise ugualmente prima di fare cenno al moro di seguirlo.

S'incamminarono lungo il sentiero che portava all'uscita del parco senza però dire una parola. Harry osservava Malfoy che portava un elegante cappotto nero chiuso con dei raffinati alamari d'argento a forma di serpente e camminava con la schiena bella dritta e a testa alta, a differenza di lui che spesso e volentieri tendeva a far ciondolare le spalle in avanti. Harry continuava comunque a prestare attenzione ad ogni singola mossa dell'altro e aveva ancora la mano destra nella borsa. Da quando era arrivato nel parco non aveva mai smesso d'impugnare saldamente la bacchetta. Moody sarebbe stato fiero di lui: quella sì che poteva chiamarsi vigilanza costante.

« Arrivati » annunciò davanti alla piccola entrata rosso scarlatto e con in cima una scritta d'oro che recitava Vento** « Insegna un po' troppo Grifondoro, ma se me l'ha consigliato la Granger... »

« TI SEI FATTO CONSIGLIARE DA HERMIONE?! » bisbiglio Harry come se in realtà stesse urlando e impallidì per il terrore.. Per le mutande di Merlino, come avrebbe detto la suddetta, Hermione non poteva saperlo. Non poteva sapere che...

« Calmati Potter, mi ha solo prenotato un tavolo per due. Non sa perché » lo rassicurò Malfoy.

« Perché te l'ha prenotato lei? »

« Non ho dimestichezza con quegli aggeggi che usano i Babbani per parlarsi a distanza » spiegò Malfoy spingendo la porta. Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma poi comprese che il ragazzo stava alludendo al telefono.

« Come hai fatto a convincerla? »

« Ho i miei metodi di persuasione » rispose per poi rivolgersi al cameriere che li aveva accolti « Ho prenotato un tavolo per due a nome Granger ».

L'uomo annuì e li condusse verso un tavolo posizionato in un angolo che Harry gradì molto. Odiava i posti al centro della stanza, per quello da Starbucks, ogni volta che poteva, andava a sedersi nel tavolino più isolato della caffetteria.

« Presentarmi col nome della Granger era una cosa che mai avrei pensato di fare » brontolò il biondo togliendosi il cappotto e riponendolo attentamente all'appendiabiti poco distante da lui, subito imitato da Harry. Il moro notò che l'abbigliamento di Malfoy non era cambiato molto. Portava ancora giacca e pantaloni neri e un pullover a collo alto del medesimo colore, esattamente gli stessi abiti che portava ad Hogwarts quando non era tenuto ad indossare l'uniforme.

« Non è che l'hai costretta con l'Imperius? » domandò Harry preoccupato.

Malfoy alzò gli occhi al cielo. Di nuovo.

« Ho semplicemente fatto il Serpeverde ».

« Vale a dire? »

« Ho glissato le sue domande » spiegò calmissimo il biondo disfacendo il tovagliolo e posandoselo sulle gambe. Harry sapeva perfettamente che Hermione sospettava qualcosa, o non sarebbe stata lei. A differenza di Malfoy, era stato il suo migliore amico per ben sette anni. Evitò comunque di farlo presente al biondo.

Un ragazzo che doveva avere all'incirca la loro età gli consegnò i menù e, per alcuni minuti, li sfogliarono in silenzio. Davanti a tutte quelle pietanze lo stomaco di Harry cominciò a dare ulteriori segni di disagio. Quando il ragazzo tornò, Malfoy ordinò un filetto di branzino con verdure e una un bicchiere di vino bianco. Harry invece preferì pasta con funghi, salsiccia, olive nere e da bere una coca.

« Sei totalmente privo di classe » lo rimbeccò il biondo alludendo alla sua ordinazione, una volta che il cameriere se ne fu andato.

« Sono troppo occupato a godermi l'assurdità del momento ».

« Assurdità? »

« Beh, non vorrai dirmi che Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy a cena insieme in un ristorante Babbano è un'immagine che rientra nella normalità ».

Il biondo parve rifletterci ma poi convenne, effettivamente, quella situazione era ben più che insolita.

« Su costa stavi lavorando oggi? » domandò Harry, aprendo una confezione di grissini che gli erano stati portati insieme alle bevande per placarsi i crampi allo stomaco.

« Sto portando avanti un progetto per allungare la durata della Polisucco. In un paio d'anni di ricerche sono progredito di cinque minuti... E' un processo che sfiora quasi l'alchimia miscelare la giusta quantità di polvere di corno di Bicorno e di pelle tritata di Girillacco » asserì serio il ragazzo che impedì ad Harry di rimanere serio, scoppiando così a ridere il più silenziosamente possibile.

Draco alzò un sopracciglio.

« Sai Potter, il mio lavoro non è agitare insulsamente una bacchetta. Nessuno ha mai sperato che potessi comprendere la bellezza del calderone che bolle a fuoco lento, con i suoi vapori scintillanti, il delicato potere dei liquidi che scorrono nelle vene umane, ammaliando la mente, stregando i sensi. Piton, a differenza che a te, è riuscito ad insegnarmi ad imbottigliare la fama, la gloria, addirittura la morte... »***

« Perché queste parole non mi suonano nuove? » domandò Harry cercando di ricordare dove le avesse già sentite.

Il biondo non poté replicare perché gli vennero consegnate le loro ordinazioni.

« Buon appetito » gli disse educatamente Harry prima d'infilzare un maccherone e un pezzo di salsiccia con la forchetta sotto lo sguardo oramai rassegnato di Draco.

Mangiarono per alcuni minuti in silenzio finché Harry non domandò al ragazzo come stessero i due novelli sposi.

« Bene, anche se lui non fa che lamentarsi degli orari di lei e viceversa ».

« Oh... ma sarebbe stato strano se non avessero avuto nulla su cui litigare ».

« Non posso che essere d'accordo, anche se i dettagli più scabrosi del loro matrimonio mi sono stati fortunatamente risparmiati »

« Ma quindi ora siete… amici? » domandò Harry senza riuscire a nascondere una punta di invidia e malinconia nella voce.

« Intratteniamo rapporti civili, il che non significa andare a cena da lei ogni venerdì sera » rispose Draco prima di gustarsi un boccone di filetto mentre la bocca del moro era ancora - o nuovamente - piena di maccheroni.

« E gli altri? » chiese Harry non appena ebbe inghiottito.

« Gli altri chi? »

« Chiunque di cui tu sappia qualcosa » rispose Harry abbassando lo sguardo e cercando di recuperare educatamente un'oliva che gli era sfuggita dal piatto.

« Beh... La piccola Weasley è andata a lavorare nel negozio del gemello rimasto. Dopo la perdita del fratello e dell'amore della sua vita non ha più voluto saperne di studiare o fare qualunque altra cosa » iniziò a spiegare Malfoy « Ma prima che tu possa sentirti in colpa » lo anticipò il biondo, vedendo che aveva già iniziato a mordersi le labbra violentemente « E' tornata con Thomas da due anni. In un modo o nell'altro è riuscita a superare il trauma. Così per il gemello che è tornato con la ragazza che giocava nella vostra squadra ».

« Angelina Johnson? »

Malfoy annuì.

« Ma George non è mai stato con lei! » protestò Harry.

« Ai tempi pensi che m'interessasse distinguerli? »

« Ora sì? »

« Ora non c'è più nessuno da distinguere » asserì Malfoy. Questa volta fu il suo turno abbassare lo sguardo sul piatto e non disse nulla per circa un minuto.

« E Neville? » chiese Harry per spezzare il silenzio.

« Paciock » iniziò subito a dire l'altro « ha ricevuto innumerevoli meriti per quello che ha fatto col Cappello e la Spada che aveva in mano a fine battaglia e che aveva usato per tagliare la testa a Nagini. Non l'avrei mai detto che potesse essere tanto coraggioso da parlare in quel modo al Signore Oscuro, sfidandolo apertamente. Credevo che tu e Silenti foste i soli pazzi che osassero tanto ».

« Neville era un Grifondoro e ha dimostrato che il Cappello Parlante non si era sbagliato smistandolo lì e non a Tassorosso »

« Non capisco perché l'abbia fatto, ma immagino che sia stato utile » disse Draco ricevendo in cambio un'occhiataccia da parte di Harry.

« Comunque » riprese a parlare il biondo « dopo essere stato osannato per un anno intero dalla Gazzetta del Profeta e folle di ammiratori che hanno riversato su di lui la loro devozione in mancanza dell'Eroe per eccellenza, si è dato alla carriera dell'Erbologo ».

La discussione continuò per tutta la durata del dessert: Draco gli racconto che 'quella svampita della Lovegood' si era data alle spedizioni alla ricerca di animali fantastici ("ed inesistenti", non avevano potuto fare a meno di aggiungere entrambi) insieme a quell’altro svitato del nipote di Newt Scamadro. Di più però non sapeva. I suoi - pochi - amici erano tutti di Serpeverde e che la maggior parte sono fuggiti o addirittura ad Azkaban; che fine avessero fatto la Chang, certi Tassorosso o Corvonero, a meno che non lavorassero al Dipartimento Auror o nei paraggi, lo ignorava. Gli fece sapere che il suo figlioccio – nonché suo cugino di secondo grado – stava bene e la Granger lo vedeva ogni tanto, quando andava a trovare la signora Weasley che spesso s’intratteneva con la sorella di sua madre, meglio conosciuta anche come l’altra Black ripudiata.

« Ma Zabini? » domandò Harry.

« Fa parte dei miei amici, anzi... Forse era l'unico davvero rispettabile della nostra casa, insieme a Nott. Comunque, anche se non era implicato in prima persona con Voldemort, non aveva voglia di affrontare i processi per sollevarlo dai sospetti. Non c'erano prove di suoi coinvolgimenti e, dopo aver dato la mia parola davanti alla corte, gli è stato accordato il permesso di trasferirsi in Francia, purché faccia annualmente visita al consolato inglese, affinché inviino al nostro Ministero informazioni riguardo le sue attività ».

« Lo senti spesso? »

« Talvolta ci scambiamo qualche gufo » replicò Draco assaporando l'ultimo boccone di Millefoglie.

« E la Parkinson? »

« Dopo aver passato alcuni mesi ad Azkaban si è trasferita in Germania dove ha sposato un rispettabile Purosangue al verde. Lui le ha ridato rispettabilità e lei la dote. Da allora non l'ho più vista. Si è ritirata nella magione nella campagna di Magdeburg e non so molto altro su di lei. Le spedisco un paio di gufi all'anno ai quali si degna di rispondere »

« Capisco... »

« Potter, come hai fatto a non ricevere neanche un gufo quando sei scappato? »

Harry ridacchiò rischiando di far cadere del tiramisù dalla forchetta.

« Una versione alternativa dell'incantesimo Respingi-Babbani che, devo dire, funziona divinamente. E’ poco usato, perché non appena la lettera si avvicina troppo, quella prende fuoco e il gufo se ne va »

« Non è poco usato per pigrizia, è magia oscura! »

« Beh, dai Black effettivamente non ci si può aspettare altro. Ti dispiace se andiamo? »

Draco scosse la testa e chiese il conto, rifiutandosi poi di accettare i soldi di Harry.

« Posso permettermelo Malfoy, anche se faccio il commesso in un negozio. A me non hanno dilapidato il patrimonio »

Il biondo non lo ascoltò e, dopo aver pagato, uscirono, ripercorrendo la strada fatta per raggiungere il ristorante. Entrando nei giardini iniziarono a camminare senza una vera meta. Per fare ritorno a casa non avevano bisogno di altro che un colpo di bacchetta e un luogo sicuro in cui smaterializzarsi senza essere visti dai Babbani,

« Perché prima d'ora non mi avevi mai chiesto nulla dei tuoi presunti amici? » gli domandò Draco, come se si fosse tenuto per sé quella domanda dalla prima volta che si erano visti.

« Perché fa male saperlo » rispose semplicemente Harry continuando a camminare lungo la serpentina di Hyde Park limitandosi ad ascoltare il rumore della ghiaia che scricchiolava sotto le loro scarpe. Non si era lasciato andare in spiegazioni particolareggiate o dettagliate: aveva risposto semplicemente l'unica cosa che potesse rispondere. Aveva fatto male, molto male e non era certo che la serata gli fosse piaciuta davvero, ma se non altro Draco era riuscito a togliergli qualche peso dalla coscienza. Ciò non toglieva che comunque si sentiva da schifo.

« Malfoy...? » domandò improvvisamente Harry.

« Uhm? »

« Ti va una Burrobirra? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * concetto liofilizzato che viene esposto e ampiamente trattato in "Harry Potter e l'anti-Peter Pan" di Isabelle Cani.
> 
> ** il ristorante esiste davvero. Purtroppo non era quello che volevo, ma era l'unico abbastanza vicino al luogo d'incontro dei due. Sì, lo so, potevo inventarmi tutto di sana pianta, ma mi piace essere realistica in fatto di luoghi ^^
> 
> *** suonano familiari anche a voi?! XD pag. 132 [HP1]
> 
> Questo è il capitolo di cui vado assolutamente più orogoliosa per ora XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Tutto appartiene a JKRowling. Io non ci guadagno nulla.

**Capitolo 6**

« Ora capisco perché Abigail è venuta a casa tua solo una volta » disse Draco non appena Harry rimosse tutti gli incantesimi che impedivano a qualunque estraneo di rintracciare ed entrare nella sua abitazione.

« Non me lo dire! Quel giorno avevo dovuto lasciare la casa scoperta da qualunque tipo di protezione e avevo mandato Kreacher a Grimmaud Place a prendere delle cose e fare visita a Walburga Black. Ho passato la maggior parte del tempo a guardarmi le spalle e accertarmi che nessuno mi avesse seguito » spiegò Harry riponendo la sua giacca e il cappotto di Draco all'appendiabiti.

« Un po’ paranoico, eh? » gli fece notare il biondo guardandosi in giro e seguendolo poi in quello che si rivelò essere il salotto.

« Temevo di ritrovarmi Mangiamorte nel comodino, dentro gli armadi o dietro la tenda della doccia » ammise rammaricato il ragazzo avvicinandosi all'armadietto in cui teneva alcuni liquori magici, diverse bottiglie di Burrobirra e alcuni stuzzichini come patatine o cioccolatini.

Draco non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare ricevendo in cambio l'ennesima occhiataccia da Harry.

« Va bene Potter, non lo faccio più » lo schernì il biondo accomodandosi sul divano.

« Ah, giusto perché tu lo sappia... C'è un incantesimo su queste mura che ha gli stessi vincoli di un Voto Infrangibile » iniziò a dire Harry vago, vedendo l'altro ragazzo impallidire « Se è tua intenzione dire a qualcuno dove vivo o lavoro... beh, comincia a comporre il tuo epitaffio ».

« POTTER! » gridò Malfoy esterrefatto.

« Sapevi che saresti entrato in una casa protetta da magia oscura »

« Ma non pensavo così oscura! » protestò Draco.

« Una patatina? »*

 

 

***

 

L’ex Serpeverde sorseggiava compostamente la sua Burrobirra sul divano mentre Harry aveva appoggiato gambe e schiena sui braccioli della poltrona. Poco abituato com’era a portare determinati abiti, si era tolto la giacca e l’aveva posata malamente sullo schienale. Di sicuro non gli sarebbe servita a breve e Kreacher avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di lavarla e stirarla.

« La casa è contaminata o posso stare tranquillo? » domandò il biondo.

« In che senso? »

« Non voglio pensare di essere seduto su un qualcosa che ti ha ospitato mentre ti accoppiavi con una Babbana»

« Non è una Babbana! » protestò immediatamente Harry « E poi non abbiamo avuto occasione di testare tutte le superfici ».

« Sei disgustoso, Potter » asserì Draco mentre il moro alzava gli occhi al cielo, rassegnato.

« Dimmi un po’ Malfoy… » cominciò a dire Harry cercando una posizione più comoda « come hai fatto a diventare un Maestro di Pozioni? »

« Sono stato allievo di Piton » rispose lui alzando le spalle.

« Anch’io, ma non mi pare di aver mai dato grande prova delle mie capacità. A parte al sesto anno, ma solo perché usavo un vecchio testo scolastico di Pit- »

« Appunto. Nel suo testamento Severus mi ha lasciato ogni suo avere, compresi tutti i suoi appunti sulla materia. Mi sono limitato a studiarli mentre facevo il master per diventare Maestro di Pozioni. Una volta ottenuta la qualifica il Dipartimento Auror mi ha assunto, fine della storia ».

« Perché sei andato proprio lì? Non saresti potuto andare ad insegnare ad Hogwarts? » domandò Harry non comprendendo ancora a pieno la ragione che avesse spinto Draco a lavorare proprio per gli Auror, quelli che durante la guerra avrebbe tranquillamente definito i suoi nemici.

« Lumacorno insegna ancora lì e poi… Non volevo più avere a che fare con Hogwarts. Sciocco forse, ma l’ultimo anno che non c’eri non mi sembrava neanche di essere lì. Non avevo più il mio avversario… Mi sembrava inutile la mia presenza ».

« Ero impegnato su un altro fronte » rispose Harry infastidito.

« Ma tu sei sempre stato mio, Potter ».

Harry si sentì arrossire e Draco si morse le labbra rivolgendosi quasi uno sguardo di sfida.

« E oltre a far bollire dubbie sostanze nei calderoni che fai? » domandò il padrone di casa per ridare vita alla conversazione e non soffermassi su quell’ultima ed imbarazzante dichiarazione che l’ex Serpeverde aveva appena fatto.

« Mi diletto giocando a Quidditch, talvolta cavalco – a differenza di te che fingi di farlo e basta – leggo e trascorro il mio tempo al Manor » rispose il biondo, riscuotendosi.

« Non era quello che intendevo » mormorò Harry.

« Cosa vuoi sapere? »

« Della tua vita privata. Cosa fai, con chi esci… Cose così ».

Draco rivolse ad Harry un’occhiata che non prometteva nulla di buono, ,a rispose comunque.

« La mia famiglia ha perso tutto il suo prestigio e ora tocca a me avere una condotta esemplare e ridare lustro al cognome che porto »

« Con un matrimonio? » si azzardò a chiedere Harry.

« Mio padre è in prigione e non può avanzare pretese a riguardo. Mia madre invece sostiene che sia abbastanza grande per decidere da me cosa farne della mia vita ».

« Sai, pensavo che qualunque cosa fosse successa, ti saresti sposato con la Parkinson ».

« Con Pansy? I nostri padri ne hanno parlato a lungo ma, come hai visto, qualunque progetto fosse stato fatto su di noi è sfumato » disse Draco, portandosi alle labbra la bottiglia.

« Ora cosa farei per riportare a galla il tuo cognome? Sposerai una Mezzosangue? »

Mancò poco che il biondo non si strozzasse con la Burrobirra che stava bevendo.

« Beh, sarai lo scapolo d’oro del Mondo Magico, tutte saranno in coda per accalappiarsi Draco Malfoy! »

« Potter » iniziò a spiegare il biondo con tutta la calma possibile « vengo da una famiglia di Mangiamorte, molti mi hanno ritenuto uno dei principali responsabili della morte di Silente e – se non avessi esitato – sarebbe stato davvero così. Ho tenuto Madama Rosmerta sotto Imperius per un anno, rischiato di fare fuori quella tizia di Grifondoro e persino la Donnola… Capirai che, essendo venute alla luce tutte queste accuse, non siano esattamente molte le persone che vogliono imparentarsi con un soggetto come me? »

« Ma sei stato assolto! »

« Grazie al tuo testamento Potter. E alla testimonianza della Granger e di Weasley, altrimenti sarei a marcire ad Azkaban ancora adesso ».

« E le altre famiglie che erano nella tua situazione? » domandò Harry.

« Come ti ho già detto, molti sono scappati e i pochi rimasti non voglio più avere a che fare gli uni con gli altri. Perché sono finito a lavorare al Dipartimento Auror? Perché sapevo che sarebbe stato pressoché impossibile incontrare qualcuno con un passato come il mio. Oltretutto la posizione che occupo mi garantisce di dimostrare il mio impegno nell’aiutare a fare piazza pulita di maghi oscuri ».

« Ma… » provò a dire Harry, rendendosi conto che la sua vita e quella di Malfoy in fondo non erano così diverse. Entrambi avevano fatto una scelta difficile nella speranza di trovare pace in qualche modo: lui si era lasciato tutto alle spalle, scappando ed espiando a modo suo le morti che non era riuscito ad evitare. L’ex Serpeverde stava facendo lo stesso, collaborando con persone che aveva sempre disprezzato.

« Ti sei reso conto non di non essere l’unico, eh Potter? »

Harry deglutì imbarazzato e questa volta fu Draco a cambiare prontamente discorso.

« Allora, me la fai vedere questa catapecchia che ti ostini a chiamare a casa? » domandò sprezzante ma con un sorriso.

Harry non poté fare a meno di ricambiare e fargli strada.

« Sulla cucina non dico nulla: questo è il regno di Kreacher e io a mala pena ci metto dentro piede per cenare » disse non appena il ragazzo mise piede in cucina « di qua invece c’è il bagno e la mia stanza. Non è molto grande come appartamento, ma a me piace ».

« Mi ero sempre chiesto come avrebbe mai potuto essere la tua camera Potter e i miei sospetti sono stati confermati… ».

Harry lo guardò pensieroso.

« E’ orrida. Sembra di rivedere il dormitorio di Serpeverde » constatò il biondo « in rosso però, che è ancora peggio ».

« Allora era fatto così anche il vostro! » esclamò Harry con un sorriso dando così conferma a Malfoy che, in fondo, Harry si era ricreato il suo personale dormitorio di Grifondoro, con tanto di letto a baldacchino.

« Non ho mai avuto una camera tutta mia » spiegò Harry.

« E quella? » domandò Draco indicando con un cenno del capo la porta chiusa a cui Harry dava le spalle.

« La Stanza delle mie Necessità ».

« Non intendevo il bagno, Potter ».

« Neanche io ».

Si guardarono per alcuni istanti finché Harry, colto da quella forza improvvisa di eccitazione e incoscienza tipica del suo passato da Grifondoro, fece cenno a Draco di aspettarlo.

Andò a recuperare la bacchetta dalla borsa e, con alcuni incantesimi non verbali, aprì ad un’altra persona la porta che, ogni volta, lo costringeva a scendere a patti col suo passato.

Draco lo seguì silenziosamente all’interno dell’ampia stanza che, a prima vista, poteva quasi ricordare l’ufficio di Silente. Con alcuni incantesimi aveva aggiunto delle scale al centro della stanza e alzato il soffitto, in modo da poterla soppalcare. Draco si avvicinò a guardare l’ampia libreria che conteneva antichi testi magici e, come aveva sospettato, diversi aventi come tema le Arti Oscure. Uno scaffale invece era stato destinato a tutti i libri che avevano acquistato durante gli anni che aveva trascorso ad Hogwarts.

« Tieni ancora i libri di Allock?! » gli domandò Draco divertito, sfiorando con l’indice la copertina di Trekking con i Troll.

«Sono divertenti » rispose semplicemente Harry.

Il biondo sembrò studiare a fondo ogni angolo della stanza: dalla libreria ai vari oggetti che Harry aveva seminato il giro: dalla Firebolt appesa al muro, a uno Spioscopio particolarmente bello che troneggiava sulla scrivania, lasciando di tanto qualche commento sulla sistemazione o l’utilità di tenere con sé certi manufatti.

« Mi spieghi poi il senso di- UN BOCCINO? Dove diavolo l’hai trovato?!» gli domandò esterrefatto Malfoy quando la pallina dorata gli sfrecciò davanti al viso. A Harry piaceva molto stare nel suo studio e sentire il Boccino ronzare intorno a lui.

« Sgraffignato » rispose, ripetendo involontariamente le parole che aveva visto proferire a suo padre nei ricordi di Piton.

« E’ particolare » commentò Malfoy quando completò il giro della stanza.

« Come puoi vedere, la passione per i giochi di ruolo non potrebbe giustificare una porta che si apre con un vero incantesimo, ammuffiti libri di magia, foto in movimento, una scopa da corsa e una pallina dorata che svolazza per la stanza ».

«Un po' troppo Grifondoro, però... » constatò il biondo con una smorfia soffermandosi un’ultima volta sullo stendardo della Casa rosso-oro che pendeva da una ringhiera del soppalco.

Harry gli scoccò un'occhiata adirata.

« Vivendo tra i Babbani è scomodo essere un mago » mormorò Draco facendo scorrere lo sguardo in ogni angolo della stanza.

« No, è scomodo essere un mago e chiamarsi Harry Potter ».

 

 

***

 

 

« Malfoy, ho bisogno di sapere una cosa » disse Harry quando uscirono dalla Stanza e il moro l’ebbe sigillata nuovamente con gli incantesimi abituali.

« No, Potter. Non voglio sposarti » rispose all’istante il ragazzo.

« Cretino » sibilò Harry fermandosi in mezzo al corridoio « Ho bisogno di sapere come hai fatto a trovarmi ».

« E’ tardi. Credo che sia ora- » iniziò a dire Draco prima che il moro, preso da uno scatto di rabbia, lo afferrò per un lembo della giacca e bloccò contro una parete.

« Malfoy, DEVI rispondermi! »

« Io non ti devo nulla, Potter ».

La furia negli occhi di Harry sembrò affievolirsi, così come la presa sui suoi abiti; questo però non permise a Draco di sottrarsi dal moro.

Harry voleva delle risposte? Le avrebbe avute, bastava solo non fare il buon Grifondoro e sfruttare quel po’ di Serpeverde che c’era in lui.

« La prima volta che ci siamo rivisti mi hai detto di avermi trovato perché non volevi avere debiti con me. Mi devi la vita Malfoy e in cambio voglio la verità » sibilò lasciando di scatto la presa e permettendo al biondo di allontanarsi dal muro e ricomporsi.

« Va bene, però ho bisogno dell’aiuto del Vecchio Ogden ».

Harry, compresa la richiesta, lo invitò a riaccomodarsi in salotto e dall’armadietto dei liquori prese due bicchieri e il whisky richiesto da Draco. Posò tutto sul tavolino di vetro davanti al divano e con la bacchetta fece apparire del ghiaccio in entrambi i bicchieri prima di riempirli con il liquido ambrato.

« Ho iniziato a cercati quattro anni fa, quando i processi si erano conclusi e i sopravvissuti alla guerra stavano iniziando a ricostruire il Mondo Magico. Mi ero iscritto al master di Pozioni dopo aver ripetuto l’ultimo anno ad Hogwarts insieme a tutti gli studenti che desideravano ottenere i M.A.G.O. Chi non era stato arrestato, morto o scomparso, era tornato a scuola. Persino Weasley. Io però ero l’unico Serpeverde del mio anno. Non facevo altro che passare le mie giornate sui libri in Biblioteca o in tribunale. In Sala Comune l’ambiente era sempre teso: uscivo presto il mattino e tornavo tardi la sera. Tutti, per colpa del mio passato mi evitavano come la peste. Fu la Granger la prima che mi rivolse gentilmente parola ».

« E cosa ti disse? »

« Niente di particolare all’inizio. Aveva solo bisogno di un libro in cima ad uno scaffale ».

« Ma non poteva fare un incantesimo d’Appello? » domandò Harry perplesso, dando così la possibilità a Draco di portarsi il bicchiere alle labbra « O ha usato un pretesto per rivolgerti parola e vedere come avresti reagito? »

« Bingo, Potter. Le presi il libro e il resto venne un po’ da sé. Scambiavamo qualche parola di rado, ma almeno non mi sentivo più così solo e detestato dalla scuola. Sia chiaro, quando ti dico che non siamo amici è la verità… Un giorno però me ne uscii con una frase piuttosto ridicola come ‘si sente la mancanza di Potter’ e lei parve crollare. Mi disse che anche se capiva faceva male comunque ma che doveva rispettare il tuo desiderio, anche perché nessun gufo che aveva provato a spedirti sembrava aver effettuato la consegna. La ragione me l’hai illustrata tu prima ».

« Dovevo pur difendermi in qualche modo » constatò semplicemente Harry.

« Ti ha fatto guadagnare sicuramente qualche punto… Comunque. Ci diplomammo tutti e ognuno prese la sua strada. Quando m’iscrissi al master per diventare Pozionista mi resi conto di quanto davvero fossi solo. Così spedii un gufo alla Granger e c’incontrammo ad Hogsmade e le dissi che volevo trovarti. Lei e Weasley non erano affatto d’accordo, ma non m’impedirono di farlo, certi che le tue tracce fossero ben nascoste… Potter, stai bene? » gli chiese Draco, vedendo che il moro aveva trangugiato l’intero contenuto del bicchiere tutto d’un fiato.

« Scusa, devo ancora superare il trauma dell’immagine di tu ed Hermione che parlate tranquillamente ».

Draco rise e svuotò a sua volta il bicchiere per poi riempirlo nuovamente.

« Iniziai la mia ricerca da Edimburgo. Pensavo che ti saresti nascosto in una grande città e mi sembrava la scelta più appropriata. Setacciai tutte le scuole alla ricerca del tuo nome, gli elenchi cittadini e qualunque cosa potesse essermi utile per riconoscerti nel caso avessi cambiato nome, ma dopo un anno mi arresi, certo che stavo andando nella direzione sbagliata ».

« Ma sai che non l’avevo nemmeno calcolata Edimburgo? » mormorò Harry ridacchiando.

« Abbandonai le mie ricerche per sei mesi e mi concentrai sullo studio. Poi un giorno la Granger mi ricordò della residenza dei Black a Londra e quello mi spinse a ricominciare tutto da capo. Ho estorto informazioni a segretarie Babbane senza usare null’altro che un innocuo Legilmens e cercato in non so quante scuole, finché un giorno una certa Franziska - mi ricordo anche il nome - mi confermò che in quella scuola si era diplomato due anni prima un ragazzo di nome Harry Potter con gli occhiali che si era trasferito da loro per l’ultimo anno » spiegò Malfoy bevendo un altro sorso di whisky e facendo tintinnare il ghiaccio contro il bicchiere.

« Me la ricordo Franziska » ricordò Harry, affascinato dal racconto dell’ex Serpeverde.

« Era qualcosa. Sapevo che non avevo molte informazioni per risalire a te, però era comunque qualcosa. In qualche modo avevo trovato una traccia del tua esistenza. Ne parlai con la Granger ma- »

« Lei ti consigliò di lasciar perdere e concentrarti sui tuoi studi » finì Harry per lui.

« Sì, anche se all’epoca avevo appena iniziato a lavorare al Dipartimento come Pozionista » confermò Draco « Però prima di andarsene mi sorrise, dicendomi che ero cocciutto come te e ossessionato da te come tu lo eri stato con me al sesto anno, quando nemmeno il Quidditch riusciva di distrarti.. Non ci badai molto e provai a pensare dove saresti potuto andare a lavorare: dubitavo saresti rimasto con le mani in mano ».

« E a cosa avevi pensato che avrei potuto fare? » gli domandò curioso Harry.

« Provai a cercarti tra la polizia, ma dopo poco ci rinunciai. L’opzione di vederti in un ufficio dietro una scrivania non l’avevo neanche presa in considerazione. Mi vennero molte idee ma, dopo un po’ di ricerche, mi ritrovavo sempre a scartarle, convinto che non fossero giuste, come se qualcosa mi dicesse che era di sicuro sbagliato ».

« Questo però non spiega come hai fatto a trovarmi » gli fece notare Harry indugiando sul terzo bicchiere di Ogden.

« Capitai in una libreria Babbana e mi accorsi che il lavoro di commesso in fondo poteva anche fare al caso: impersonale ma avevi ugualmente rapporti con la gente. Ripensai alle parole della Granger e al Quidditch. Così restrinsi la mia ricerca a qualcosa che potesse avere a che fare con lo sport, mi sembravi il tipo, così provai a ercarti in qualche squadra di non so cosa, ma alla fine tornai sui negozi. Ne esclusi più di quanto tu possa immaginare, finché tre mesi fa, per caso, capitai davanti al tuo ».

Harry sputacchiò il whisky che aveva appena bevuto.

« TRE MESI??! »

« Sì, Potter. Tre mesi » confermò Draco.

« Ma perché… »

« Volevo essere certo che fossi tu, così un giorno sono arrivato la mattina prestissimo e sono entrato con i ragazzi del turno delle sette ».

« Come sei riuscito a non farti vedere? »

« Non ho idea di come facessi tu a scorazzare per Hogwarts fin dal primo anno senza essere beccato, anche se supponevo di un mantello dell’Invisibilità, comunque io preferii l’incantesimo di Disulliusione. Vagai un po’ per il negozio cercando di capire dove ti muovessi, cosa facessi… Finii negli spogliatoi e vidi un armadietto con il nome Harry e l’adesivo di un leone rampante molto simile al vostro orrido simbolo ».

« E’ un modo come un altro per riconoscerlo! » protestò Harry.

« Comunque vidi un grosso tabellone con quelli che compresi essere gli orari non della settimana, bensì fino al mese e mezzo successivo divisi per nome e reparto di specializzazione… Li copiai con un incantesimo e il resto della storia lo conosci ».

« Non hai usato la magia… mi hai semplicemente cercato » constatò Harry incredulo.

Draco si limitò ad alzare le spalle.

« Ho provato con degli incantesimi Traccianti ma non funzionavano, così ho dovuto ricorrere ad un metodo più empirico ».

Rimasero in silenzio diversi minuti e l’unico rumore udibile era quello del ghiaccio prossimo alla rottura che scricchiolava nel bicchiere,

« Non mi hai ancora detto perché ti sei sottoposto a questo stress per trovarmi » gli fece presente Harry dopo qualche minuto.

« Te l’ho detto Potter, non volevo debiti » rispose Draco alzandosi dal divano, facendo intendere al moro che era sua intenzione fare ritorno a casa.

« Non ti credo » rispose l’altro.

« La verità me la estorcerai un’altra volta, Potter. Per stasera direi che abbiamo parlato anche fin troppo » sentenziò il biondo ed Harry, stranamente, si trovò d’accordo.

« Considerando i nostri trascorsi, direi che posso anche aspettare. Non sparirai però, vero? » gli domandò Harry accompagnandolo alla porta e restituendogli il cappotto.

« Non ora che ti ho trovato, Potter » rispose Draco estraendo la bacchetta dalla tasca interna della veste scura.

« Ah, ricorda Malfoy: una parola su questa casa e tu sei morto » gli fece presente Harry con un sorriso prima che il biondo si smaterializzasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * si, lo so, è orrido citare la pubblicità dell'aceto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Tutto appartiene a JKRowling. Io non ci guadagno nulla.

**Capitolo 7**

Il mattino successivo alla serata trascorsa con Malfoy, Harry si svegliò sul divano con i vestiti indossati la sera precedente e un mal di testa da Guinness dei primati. Strizzò gli occhi e vide la bottiglia di whisky completamente vuota. Per quanto l’ex Serpeverde avesse potuto bere, dubitava fortemente che fosse stato il biondo a finirla. Il suo mal di testa era un indizio inconfutabile sulla fine del contenuto della bottiglia.

« Kreacher… » rantolò Harry e l’elfo domestico apparve all’istante davanti ai suoi occhi.

« Si, padrone? »

« Che ore sono? »

« Le dieci e un quarto, padrone. Harry Potter, signore, deve essere al lavoro per le undici » gli disse l’elfo con un inchino, mentre Harry ancora rantolava sul divano.

« Pozioni Antisbornia non ne abbiamo, vero? » domandò il moro speranzoso

« No, signore » rispose l’elfo « Kreacher ne comprerà alcune nel pomeriggio ».

Harry annuì e gli domandò se potesse preparargli la colazione, mentre lui andava a farsi una doccia. Era tutto indolenzito per aver dormito sul divano e, con quel cerchio alla testa, l’idea di chiudersi in un negozio brulicante di voci e persone non era la migliore prospettiva.

Uscì dal bagno perfettamente asciutto – essere un mago aveva la sua utilità, soprattutto se si era diventati bravi con gli incantesimi asciuganti – e si vestì velocemente. Andò in cucina e trovò una tazza di caffè nero e fumante, alcuni toast e diverse fiale con dentro un liquido rosso che Harry riconobbe come Pozioni Antidolorifiche monodose. Addentò un pezzo di toast e bevve un sorso di caffè amaro prima di mandare giù il contenuto di una fiala. Ne mise in borsa le altre dopo averle protette con un incantesimo Infrangibile. Era certo che in giornata ne avrebbe avuto nuovamente bisogno.

Prima di smaterializzarsi gettò un’occhiata allo specchio e vide nel riflesso il suo volto marchiato da profonde occhiaie. Avrebbe dovuto dare qualche spiegazione al lavoro ma, se non altro, il mal di testa aveva cominciato ad affievolirsi. Poteva dirsi se non altro felice di non soffrire più nel momento della Smaterializzazione.

 

Probabilmente le sue scarse facoltà mentali dovevano avergli giocato un brutto scherzo, perché si ritrovò all’interno dell’unico gabinetto rotto del negozio. Con due semplici incantesimi, aprì e si richiuse la porta alle spalle, raggiungendo, poi, gli spogliatoi maschili. Appoggiò la fonte alla fredda anta di metallo del suo armadietto, conscio che quel giorno avrebbe fatto meglio ad andare in metropolitana. Lasciò la giacca e la borsa all’interno e si mise il gilet dei dipendenti, non prima però di aver fatto scivolare in una tasca una fiala di Pozione. Era meglio non esagerare, ma non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a resistere fino alla pausa. Prima di uscire nell’area adibita alla vendita controllò lo stato del bancale a loro riservato. Quella mattina erano arrivati pantaloni e stivali e diversi erano anche già stati caricati. Lui in compenso doveva ancora finire di leggere i curriculum e prendere una decisione su chi convocare per un colloquio.

« Ciao Harry! Non ti ho visto entrare » lo salutò Helena con un sorriso.

« Ciao, tutto bene? » domandò lui cortesemente.

« Stanca e affamata. Vado in pausa » disse lei, sciogliendosi i capelli.

« Buona pausa, allora! »

« Grazie e buon lavoro a te. C’è Abby che ti aspetta in reparto, tra l’altro ».

Harry fece una smorfia divertita e raggiunse la ragazza.

« Ma buongiorno… Abbiamo fatto le ore piccole, ieri? » domandò lei divertita.

« Sì, ma ancor peggio è stato finire la bottiglia di Vecchio Ogden e smaterializzarsi per venire al lavoro. Ho un mal di testa tremendo » spiegò il ragazzo senza fare molto caso alle sue parole.

« Hai preso un analgesico? » domandò lei.

« No, ho con me alcune Pozioni Antidolorifiche » spiegò lui sentendo alle sue spalle la risata di David che lo risvegliò da quello stato di torpore in cui era caduto e gli fece rendere conto di quanto aveva appena detto.

« Non dircelo, ieri hai avuto una delle tue serate all’insegna dei giochi di ruolo! »

« Ehm… sì? » si giustificò lui, ringraziando Merlino di essersi trovato ai tempi quell’alibi. Malfoy poteva non capire il perché, ma quella scusa gli aveva permesso di nascondere la sua vera natura quando questa sembrava prendere il sopravvento.

« Belle occhiaie, tra l’altro » gli fece i complimenti il ragazzo « Comunque, ti ho portato i curriculum che ieri mi hai lasciato. Viste le tue condizioni probabilmente è meglio se vai in ufficio a leggerli e trovare finalmente altri due venditori part-time » gli consigliò David ed Harry fu davvero grato a se stesso per essersi lasciato indietro del lavoro da scrivania.

« Tu ce la fai Abby? » domandò gentilmente Harry, sperando nella risposta affermativa della ragazza.

« Si, non c’è molto da fare e non ci sono molti clienti… Vai pure » disse lei con un tono di voce diverso da quello che aveva usato poco prima.

Harry la ringraziò con un sorriso che lei ricambiò, seppur solo accennato. Solo in quel momento il ragazzo si rese conto di quanto fosse difficile fingere di non essere un mago. Il fatto che poi la sera prima non avesse fatto altro che parlare di magia con un suo ex compagno di studi, l’aveva in qualche modo riportato indietro di anni. Harry si sentì in colpa: era come se parlare di pozioni ed incantesimi davanti ad Abigail equivalesse a destreggiarsi nelle più difficili arti magiche davanti ad un Magonò. Per quanto la ragazza ignorasse ogni volta quanto diceva, o se non altro lo rapportava alla sua vita da nerd, Harry aveva sempre l’impressione di farle un torto.

Si diresse verso le scale, raggiungendo il piano dedicato agli uffici amministrativi per prendere nuovamente posto alla scrivania che aveva occupato ieri.

« Harry! » sentì chiamarlo la voce di Ben.

Lui si girò in direzione del capo negozio che lo guardò incerto, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

« Stai bene? » gli domandò l’uomo.

« Credo di avere qualcosa allo stomaco e non sono riuscito a chiudere occhio stanotte. Non potevo prendere un giorno di malattia, siamo troppo pochi »

« Fortunatamente ti hanno dato l’autorizzazione a cercare nuovo personale »

Harry annuì e gli mostrò i curriculum.

« Ne approfitto adesso che non ci sono molti clienti per fare questo lavoro e magari farmi passare il mal di testa. Appena finisco scendo, anche se ho detto ad Abigail di chiamarmi per qualunque evenienza ».

Ben annuì e lo guardò comprensivo. Harry sapeva di non essere stato del tutto convincente, ma era anche abbastanza sicuro di averlo convinto: puntare sulla presenza anche in caso di malattia faceva sempre presa su di lui. Dopo poco che Ben si fu congedato, infatti, l’uomo tornò con una tazza di the fumante.

« Spero ti faccia stare meglio » e con un sorriso se ne andò di nuovo.

Ben era davvero una brava persona ed Harry sapeva che quando rimproverava qualcuno di loro lo faceva solo per il corretto funzionamento del negozio. Vista la giovane età della maggior parte dei ragazzi che lavoravano in negozio, i trentacinque anni di Ben valevano molto. Soprattutto perché era uno dei pochi ad essere già sposato e uno dei rarissimi che aveva figli ma, considerando che la maggior parte degli altri non superava i ventisei, poteva considerarsi normale come cosa.

Harry si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e, dopo aver svuotato la bustina di zucchero all’interno della tazza, cominciò a sorseggiare la calda bevanda sottolineando di tanto in tanto con un evidenziatore ciò che riteneva valido di ogni curriculum. Dei sette che aveva in mano fu costretto a scartarne due per la lontananza dalla sede del negozio. Un altro lo scartò per l’età e l’altro ancora per la sola conoscenza della lingua inglese. Era vero che in un negozio come quello difficilmente sarebbe servito un poliglotta - lui stesso non lo era- ma non si poteva mai sapere. Gli ultimi tre gli piacevano: erano un ragazzo e due ragazze che praticavano equitazione da diversi anni, una di loro possedeva persino un cavallo, parlavano tutti il francese e o il tedesco o lo spagnolo e secondo quanto avevano indicato avevano un orario piuttosto flessibile ed erano disponibili per lavorare nei week-end.

Controllò l’orologio e vide che mancava ancora un’ora alla sua pausa. Non credeva di essere rimasto sui quei curriculum per più di qualche minuto, invece gli avevano portato via due ore. Decise che avrebbe aspettato il ritorno dalla pausa prima di andare in reparto. Il the che gli aveva offerto Ben gli era stato d’aiuto, ma sentiva ancora un mal di testa latente. Si ritrovò involontariamente a ripensare a quanto gli aveva detto Draco la sera prima: lo aveva cercato andando in giro, chiedendo, informandosi nella speranza di trovare una traccia del suo passaggio. E lo aveva fatto in ben due città non propriamente piccole. Si era addentrato nella vita Babbana pur di trovare un segno del suo passaggio e parlava dei suoi insuccessi con estremo sconforto. La cosa che non era chiara a Harry era perché si fosse dato così tanta pena per lui. Non si erano sempre odiati? Allora perché cercarlo? Diceva di voler ripagare il suo debito, ma fino a quel momento non aveva accennato a nient’altro. Soprattutto perché Harry era stato obbligato a rivendicare il suo debito nel momento in cui aveva voluto sapere qualcosa.

Ora che Draco l’aveva trovato, non sembrava comunque intenzionato a rivelare a qualcuno cosa fosse stato di lui, della sua vita e del suo lavoro.

Poteva fidarsi di un Serpeverde? Probabilmente no.

Prese il telefono e chiamò i tre ragazzi che aveva selezionato e gli diede appuntamento la settimana successiva per un colloquio di gruppo.

 

Tornando verso gli spogliatoi Harry realizzò che quel Serpeverde aveva passato tre anni sulle sue tracce per trovarlo… E si ritrovò ad arrossire come uno stupido.

 

 

***

 

Alle sette di giovedì Harry riuscì a materializzarsi finalmente nel suo appartamento. Avrebbe dovuto essere a casa per le cinque ma, considerando che venerdì sarebbe stato il giorno di riposo, era stato costretto a rimanere in negozio un po’ di più per cambiare disposizione ad alcuni prodotti, secondo le istruzioni che erano arrivate in mattinata.

Il ragazzo aveva smesso da tempo di domandarsi perché ogni tanto la direzione centrale, che si occupava dell’esposizione della merce, si divertisse a mischiare l’ordine delle cose. Fossero stati un negozio di prodotti per la casa l’avrebbe anche capito, ma considerando la natura della loro merce non ne vedeva l’utilità. Le due ore di straordinario però era ugualmente stato costretto a farle, ragion per cui non si sorprese più di tanto quando atterrò direttamente sul divano del salotto.

Non fece in tempo a socchiudere gli occhi che Kreacher apparve davanti a lui.

« Harry Potter, signore, ha visite » disse l’elfo con un inchino ridestando Harry dal suo torpore.

« V-visite? » balbettò il ragazzo esterrefatto, cominciando a sudare freddo.

« Il ragazzo biondo erede dei Black aspetta in strada, padrone ».

« Glielo hai chiesto?! »

« No, padrone. Kreacher ha sentito l’incantesimo Respingi-Maghi attivarsi e ha riconosciuto il giovane Malfoy dalla finestra » mormorò l’elfo con fare reverenziale.

Harry si alzò dal divano e guardò fuori dalla finestra, vedendo effettivamente Draco camminare su e giù per il marciapiede davanti all’entrata di casa sua, sbuffando e guardando continuamente l’orologio.

Ancora vestito e con la borsa a tracolla, Harry uscì di casa, precipitandosi giù dalle scale. Premette il pulsante per aprire la porta d’ingresso e, una volta fuori dall’edificio, chiamò il biondo a gran voce.

« Alla buon’ora Potter! Hai idea da quanto ti sto aspettando?! »

« Scusami, sono appena arrivato e di solito non passo mai dall’ingresso » mormorò Harry dispiaciuto.

Draco lo guardò sospettoso ed Harry rivolse un sorriso gentile a una ragazza che, camminando su quello stesso marciapiede, gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata curiosa.

« Ehm... Ti andrebbe di salire? » domandò il moro, restio a parlare di magia per strada.

Malfoy annuì e iniziò a seguire l’ex Grifondoro su per le scale che conducevano al terzo ed ultimo piano della palazzina dove abitava. Si dovettero arrestare davanti all’ingresso perché Harry dovette riformulare tutti gli incantesimi che aveva usato l’altra sera per permettere a Draco di entrare.

« Sono fortunato ad abitare davanti all’ingresso per salire sul tetto dato che non ci vai su quasi mani nessuno » constatò il moro aprendo finalmente la porta.

« Ora che so dell’esistenza di questo posto non dovrei potervi accedere senza grossi problemi? » domandò Draco togliendosi il cappotto e appendendolo. Harry lo imitò, scuotendo però la testa in risposta alla domanda del biondo.

« Vale per il Fidelius di uso comune, ma questa casa è protetta da altri incantesimi di natura oscura, quindi è necessario ripetere l’operazione ogni volta. Le barriere magiche a protezione dell’appartamento riconoscono solo la mia magia e quella di Kreacher. Se qualcuno provasse ed entrarvi sotto Polisucco… beh, non lo consiglio. Solitamente è comunque sufficiente l’incantesimo Respingi-Maghi » spiegò Harry.

Se anche Malfoy avesse avuto qualcosa da ridire, l’arrivo dell’elfo domestico glielo impedì.

« Signorino Malfoy » mormorò Kreacher inchinandosi davanti a lui « E’ un così grande piacere rivedervi ».

« Kreacher, ricordati che per anni Malfoy è stato fedele al mago che ha provocato la morte di Regulus » disse Harry atono.

« Kreacher non dimentica, padrone » mormorò l’elfo « Kreacher può essere d’aiuto per Harry Potter, signore? »

« Potresti portarci qualcosa di caldo? »

« The? Cioccolata? Qualcosa da mangiare? »

« Kreacher fa degli ottimi dolci » disse Harry in direzione del biondo.

« Un the ».

« Il solito per me, grazie. E magari aggiungi qualche pancakes » disse invece Harry prima che l’elfo sparisse in cucina.

« Fammi indovinare: donut e cioccolata? » fece esasperato Malfoy.

« Già… Accomodati pure » rispose il moro indicandogli il salotto mentre lui riprendeva la bacchetta dal mobile dell’ingresso su cui l’aveva appoggiata.

Prima di sedersi sul divano Malfoy si girò con un ghigno in direzione di Harry e gli indicò il libro con il drago blu in copertina.

« Ti sono mancato Potter? »

Harry non riuscì a rispondere, e si limitò ad alzare le spalle, conscio che probabilmente quella risposta sarebbe stata male interpretata… o no?

« Come mai qui a quest’ora? » domandò il moro accomodandosi nella stessa posizione che aveva assunto poche sere prima.

« A dire il vero ti sto aspettando dalle cinque, ora in cui saresti dovuto tornare a casa » constatò Draco.

« Mi stai pedinando?! » chiese esterrefatto Harry.

« No, ti avevo detto che mi ero procurato il tuo orario. Posso rintracciarti ancora per cinque settimane ».

Harry richiuse la bocca che non ricordava di aver aperto solo quando Kreacher entrò in salotto portando con sé un vassoio con la sua ciambella, alcuni pancakes ricoperti di sciroppo d’acero e uno sbuffo di panna e una piccola teiera per Draco.

« Grazie Kreacher » mormorò Harry lasciando stupito il biondo. Non era abituato a ringraziare gli elfi domestici per i servigi offerti e, a dire il vero, era una cosa che non riteneva assolutamente necessaria.

« Kreacher deve preparare anche la cena, signore? »

« Direi di sì ».

« Il pasticcio di carne per uno o per due, padrone? »

Harry si sentì stranamente in imbarazzo per la domanda che l’elfo gli aveva appena rivolto. È vero, non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male se Malfoy fosse rimasto lì a cena, ma la presenza del ragazzo negli ultimi tempi aveva cominciato a turbarlo. Anche se ancor di più lo turbava la sua assenza.

« Per due, se a Potter sta bene » mormorò Draco con la sua voce strascicata che Harry aveva imparato ad apprezzare negli ultimi tempi.

« Va bene, Kreacher » confermò il padrone di casa e, con un ultimo inchino, l’elfo tornò in cucina.

« Sei particolarmente buono con gli elfi domestici, Potter ».

« Sono buoni e meritano rispetto. Non voglio e ora come ora non potrei neanche liberare Kreacher, sa troppe cose, ma abbiamo imparato a sopportarci a vicenda… Sono creature incredibili e con grandi capacità magiche. Ad uno di loro devo la vita »

« Dobby » mormorò Draco che aveva visto come l’elfo aveva salvato la vita ai prigionieri di Malfoy Manor prima di venir pugnalato da Bellatrix.

« Già… Assaggia i pancakes di Kreacher, sono ottimi » cambiò velocemente discorso Harry, afferrando affamato la sua ciambella.

Restarono per alcuni minuti in silenzio come spesso capitava. Non era facile parlarsi dopo tutti quegli anni di silenzio, ed nel loro caso era ancor più difficile visto che prima di allora le uniche occasione in cui si erano rivolti parola era stato per insultarsi vicendevolmente.

« E’ strano vederti così » disse Draco posando la tazza sul vassoio.

« In che senso? » gli domandò l’altro aggrottando le sopracciglia.

« Merlino Potter! Tu sei Harry Potter, l’Eroe del Mondo Magico… Perché sei tra i Babbani? Perché non sei Capo degli Auror o Ministro della Magia come tutti si sarebbero aspettati da te?! » gli chiese il biondo gesticolando.

« Te l’ho già spiegato, ma non pretendo che tu capisca, Malfoy ».

« Lo so Potter, ma si sente la tua mancanza » affermò il biondo.

« Mancanza… Eroe… Sai Malfoy, non l’avrei mai detto, ma devo dare ragione ad Allock per la prima volta nella mia vita. Non pensavo sarebbe mai potuto succedere, ma su una cosa che non aveva mai avuto torto: la fama è effimera. Certo, il mio nome vale leggermente di più del suo, ma chi credi che ancora si ricorderà di me tra qualche anno? »

« Il tre maggio e il trentuno di luglio sono feste nazionali, Potter ».

« Anche il venticinque dicembre è festa perché si dice che sia nato Gesù Cristo, ma mi pare che il Natale sia festeggiato praticamente da tutti o quasi, e il significato della festa si è completamente perso ».

« Chi è quel tipo? » domandò Malfoy incerto lasciando Harry completamente interdetto. Credeva che Malfoy avesse almeno una minima idea…

« Si dice che sia stato il figlio di Dio. Altri lo ritenevano un semplice profeta… Oggi siamo nel 2003 perché – tranne che in alcune religioni – si ritiene che da quando sia nato quel tizio abbia avuto inizio una nuova era o qualcosa del genere… » spiegò Harry, riassumendo il più possibili le nozioni.

« Che cosa strane che s’inventano i Babbani » mormorò Draco.

« Comunque, chi credi che si ricorderà il perché di quelle feste: voi e i vostri figli ma ben presto il tutto verrà dimenticato e di me rimarrà soltanto il nome e il ricordo sfumato di un tizio che si dice aver salvato il Mondo Magico anni ed anni fa. Ce ne saranno altri di svitati come Voldemort – anche se vi auguro un po’ meno di lui - ma questa volta toccherà a qualcun altro liberarsene. Io la mia parte l’ho fatta: per anni ho vissuto con la minaccia di Voldemort alle spalle, ora voglio semplicemente vivere la mia vita. Un comune mago in mezzo Babbani starà sempre meglio che Harry Potter nel Mondo Magico ».

« Manchi a tante persone » gli fece notare Draco riportandosi la tazza di the alle labbra mentre faceva lo stesso con la sua cioccolata.

« Te l’ho detto: la mia è stata una scommessa contro il destino ».

« Ma Weasley? E la Granger? Tutte quelle persone che ti hanno seguito e che sono morte per te? » disse Draco senza riuscire a nascondere una nota di agitazione nella voce. Non aveva idea di come Harry potesse reagire s messo davanti al fatto compiuto che fin troppe persone avevano dato la vita per lui.

« E’ il mio modo per espiare » replicò il moro gelido, abbassando però lo sguardo.

« Non credi che sarebbero più felici nel saperti a tua volta felice nel tuo mondo? »

« Un mondo che mi ha ospitato, ma che da quando ci ho messo piede non è stato altro che fonte di guai. Per quanto assurdo, il Mondo Babbano è più pratico e, ora come ora, il rischio più grande che possa correre è che mi cada uno scatolone sui piedi ».

« Ma… »

« Credo che non sia una buona idea se rimanessi anche per cena » lo interruppe Harry, posando la tazza vuota sul tavolino da caffè ed alzandosi « Ti accompagno alla porta ».

« A me sei mancato, Potter » bisbigliò Malfoy alzandosi.

 

Harry per poco non inciampò nel tavolino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah, non credo di aver molto da dire su questo capitolo se non che forse mi sono fermata in un punto un po' nebuloso ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Tutto appartiene a JKRowling. Io non ci guadagno nulla.

**Capitolo 8**

« Prego? »

« Ho detto che tu - a me - sei mancato Potter » ripeté Malfoy, scandendo per bene ogni parola.

« Io non posso esserti mancato! » replicò Harry cercando di far capire al biondo quanto fosse patetica la sua scusa.

« Ah, no? Potter, a questo punto sei davvero così cretino da non aver capito perché ti ho cercato?» domandò Draco cercando di restare calmo e non apparire eccessivamente innervosito.

Harry lo afferrò per un polso e, dopo aver comunicato all’elfo domestico che sarebbero stati nello studio e di non disturbarli per alcuna ragione, lo trascinò nella stanza incantata, chiudendo la porta con un incantesimo.

« Ti sono mancato perché ti mancava qualcuno su cui riversare la tua frustrazione?! Beh, mi spiace Malfoy, ma caschi proprio male… »

« E secondo te io avrei fatto stupidissime ricerche per tre anni, girovagando nel Mondo Babbano di scuola in scuola e negozi di pessimo gusto solo per trovare qualcuno con cui sfogarmi?! No, Potter. Sei davvero un idiota. Un Malfoy non si abbasserebbe e tanto se non fosse per una valida ragione ».

« E io sarei la valida ragione che ha spinto il rampollo della più decaduta famiglia Purosangue d’Inghilterra a mischiarsi con i Babbani?! » domandò Harry furente.

« Per me sì, Potter ».

« E solo perché tu lo vuoi dovrei rivedere le mie convinzioni? Dovrei prendere in considerazione l’idea di tornare e affrontare la vana gloria e l’oblio che mi accompagneranno finché finalmente non potrò andarmene felice e spensierato da questo orrido mondo? No, grazie. La mia vita va benissimo così » sibilò il moro guardando furente l’altro ragazzo che si mise a sogghignare.

« Altro che coraggioso Grifondoro. Sai cosa sei Potter? Solo uno sciocco. E un maledettissimo codardo… ».

Le parole di Malfoy richiamarono alla memoria di Harry la fuga dei Mangiamorte da Hogwarts la notte in cui morì Silente. Comprese il perché Piton s’infuriò con lui e lo ringraziò per essersi limitato a bloccare gli incantesimi che gli aveva lanciato.

Harry non fu altrettanto bravo e in una frazione di secondo aveva buttato a terra il biondo e iniziato a colpirlo con quanta forza aveva.

« Tu » sibilò Harry colpendo alla cieca il volto del ragazzo « non puoi permetterti » colpo nell’addome « di chiamarmi » a Draco mancò per un momento l’aria « codardo! » ansimò Harry smettendo d’infierire sul corpo inerme steso sul pavimento sotto di lui. Quello che al moro non era chiaro era come mai si ritrovasse il viso bagnato e non avesse la forza di guardare nuovamente il biondo negli occhi.

« Chissà da quanto tempo desideravi farlo » mormorò Malfoy con il corpo di Harry sopra di lui, a bloccargli ogni movimento.

L’ex Grifondoro sembrava incapace di qualunque reazione finché gli occhiali non gli caddero improvvisamente sulla giacca di Draco. Harry allungò una mano che sorpassò però le lenti, raggiungendo lentamente le labbra dell’altro ragazzo. Tutto ciò che Draco avvertì fu la lieve pressione del pollice del moro che, con delicatezza, gli passò il pollice sul mento.

Con uno scatto Draco bloccò il polso del moro.

« Mi dispiace… per il tuo sangue » mormorò Harry. Se non fosse stato per quel gesto, Draco non si sarebbe neanche accorto di avere il labbro inferiore spaccato. Voltò la testa e vide il pollice dell’altro ragazzo sporco di sangue, e in quel momento capì che gli stava porgendo le sue scuse anche in merito all’episodio del Sectumsempra.

Riportò lo sguardo su Harry ed intravide i suoi occhi socchiusi attraverso la scarmigliata frangia che gli ricadeva sulla fronte. La mano destra di Draco risalì di scatto fino al volto del moro e gli mise una mano dietro la nuca, spingendolo così verso di sé. Fu una questione d’istanti prima che le loro labbra di sfiorassero. Ancor più breve fu il tempo che gli servì per approfondire il contatto.

Pensare sembrava qualcosa di eccessivamente complicato in quel momento e non ce ne fu proprio il tempo: il calore e il sapore dell’altro era l’unica cosa che potevano percepire e comprendere in quel momento. Analizzare le proprie emozioni non era contemplabile: si stavano baciando per la prima volta (e, a rigor di logica per chi erano, la cosa non sarebbe neanche mai dovuta accadere) ma, invece di essere incerti o spaesati da quel gesto o quel nuovo sapore, ebbero entrambi l’impressione che tutto fosse così normale e che quel gesto rientrasse perfettamente nella loro quotidianità.

Quando si allontanarono si resero conto di aver tenuto entrambi gli occhi chiusi per tutto il tempo. A fargli compagnia c’era solo il ronzio del Boccino, il ticchettio delle lancette dell’orologio di da polso di Harry e un mormorio non ben identificato che Draco era sicuro provenisse dai libri incantanti dei Black.

Rimasero ancora in quella non più equivoca ma ben esplicita posizione finché Draco, forse per spezzare l’imbarazzante silenzio che si era creato, non domandò:

« Ma non smette mai di svolazzare quel coso? »

« No. Sembra piacergli » rispose Harry senza guardare il biondo negli occhi, conscio che la sua risposta poteva venir mal interpretata.

« Non sono gay » volle precisare Draco, per quanto si rendesse conto di quanto irreale dovesse suonare quella frase.

« Neanche io » gli rispose automaticamente Harry continuando ad evitare lo sguardo dell’ex Serpeverde.

« Perché la lingua, allora? »

« Era tanto che non baciavo qualcuno. Tu perché mi hai lasciato fare. O meglio dire, hai iniziato? »

« Mi andava… » rispose Draco, restando vago.

« Oh… beh, anche a me ».

« Lo rifaresti? »

« Tu? »

« Te l’ho chiesto prima io! » asserì fermo il Serpeverde, riuscendo a farsi valere anche da quella scomoda ed imbarazzante posizione in cui si trovava.

Harry scrollò le spalle, apparendo abbastanza indifferente o comunque non particolarmente a disagio.

« Sono un Grifondoro » mormorò, anche se non capiva come Malfoy sarebbe potuto arrivare a comprendere il senso di quelle parole. A Harry il bacio era piaciuto.

« E con ciò cosa vorrest- » provò a replicare il biondo senza che però gli venisse data la possibilità di concludere la domanda. Harry, di sua iniziativa, riunì le sue labbra a quelle di Draco, spingendolo a perdersi nuovamente nella follia che era diventato quel bacio.

Ad interromperli arrivò un piccolo origami di pergamena che colpì ripetutamente entrambi finché Harry non lo afferrò e non lo lesse.

« E’ di Kreacher » spiegò il moro « è un’idea che ha perfezionato lui quando gli ho spiegato che mezzi usa il Ministero per la comunicazione interna ».

« E cosa dice? »

« Che la cena è pronta » rispose Harry senza tradire il minimo imbarazzo.

Draco, seppur inizialmente perplesso, afferrò gli occhiali che erano caduti di lato, vicino al suo braccio, e li passò ad Harry. Questo, dopo essersi rialzato, allungò una mano in direzione del biondo e lo aiutò a rialzarsi.

« Dopo cena devi subito andar via? » domandò l’ex Grifondoro prima di aprire la porta lasciando Draco basito da cotanta audacia ma, in fin dei conti, era Potter e c’era una ragione se il moro era stato smistato nella culla di coraggiosi di cuori, audacia, fegato e cavalleria. Nel giro di pochi minuti aveva dato prova di tutto. Draco però non si fece intimorire e scosse la testa, facendo così sorridere Harry.

 

Per il breve tragitto fino alla cucina, la mano del moro non aveva smesso per un secondo di sfiorare la schiena dell’altro.

 

 

***

 

« Il padrone e il signorino Malfoy si accomodano in sala? » domandò Kreacher portando via le ciotole nelle quali era stata servita la creme brulè.

« No, credo che andremo nel mio studio » rispose Harry prima che a Draco fu dato il tempo anche solo di aprire bocca « Puoi prepararci del the? Lo portiamo noi di là ».

L’elfo annuì e richiamò un vassoio, teiera, tazzine, piattini, zuccheriera e lattiera dalla credenza e, mentre ogni oggetto trovava la sua precisa collocazione, con uno schiocco delle sue lunghe dita grigiastre evocò dell’acqua calda e fumante che andò a riempire la teiera. Harry invece allungò la mano verso un barattolo metallo poggiato su di uno scaffale sopra la sua testa e ne estrasse tre bustine del tutto simili mentre Kreacher, con un ultimo schiocco di dita, riempì la lattiera per tre quarti.

« Grazie Kreacher ».

« Il padrone desidera essere svegliato, domani? » domandò servizievole l’elfo.

« No, lascia perdere. Domani è il mio giorno di riposo, se vuoi tu puoi andare Grimmaud Place, ma, ricordati:… »

« Se Kreacher vede qualcuno deve nascondersi. Se lo vedono e gli domandano qualcosa, Kreacher deve comunque tacere. Kreacher non rivelerà i segreti di Harry Potter, signore »

« Bene… E ricorda che Malfoy è un mio segreto. Chi prova a tradire i miei segreti va incontro alla morte » spiegò semplicemente Harry con una freddezza nella voce di cui Draco non l’avrebbe mai creduto capace.

« Kreacher rispetta gli ordini del suo padrone » mormorò l’elfo con un inchino mentre Harry prendeva il vassoio.

Il moro fece cenno a Malfoy di seguirlo in corridoio sino alla porta dello studio.

« Puoi tenerlo? » gli domandò porgendogli il vassoio.

« I Malfoy non s’improvvisano servitori » sibilò il biondo prendendo comunque l’oggetto che il ragazzo gli porgeva « Ti comporti come un mago oscuro, Potter » mormorò poi mentre lo vedeva riformulare gli incantesimi – rigorosamente non-verbali – per aprire la porta.

« Ci si arrangia come si può. Io sono più al sicuro con quegli incantesimi e, conscio della loro esistenza e delle mie capacità, Kreacher mi rispetta » rispose Harry posando il vassoio su di un tavolo da caffé posto davanti al camino. Notando l’assenza di sedie Malfoy sbuffò ed evocò due comode poltrone di pelle nera.

« Avrei detto verdi, Malfoy » disse Harry sorridendo e accomodandosi su una di esse.

« A differenza di te, Potter, io ho gusto in fatto di arredamento ».

« Non avevo dubbi » replicò il moro mettendo in infusione le bustine.

« Sei davvero diventato un mago oscuro, Potter? » domandò Draco mentre aspettavano che l’acqua assumesse la giusta tonalità.

« Non faccio del male a nessuno, non faccio stragi d’innocenti e non torturo nessuno per il puro gusto di farlo. Non sto cercando di rendermi immortale e non ho quasi mai ucciso, quindi la risposta è no. Ma gli incantesimi che uso lo sono e il fine – chi mi tradisce muore facendolo – lo è, quindi la risposta potrebbe anche essere un sì. Per il resto, vedila come vuoi » rispose Harry mentre versava il caldo e fumante liquido nelle rispettive tazze.

Draco prese quella che Harry gli porgeva ad aggiunse due cucchiaini di zucchero e un velo di latte.

« Sei davvero singolare Potter ».

« Come ti ho detto, si fa quel si può… Ci sono i Mangiamorte che diventano Auror e i Salvatori del Mondo Magico che si danno alla magia oscura » spiegò Harry caustico.

« Potresti mettere da parte il tuo fottuto sarcasmo, Potter?! »

« Potresti prendere in considerazione l’idea di chiamarmi per nome? »

« A che pro? » gli domandò Draco portandosi la tazza alle labbra e incrociando lo sguardo del moro, curioso di sapere che cosa gli avrebbe risposto Harry.

L’ex Grifondoro posò la tazza sul vassoio e si distese comodamente sulla poltrona stringendo con forza i braccioli. I gesti, apparentemente sicuri, non era sufficienti per mascherare l’espressione preoccupata che si era dipinta sul volto di Harry.

« Mi ha sempre affascinato l’idea di chiamarti Draco invece che ricoprirti d’insulti ».

« Uhm… » il biondo si era aspettato qualcosa di meglio « Ammetterai però che Sfregiato e Furetto erano molto più personali ».

Harry annuì e sorrise prima di aggiungere: « Mi piace poter chiamare le persone per nome, soprattutto dopo che le ho baciate ».

« E quando le scopi? »

Draco non era proprio riuscito a tenere la bocca chiusa e le parole gli erano scivolate fuori dalla labbra senza che avesse avuto il tempo di fermarle. Il volto del moro assunse un’inequivocabile colorazione purpurea ma i suoi occhi sostennero fermamente lo sguardo del biondo, anche se pareva piuttosto indeciso sulla risposta da dargli.

Malfoy, dal canto suo, cominciò a sudare freddo per la sua stessa domanda. Forse voleva solo provocarlo e metterlo a disagio o forse – e la prospettiva era vagamente inquietante, considerata la sua posizione – gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto saperlo.

« Seguo l’istinto » mormorò Harry alzandosi per raggiungere il biondo e inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.

« Cosa credi di fare, Potter? »

« Te l’ho detto. Seguo l’istinto, Draco ».

Il biondo sorrise compiaciuto vedendo Harry posare le mani sui braccioli per spingersi più comodamente in avanti verso di lui.

« Era ora che ti svegliassi » sussurrò Draco afferrandogli un lembo della maglietta e attirarlo verso di sé per congiungere nuotante le labbra alle sue.

Questa volta, nonostante la scomoda posizione di Harry, il bacio durò molto di più e la lingua dell’uno sembrava voler esplorare a fondo la bocca dell’altro, come a volerne conoscere tutti i segreti. Le mani di Draco affondarono curiose tra i capelli di Harry, scombinandoli ancor più di quanto già non fossero. Il moro gemette nel bacio e portò una mano alla nuca dell’ex Serpeverde, spingendolo maggiormente verso di sé. Draco però interruppe bruscamente il bacio e spinse Harry di lato, facendolo finire malamente a terra. Il ragazzo lo guardò incredulo, non comprendendo cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato, ma quando Draco fu su di lui, invertendo la posizione di qualche ora prima, smise di farsi problemi.

Il biondo sorrise beffardo e – sfruttando la piccola asta di metallo che univa le due lenti arcuandosi sul naso – tolse gli occhiali ad Harry e li posò sul tavolino da caffé dietro di sé. Gli occhi del ragazzo seguirono i movimenti dell’altro quando, dopo aver posato gli occhiali, torno sul viso di Harry e gli scostò delicatamente una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, rivelando così la sottile cicatrice a forma di saetta. Draco indugiò solo pochi istanti su quella vecchia ferita prima che andasse a ricongiungere le sue labbra con quelle del moro.

Le mani di Harry si strinsero sui fianchi del biondo, sollevando il maglione attillato che indossava, andando a sfiorargli la pelle liscia e calda della schiena.

Non parlarono: le loro lingue una volta tanto, pur non rinunciando alla lotta perpetua che le aveva sempre viste protagoniste, si accarezzavano e cercavano con una naturalezza tale che agli occhi di un estraneo quello non sarebbe sembrato un bacio occasionale tra due persone che per anni non avevano fatto altro che scontrarsi.

Le mani di Harry scesero a slacciare i pantaloni di Draco che gemette di piacere nella bocca del moro. Questo sfiorò provocatoriamente quel lembo di pelle al confine col bordo dei boxer e, in risposta, Draco cominciò a muoversi su di lui, cosicché l’uno potesse percepire il gonfiore dell’erezione dell’altro. I centimetri di stoffa che li separavano sembravano non contare. Non era necessario approfondire ulteriormente il contatto. I movimenti si fecero più concitati e Draco si appoggiò sugli avambracci in modo da poter sostenere il ritmo da lui deciso mentre Harry continuava a spingere il suo bacino verso quello del biondo alla ricerca di un sollievo che non tardo ad arrivare. Draco, con un’ultima spinta, bloccò le braccia del ragazzo sul pavimento, impedendogli di muoversi e morse affamato la sensibile pelle del collo di Harry, mentre entrambi venivano scossi dal piacere dell’orgasmo.

Come solo poche ore prima, la stanza era immersa nel silenzio anche se, oltre al ronzio incessante del Boccino d’oro, a spezzare l’ovattata atmosfera erano i loro respiri ancora irregolari. Sul volto di entrambi si dipinse una vaga smorfia di disagio per la situazione imbarazzante e le fastidiose controindicazioni che potevano esserci nell’avere un orgasmo quando si è vestiti di tutto punto.

« Mi sento peggio di quando mi strusciavo sul materasso prima di addormentarmi » mormorò Draco, alzandosi lievemente in modo da poter guardare Harry, rimpiangendo però di aver lasciato la comoda posizione che l’essere addossati al moro si era rivelata essere. Il ragazzo lo guardò strabuzzando gli occhi esterrefatto scoppiando a ridere immediatamente dopo.

« Come se tu non l’avessi mai fatto » lo rimproverò Malfoy con stizza.

Harry smise di ridere e, senza però riuscire a rinunciare a un ghigno soddisfatto, gli rispose: « Oh, l’ho fatto eccome! È che non riesco ad immaginarmi Draco Malfoy che cerca di darsi piacere in solitaria usato gli stessi metodi di noi comuni mortali ».

Il biondo gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma questo non fece che dare ad Harry un altro pretesto per ridere.

« E comunque sei un idiota » ci tenne ad aggiungere l’ex Serpeverde.

« Gentile come sempre, vedo »

« Perché, ti aspettavi qualcosa di diverso, forse? »

« Sia mai. Sei pur sempre un Malfoy ».

« Esatto. E comunque, » volle aggiungere il biondo prendendo la bacchetta che aveva posato prima sul tavolino, accanto a quella di Harry « esistono gli incantesimi di Pulizia, nel caso te lo fossi scordato ».

« Di solito non vengo nei pantaloni. O scopo o – come di recente accade – scelgo saggiamente l’opzione doccia » spiegò Harry.

Il biondo alzò un sopracciglio e scosse la testa, come se la risposta di Harry non fosse stata abbastanza soddisfacente. Mormorò qualcosa che l’altro ragazzo non riuscì a sentire e alcune scintille viola uscirono dalla punta della sua bacchetta, andando ad asciugare la macchia visibile dai suoi pantaloni.

« NON CI PROVARE! » lo intimò Harry, quando Draco puntò la bacchetta verso di lui.

« Come vuoi » replicò alzando le spalle e rimettendo la bacchetta al suo posto.

Harry si passò una mano sugli occhi, cercando di raccogliere le idee e scostare alcune ciocche di capelli che gli si erano appiccicate sulla fronte. Sentiva il peso del corpo del biondo ancora su di sé ma la cosa non gli dava fastidio. Come per tutti quei minuti, la sensazione del corpo di Draco sul suo sembrava così familiare, quasi fosse una routine.

« Malfoy… » provò a domandare Harry.

« Non preferivi chiamarmi per nome? »

« Mi pare che tu abbia continuato a chiamarmi Potter ».

« Io non ho mai detto che ti avrei chiamato per nome ».

« Già… » costatò Harry con una smorfia.

« Cosa vuoi, comunque? »

« Eh? »

« Mi hai chiamato, si presuppone che tu debba chiedermi qualcosa… ».

« Già. Perché? »

« Perché, cosa? »

« Devo farti un disegnino per spiegartelo? »

Draco alzò le spalle e scosse la testa.

« Mi andava » rispose, cercando di rimanere impassibile.

« Ti andava… » ripeté il moro « E per quale oscura ragione? » l provocò poi.

Malfoy tacque prima di alzare gli occhi e liquidare la domanda con un semplice « E’ tardi ».

Fece per alzarsi ma Harry lo bloccò stringendogli i fianchi con le mani.

« Non hai sonno, Potter? »

« Affatto, e domani è il mio giorno libero ».

« Il pavimento è scomodo, Potter » rispose incoerentemente Draco.

« Il mio letto è meglio ».

Il biondo lo guardò aprendo la bocca, ma senza riuscire a dire nulla né di sferzante né di sensato.

« Resti con me? »

Draco richiuse la bocca.

« Ok, Harry ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto terribilmente a rilento un po’ perché era la prima volta che osavo andare oltre la china del pre-slash per quanto riguarda questi due personaggi, e un po’ perché solitamente il capitolo 8 per me è sinonimo di dramma e non riesco mai a scriverlo e il risultato non è mai quello sperato.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer:** Tutto appartiene a JKRowling. Io non ci guadagno nulla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Tutto appartiene a JKRowling. Io non ci guadagno nulla.

**Capitolo 8**

« Prego? »

« Ho detto che tu - a me - sei mancato Potter » ripeté Malfoy, scandendo per bene ogni parola.

« Io non posso esserti mancato! » replicò Harry cercando di far capire al biondo quanto fosse patetica la sua scusa.

« Ah, no? Potter, a questo punto sei davvero così cretino da non aver capito perché ti ho cercato?» domandò Draco cercando di restare calmo e non apparire eccessivamente innervosito.

Harry lo afferrò per un polso e, dopo aver comunicato all’elfo domestico che sarebbero stati nello studio e di non disturbarli per alcuna ragione, lo trascinò nella stanza incantata, chiudendo la porta con un incantesimo.

« Ti sono mancato perché ti mancava qualcuno su cui riversare la tua frustrazione?! Beh, mi spiace Malfoy, ma caschi proprio male… »

« E secondo te io avrei fatto stupidissime ricerche per tre anni, girovagando nel Mondo Babbano di scuola in scuola e negozi di pessimo gusto solo per trovare qualcuno con cui sfogarmi?! No, Potter. Sei davvero un idiota. Un Malfoy non si abbasserebbe e tanto se non fosse per una valida ragione ».

« E io sarei la valida ragione che ha spinto il rampollo della più decaduta famiglia Purosangue d’Inghilterra a mischiarsi con i Babbani?! » domandò Harry furente.

« Per me sì, Potter ».

« E solo perché tu lo vuoi dovrei rivedere le mie convinzioni? Dovrei prendere in considerazione l’idea di tornare e affrontare la vana gloria e l’oblio che mi accompagneranno finché finalmente non potrò andarmene felice e spensierato da questo orrido mondo? No, grazie. La mia vita va benissimo così » sibilò il moro guardando furente l’altro ragazzo che si mise a sogghignare.

« Altro che coraggioso Grifondoro. Sai cosa sei Potter? Solo uno sciocco. E un maledettissimo codardo… ».

Le parole di Malfoy richiamarono alla memoria di Harry la fuga dei Mangiamorte da Hogwarts la notte in cui morì Silente. Comprese il perché Piton s’infuriò con lui e lo ringraziò per essersi limitato a bloccare gli incantesimi che gli aveva lanciato.

Harry non fu altrettanto bravo e in una frazione di secondo aveva buttato a terra il biondo e iniziato a colpirlo con quanta forza aveva.

« Tu » sibilò Harry colpendo alla cieca il volto del ragazzo « non puoi permetterti » colpo nell’addome « di chiamarmi » a Draco mancò per un momento l’aria « codardo! » ansimò Harry smettendo d’infierire sul corpo inerme steso sul pavimento sotto di lui. Quello che al moro non era chiaro era come mai si ritrovasse il viso bagnato e non avesse la forza di guardare nuovamente il biondo negli occhi.

« Chissà da quanto tempo desideravi farlo » mormorò Malfoy con il corpo di Harry sopra di lui, a bloccargli ogni movimento.

L’ex Grifondoro sembrava incapace di qualunque reazione finché gli occhiali non gli caddero improvvisamente sulla giacca di Draco. Harry allungò una mano che sorpassò però le lenti, raggiungendo lentamente le labbra dell’altro ragazzo. Tutto ciò che Draco avvertì fu la lieve pressione del pollice del moro che, con delicatezza, gli passò il pollice sul mento.

Con uno scatto Draco bloccò il polso del moro.

« Mi dispiace… per il tuo sangue » mormorò Harry. Se non fosse stato per quel gesto, Draco non si sarebbe neanche accorto di avere il labbro inferiore spaccato. Voltò la testa e vide il pollice dell’altro ragazzo sporco di sangue, e in quel momento capì che gli stava porgendo le sue scuse anche in merito all’episodio del Sectumsempra.

Riportò lo sguardo su Harry ed intravide i suoi occhi socchiusi attraverso la scarmigliata frangia che gli ricadeva sulla fronte. La mano destra di Draco risalì di scatto fino al volto del moro e gli mise una mano dietro la nuca, spingendolo così verso di sé. Fu una questione d’istanti prima che le loro labbra di sfiorassero. Ancor più breve fu il tempo che gli servì per approfondire il contatto.

Pensare sembrava qualcosa di eccessivamente complicato in quel momento e non ce ne fu proprio il tempo: il calore e il sapore dell’altro era l’unica cosa che potevano percepire e comprendere in quel momento. Analizzare le proprie emozioni non era contemplabile: si stavano baciando per la prima volta (e, a rigor di logica per chi erano, la cosa non sarebbe neanche mai dovuta accadere) ma, invece di essere incerti o spaesati da quel gesto o quel nuovo sapore, ebbero entrambi l’impressione che tutto fosse così normale e che quel gesto rientrasse perfettamente nella loro quotidianità.

Quando si allontanarono si resero conto di aver tenuto entrambi gli occhi chiusi per tutto il tempo. A fargli compagnia c’era solo il ronzio del Boccino, il ticchettio delle lancette dell’orologio di da polso di Harry e un mormorio non ben identificato che Draco era sicuro provenisse dai libri incantanti dei Black.

Rimasero ancora in quella non più equivoca ma ben esplicita posizione finché Draco, forse per spezzare l’imbarazzante silenzio che si era creato, non domandò:

« Ma non smette mai di svolazzare quel coso? »

« No. Sembra piacergli » rispose Harry senza guardare il biondo negli occhi, conscio che la sua risposta poteva venir mal interpretata.

« Non sono gay » volle precisare Draco, per quanto si rendesse conto di quanto irreale dovesse suonare quella frase.

« Neanche io » gli rispose automaticamente Harry continuando ad evitare lo sguardo dell’ex Serpeverde.

« Perché la lingua, allora? »

« Era tanto che non baciavo qualcuno. Tu perché mi hai lasciato fare. O meglio dire, hai iniziato? »

« Mi andava… » rispose Draco, restando vago.

« Oh… beh, anche a me ».

« Lo rifaresti? »

« Tu? »

« Te l’ho chiesto prima io! » asserì fermo il Serpeverde, riuscendo a farsi valere anche da quella scomoda ed imbarazzante posizione in cui si trovava.

Harry scrollò le spalle, apparendo abbastanza indifferente o comunque non particolarmente a disagio.

« Sono un Grifondoro » mormorò, anche se non capiva come Malfoy sarebbe potuto arrivare a comprendere il senso di quelle parole. A Harry il bacio era piaciuto.

« E con ciò cosa vorrest- » provò a replicare il biondo senza che però gli venisse data la possibilità di concludere la domanda. Harry, di sua iniziativa, riunì le sue labbra a quelle di Draco, spingendolo a perdersi nuovamente nella follia che era diventato quel bacio.

Ad interromperli arrivò un piccolo origami di pergamena che colpì ripetutamente entrambi finché Harry non lo afferrò e non lo lesse.

« E’ di Kreacher » spiegò il moro « è un’idea che ha perfezionato lui quando gli ho spiegato che mezzi usa il Ministero per la comunicazione interna ».

« E cosa dice? »

« Che la cena è pronta » rispose Harry senza tradire il minimo imbarazzo.

Draco, seppur inizialmente perplesso, afferrò gli occhiali che erano caduti di lato, vicino al suo braccio, e li passò ad Harry. Questo, dopo essersi rialzato, allungò una mano in direzione del biondo e lo aiutò a rialzarsi.

« Dopo cena devi subito andar via? » domandò l’ex Grifondoro prima di aprire la porta lasciando Draco basito da cotanta audacia ma, in fin dei conti, era Potter e c’era una ragione se il moro era stato smistato nella culla di coraggiosi di cuori, audacia, fegato e cavalleria. Nel giro di pochi minuti aveva dato prova di tutto. Draco però non si fece intimorire e scosse la testa, facendo così sorridere Harry.

 

Per il breve tragitto fino alla cucina, la mano del moro non aveva smesso per un secondo di sfiorare la schiena dell’altro.

 

 

***

 

« Il padrone e il signorino Malfoy si accomodano in sala? » domandò Kreacher portando via le ciotole nelle quali era stata servita la creme brulè.

« No, credo che andremo nel mio studio » rispose Harry prima che a Draco fu dato il tempo anche solo di aprire bocca « Puoi prepararci del the? Lo portiamo noi di là ».

L’elfo annuì e richiamò un vassoio, teiera, tazzine, piattini, zuccheriera e lattiera dalla credenza e, mentre ogni oggetto trovava la sua precisa collocazione, con uno schiocco delle sue lunghe dita grigiastre evocò dell’acqua calda e fumante che andò a riempire la teiera. Harry invece allungò la mano verso un barattolo metallo poggiato su di uno scaffale sopra la sua testa e ne estrasse tre bustine del tutto simili mentre Kreacher, con un ultimo schiocco di dita, riempì la lattiera per tre quarti.

« Grazie Kreacher ».

« Il padrone desidera essere svegliato, domani? » domandò servizievole l’elfo.

« No, lascia perdere. Domani è il mio giorno di riposo, se vuoi tu puoi andare Grimmaud Place, ma, ricordati:… »

« Se Kreacher vede qualcuno deve nascondersi. Se lo vedono e gli domandano qualcosa, Kreacher deve comunque tacere. Kreacher non rivelerà i segreti di Harry Potter, signore »

« Bene… E ricorda che Malfoy è un mio segreto. Chi prova a tradire i miei segreti va incontro alla morte » spiegò semplicemente Harry con una freddezza nella voce di cui Draco non l’avrebbe mai creduto capace.

« Kreacher rispetta gli ordini del suo padrone » mormorò l’elfo con un inchino mentre Harry prendeva il vassoio.

Il moro fece cenno a Malfoy di seguirlo in corridoio sino alla porta dello studio.

« Puoi tenerlo? » gli domandò porgendogli il vassoio.

« I Malfoy non s’improvvisano servitori » sibilò il biondo prendendo comunque l’oggetto che il ragazzo gli porgeva « Ti comporti come un mago oscuro, Potter » mormorò poi mentre lo vedeva riformulare gli incantesimi – rigorosamente non-verbali – per aprire la porta.

« Ci si arrangia come si può. Io sono più al sicuro con quegli incantesimi e, conscio della loro esistenza e delle mie capacità, Kreacher mi rispetta » rispose Harry posando il vassoio su di un tavolo da caffé posto davanti al camino. Notando l’assenza di sedie Malfoy sbuffò ed evocò due comode poltrone di pelle nera.

« Avrei detto verdi, Malfoy » disse Harry sorridendo e accomodandosi su una di esse.

« A differenza di te, Potter, io ho gusto in fatto di arredamento ».

« Non avevo dubbi » replicò il moro mettendo in infusione le bustine.

« Sei davvero diventato un mago oscuro, Potter? » domandò Draco mentre aspettavano che l’acqua assumesse la giusta tonalità.

« Non faccio del male a nessuno, non faccio stragi d’innocenti e non torturo nessuno per il puro gusto di farlo. Non sto cercando di rendermi immortale e non ho quasi mai ucciso, quindi la risposta è no. Ma gli incantesimi che uso lo sono e il fine – chi mi tradisce muore facendolo – lo è, quindi la risposta potrebbe anche essere un sì. Per il resto, vedila come vuoi » rispose Harry mentre versava il caldo e fumante liquido nelle rispettive tazze.

Draco prese quella che Harry gli porgeva ad aggiunse due cucchiaini di zucchero e un velo di latte.

« Sei davvero singolare Potter ».

« Come ti ho detto, si fa quel si può… Ci sono i Mangiamorte che diventano Auror e i Salvatori del Mondo Magico che si danno alla magia oscura » spiegò Harry caustico.

« Potresti mettere da parte il tuo fottuto sarcasmo, Potter?! »

« Potresti prendere in considerazione l’idea di chiamarmi per nome? »

« A che pro? » gli domandò Draco portandosi la tazza alle labbra e incrociando lo sguardo del moro, curioso di sapere che cosa gli avrebbe risposto Harry.

L’ex Grifondoro posò la tazza sul vassoio e si distese comodamente sulla poltrona stringendo con forza i braccioli. I gesti, apparentemente sicuri, non era sufficienti per mascherare l’espressione preoccupata che si era dipinta sul volto di Harry.

« Mi ha sempre affascinato l’idea di chiamarti Draco invece che ricoprirti d’insulti ».

« Uhm… » il biondo si era aspettato qualcosa di meglio « Ammetterai però che Sfregiato e Furetto erano molto più personali ».

Harry annuì e sorrise prima di aggiungere: « Mi piace poter chiamare le persone per nome, soprattutto dopo che le ho baciate ».

« E quando le scopi? »

Draco non era proprio riuscito a tenere la bocca chiusa e le parole gli erano scivolate fuori dalla labbra senza che avesse avuto il tempo di fermarle. Il volto del moro assunse un’inequivocabile colorazione purpurea ma i suoi occhi sostennero fermamente lo sguardo del biondo, anche se pareva piuttosto indeciso sulla risposta da dargli.

Malfoy, dal canto suo, cominciò a sudare freddo per la sua stessa domanda. Forse voleva solo provocarlo e metterlo a disagio o forse – e la prospettiva era vagamente inquietante, considerata la sua posizione – gli sarebbe davvero piaciuto saperlo.

« Seguo l’istinto » mormorò Harry alzandosi per raggiungere il biondo e inginocchiarsi davanti a lui.

« Cosa credi di fare, Potter? »

« Te l’ho detto. Seguo l’istinto, Draco ».

Il biondo sorrise compiaciuto vedendo Harry posare le mani sui braccioli per spingersi più comodamente in avanti verso di lui.

« Era ora che ti svegliassi » sussurrò Draco afferrandogli un lembo della maglietta e attirarlo verso di sé per congiungere nuotante le labbra alle sue.

Questa volta, nonostante la scomoda posizione di Harry, il bacio durò molto di più e la lingua dell’uno sembrava voler esplorare a fondo la bocca dell’altro, come a volerne conoscere tutti i segreti. Le mani di Draco affondarono curiose tra i capelli di Harry, scombinandoli ancor più di quanto già non fossero. Il moro gemette nel bacio e portò una mano alla nuca dell’ex Serpeverde, spingendolo maggiormente verso di sé. Draco però interruppe bruscamente il bacio e spinse Harry di lato, facendolo finire malamente a terra. Il ragazzo lo guardò incredulo, non comprendendo cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato, ma quando Draco fu su di lui, invertendo la posizione di qualche ora prima, smise di farsi problemi.

Il biondo sorrise beffardo e – sfruttando la piccola asta di metallo che univa le due lenti arcuandosi sul naso – tolse gli occhiali ad Harry e li posò sul tavolino da caffé dietro di sé. Gli occhi del ragazzo seguirono i movimenti dell’altro quando, dopo aver posato gli occhiali, torno sul viso di Harry e gli scostò delicatamente una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, rivelando così la sottile cicatrice a forma di saetta. Draco indugiò solo pochi istanti su quella vecchia ferita prima che andasse a ricongiungere le sue labbra con quelle del moro.

Le mani di Harry si strinsero sui fianchi del biondo, sollevando il maglione attillato che indossava, andando a sfiorargli la pelle liscia e calda della schiena.

Non parlarono: le loro lingue una volta tanto, pur non rinunciando alla lotta perpetua che le aveva sempre viste protagoniste, si accarezzavano e cercavano con una naturalezza tale che agli occhi di un estraneo quello non sarebbe sembrato un bacio occasionale tra due persone che per anni non avevano fatto altro che scontrarsi.

Le mani di Harry scesero a slacciare i pantaloni di Draco che gemette di piacere nella bocca del moro. Questo sfiorò provocatoriamente quel lembo di pelle al confine col bordo dei boxer e, in risposta, Draco cominciò a muoversi su di lui, cosicché l’uno potesse percepire il gonfiore dell’erezione dell’altro. I centimetri di stoffa che li separavano sembravano non contare. Non era necessario approfondire ulteriormente il contatto. I movimenti si fecero più concitati e Draco si appoggiò sugli avambracci in modo da poter sostenere il ritmo da lui deciso mentre Harry continuava a spingere il suo bacino verso quello del biondo alla ricerca di un sollievo che non tardo ad arrivare. Draco, con un’ultima spinta, bloccò le braccia del ragazzo sul pavimento, impedendogli di muoversi e morse affamato la sensibile pelle del collo di Harry, mentre entrambi venivano scossi dal piacere dell’orgasmo.

Come solo poche ore prima, la stanza era immersa nel silenzio anche se, oltre al ronzio incessante del Boccino d’oro, a spezzare l’ovattata atmosfera erano i loro respiri ancora irregolari. Sul volto di entrambi si dipinse una vaga smorfia di disagio per la situazione imbarazzante e le fastidiose controindicazioni che potevano esserci nell’avere un orgasmo quando si è vestiti di tutto punto.

« Mi sento peggio di quando mi strusciavo sul materasso prima di addormentarmi » mormorò Draco, alzandosi lievemente in modo da poter guardare Harry, rimpiangendo però di aver lasciato la comoda posizione che l’essere addossati al moro si era rivelata essere. Il ragazzo lo guardò strabuzzando gli occhi esterrefatto scoppiando a ridere immediatamente dopo.

« Come se tu non l’avessi mai fatto » lo rimproverò Malfoy con stizza.

Harry smise di ridere e, senza però riuscire a rinunciare a un ghigno soddisfatto, gli rispose: « Oh, l’ho fatto eccome! È che non riesco ad immaginarmi Draco Malfoy che cerca di darsi piacere in solitaria usato gli stessi metodi di noi comuni mortali ».

Il biondo gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma questo non fece che dare ad Harry un altro pretesto per ridere.

« E comunque sei un idiota » ci tenne ad aggiungere l’ex Serpeverde.

« Gentile come sempre, vedo »

« Perché, ti aspettavi qualcosa di diverso, forse? »

« Sia mai. Sei pur sempre un Malfoy ».

« Esatto. E comunque, » volle aggiungere il biondo prendendo la bacchetta che aveva posato prima sul tavolino, accanto a quella di Harry « esistono gli incantesimi di Pulizia, nel caso te lo fossi scordato ».

« Di solito non vengo nei pantaloni. O scopo o – come di recente accade – scelgo saggiamente l’opzione doccia » spiegò Harry.

Il biondo alzò un sopracciglio e scosse la testa, come se la risposta di Harry non fosse stata abbastanza soddisfacente. Mormorò qualcosa che l’altro ragazzo non riuscì a sentire e alcune scintille viola uscirono dalla punta della sua bacchetta, andando ad asciugare la macchia visibile dai suoi pantaloni.

« NON CI PROVARE! » lo intimò Harry, quando Draco puntò la bacchetta verso di lui.

« Come vuoi » replicò alzando le spalle e rimettendo la bacchetta al suo posto.

Harry si passò una mano sugli occhi, cercando di raccogliere le idee e scostare alcune ciocche di capelli che gli si erano appiccicate sulla fronte. Sentiva il peso del corpo del biondo ancora su di sé ma la cosa non gli dava fastidio. Come per tutti quei minuti, la sensazione del corpo di Draco sul suo sembrava così familiare, quasi fosse una routine.

« Malfoy… » provò a domandare Harry.

« Non preferivi chiamarmi per nome? »

« Mi pare che tu abbia continuato a chiamarmi Potter ».

« Io non ho mai detto che ti avrei chiamato per nome ».

« Già… » costatò Harry con una smorfia.

« Cosa vuoi, comunque? »

« Eh? »

« Mi hai chiamato, si presuppone che tu debba chiedermi qualcosa… ».

« Già. Perché? »

« Perché, cosa? »

« Devo farti un disegnino per spiegartelo? »

Draco alzò le spalle e scosse la testa.

« Mi andava » rispose, cercando di rimanere impassibile.

« Ti andava… » ripeté il moro « E per quale oscura ragione? » l provocò poi.

Malfoy tacque prima di alzare gli occhi e liquidare la domanda con un semplice « E’ tardi ».

Fece per alzarsi ma Harry lo bloccò stringendogli i fianchi con le mani.

« Non hai sonno, Potter? »

« Affatto, e domani è il mio giorno libero ».

« Il pavimento è scomodo, Potter » rispose incoerentemente Draco.

« Il mio letto è meglio ».

Il biondo lo guardò aprendo la bocca, ma senza riuscire a dire nulla né di sferzante né di sensato.

« Resti con me? »

Draco richiuse la bocca.

« Ok, Harry ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto terribilmente a rilento un po’ perché era la prima volta che osavo andare oltre la china del pre-slash per quanto riguarda questi due personaggi, e un po’ perché solitamente il capitolo 8 per me è sinonimo di dramma e non riesco mai a scriverlo e il risultato non è mai quello sperato.


	11. Capitolo 10

Sabato mattina Harry entrò in negozio a undici meno dieci, come prevedeva il suo orario. Salutò con un cenno della mano e uno sbadiglio - che andò prontamente a celare con l'altra mano - Ben e Jennifer alla reception.

Raggiunse il retro del negozio sbirciando sul tabellone degli orari con chi avrebbe dovuto trascorrere in reparto le nove ore successive, eccetto una di pausa.

Si mosse lentamente verso gli spogliatoi maschili aprendo con altrettanta lentezza l’armadietto e chinandosi per raccogliere il gilet che aveva gettato malamente prima di scappare via giovedì. Avvertì una fastidiosa fitta alla schiena e non poté che addossare la colpa a Draco. Certo, poteva anche immaginarlo che il risveglio e il giorno dopo non sarebbero stati piacevoli come si era – inaspettatamente - rivelato essere il mentre. L’unica cosa che lo fece sorridere fu il pensiero che anche Draco avrebbe avuto i suoi stessi problemi. Si diede una sistemata e controllò alcuni fogli appesi dalla parte opposta agli orari dove i capo reparto trovano le istruzioni giornaliere. Quel sabato non sarebbero stati molto impegnati poiché avevano previsto che il negozio avrebbe potuto essere invaso da un momento all’altro e nel loro reparto non c’era abbastanza gente. Era passata un’ora e mezza dall’apertura del negozio e Michael era lì da due. Solo nel primo pomeriggio sarebbe arrivata Abigail per stringere i denti e sopportare le sei ore di lavoro senza pausa, fino al momento della chiusura. La prossima settimana Harry avrebbe avuto però il permesso di assumere due persone e questo gli fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Il ragazzo raggiunse Michael in reparto e, rimboccandosi le maniche, iniziò a sistemare, riordinare la merce e dare retta ai pochi clienti che chiedevano consiglio. Di solito, le richieste si limitavano a ‘avete gli speroni a goccia?’ oppure ‘dove posso trovare i paraglomi?’*. Per sua fortuna si era documentato: la prima volta che si era ritrovato tra le mani quelle cose di plastica a forma di cupola non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa fossero.

« Mancano le etichette dei prezzi » disse Michael avvicinandosi ad Harry e massaggiandosi le tempie.

« Uhm… già, così il reparto proprio non lo si può proprio vedere » mormorò il moro osservando la merce ben impilata ma senza prezzo.

« Ci penso io? » domandò il ragazzo con una smorfia. Aveva un’eccellente familiarità con computer (aveva aggiustato anche il portatile di Harry quando quello si era completamente oscurato rifiutandosi di funzionare ulteriormente), ma il sistema che veniva utilizzato in negozio era piuttosto antiquato e procedeva per passaggi e comandi obbligatori, non per logica intuitiva come tutti gli altri. Harry stesso aveva avuto bisogno di parecchio tempo per imparare a sfruttarne ogni funzione.

« No, vado io » disse il moro annuendo e vedendo l’espressione dell’altro rilassarsi. La cosa non gli dispiacque: aveva la scusa per rifugiarsi in ufficio e allontanarsi dall’ambiente chiassoso. L’arrivo del Natale, per quanto fosse comunque un periodo più che postivo per gli incassi del negozio, aveva sempre quel lato negativo: tanta – troppa – gente, e molto più lavoro. Soprattutto quando si trattava di decorare e arredare il negozio in vista delle feste. Anche se non poteva negare che loro erano anche fortunati: metà novembre era un momento più che rispettabile; Abigail che aveva lavorato per alcuni anni in una versione economica di Harrods gli aveva raccontato che lì, da metà ottobre fino a metà gennaio, erano in lotta con palline, alberi, luci e canzoni a tema che avrebbero tolto a chiunque lo spirito natalizio. Erano le crudeli leggi del commercio. Da loro, per fortuna, c’era la stazione radio unicamente musicale del negozio intervllata da qualche publicità dei loro prodotti e offerte speciali per il Natale. Un negozio sportivo reagisce in modo differente alle festività invernali: dato il clima rigido dell'Inghilterra la loro stagione è la primavera, quando la gente comincia a stare più volentieri all’aria aperta e fare sport, ma proprio grazie ai prezzi imbattili che offrivano, sempre più persone acquistavano e regalavo sport in ogni stagione. E il Natale era il momento perfetto. Anche se per i dipendenti era comunque e sempre snervante.

Harry si sedette davanti a uno dei computer dell’ufficio e aprì il programma per la stampa delle etichette premendo in automatico i tasti e digitando a memoria i codici dei prodotti che – a furia di essere ripetuti – non aveva più dimenticato.

« Harry » sentì chiamarlo la voce di Ben, prima che desse l’ordine di stampa.

« Ben » lo salutò il moro con un cenno del capo, chinandosi per accertarsi che la stampante fosse accesa.

« Cosa stai facendo? »

« Stampo i prezzi? » rispose Harry da sotto la scrivania, trasformando la sua risposta in una domanda retorica.

« Michael non ha ancora imparato a farli? »

« Certo che sì. Solo che io sono più veloce perché lo faccio da anni e… Ok, d'accordo. Gli farò un corso su come diventare più veloce ».

« Bene » constatò Ben soddisfatto.

« Sei venuto qui solo per sapere se Michael ha imparato a fare i prezzi? » domandò Harry facendo una linguaccia alla stampante che aveva finalmente iniziato a funzionare.

« No, devo darti questa » rispose l’uomo indicando ad Harry – quando riemerse da sotto la scrivania con i fogli in mano – una cartelletta blu… la cartelletta blu. Quella temuta da tutti i capo reparto.

« Ci sono le istruzioni di cui avete discusso all’ultima riunione di qualche mercoledì fa. Dovete sistemare il tutto lunedì mattina, vedi un po’ quello che dovete fare e poi decidi chi chiamare a darti una mano » spiegò l’uomo dandogli una pacca sulla spalla e salutandolo. Harry notò che il suo viso era ancora contorto in un sorriso colpevole. Ecco di cosa avevano parlato a quell’ultima riunione, la mattina del giorno in cui aveva trascorso la serata al ristorante italiano con Draco.

Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e tornò da Michael, consegnandoli le etichette appena stampate.

« Grazie Harry, sei il capo migliore che si possa avere! »

« Cala, cala Merlino!** Ho promesso a Ben che allenerò per diventare più svelto e, contaci, la settimana prossima non ti darò pace! » gli disse il moro ignorando l’espressione attonita del ragazzo « Devo andare a leggere alcune cose per i grandi preparativi in vista del Natale di lunedì, ma tra mezz’ora arriva Abby ».

« E io tra mezz’ora vado in pausa ».

« Buona pausa, allora ».

« A dopo ».

Harry sorrise e, prima di sparire dal reparto, aiutò una ragazza a prendere dei biscotti alla mela per cavalli a cui lei non arrivava.

Scese le scale, raggiungendo il piano inferiore del negozio, dedicato principalmente alle attrezzature per gli sport di squadra e, con la tessera magnetica del personale, oltrepassò una porta a vetri per raggiungere l’area riservata allo staff. A quell’altezza c’erano quasi unicamente le aule utilizzate per i corsi di formazione che, quando erano vuote, fungevano da uffici per i colloqui. Entrò nella seconda stanza e si sedette alla scrivania, provvedendo a mettervi i piedi sopra. Era già stato in quell'aula i primi tempi che lavorava lì. Avevano provato ad insegnare ai nuovi assunti insieme a lui, lingue quali il francese e il tedesco, ma delle molte – e a suo parere lunghissime ed interminabili – ore di francesce, l’unica cosa che ricordava era come si saluta e ci si presenta. Le lezioni di tedesco - anche se ricordava poco e niente anche di quelle - però erano state divertenti, anche se il tizio che le teneva gli ricordava un po’ troppo Karkaroff. Parlava pure nello stesso identico modo. O quasi. 

Harry si stiracchiò leggermente e aprì la cartelletta, alla ricerca delle pagine che riguardavano il suo reparto e leggendole in silenzio per qualche minuto.

« Che si fottessero Voldemort, Grindelwald e Cagliostro con una bacchetta in salice di sedici pollici che li trasfigurasse in dei Vermicoli! » fu quel che udì Gus, un addetto al reparto calcio, non appena oltrepassò la porta a vetri.

 

L’ex Grifondoro non prese molto bene l’idea di trasferire il reparto equitazione in un’altra corsia.

 

 

***

 

Domenica pomeriggio Draco entrò nel negozio con una smorfia dipinta sul volto: troppi Babbani. Per quanto potesse aver rivisto le sue convinzioni, era comunque cresciuto con dei principi che erano difficili estirpare del tutto.

Camminò sicuro verso il reparto in cui lavorava Harry senza però trovare il ragazzo in questione intento a trafficare con qualche scatolone come era solito sorprenderlo. Al suo posto c’era invece quella che – se non ricordava male – era stata per qualche mese la compagna di Harry… Il fatto che non fosse del tutto una Babbana lo spinse ad avvicinarsi e domandarle ciò che voleva sapere.

« Tu sei Abigail, vero? »

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo e sorrise nel vederlo.

« Harry ha appena finito il turno ed è andato a cambiarsi. Comunque deve passare di qua per lasciarmi le indicazioni per i lavori da fare nelle prossime ore » gli spiegò lei alzandosi « Sei in ritardo rispetto al solito » constatò senza smettere di sorridere lasciando totalmente basito Draco. Non pensava che le sue visite al moro avessero creato tanto scalpore… probabilmente era solo il fatto che tra lei ed Harry c’era stato qualcosa.

« Harry non si è ancora degnato di presentarci... piacere di conoscerti! Io sono Abigail » gli disse porgendogli la mano.

« Draco Malfoy » rispose in automatico lui, ricambiando la stretta cercando di apparire il più naturale possibile.

« E’ il tuo nome vero oppure quello di fantasia? »

« Tradizione di famiglia: ognuno di noi porta il nome di una stella » spiegò Draco.

Abigail annuì e riprese ad ammonticchiare alcuni scatoloni vuoti su un carrello osservando di tanto in tanto e di nascosto il biondo ragazzo che aspettava pazientemente l’arrivo del suo capo.

« Harry mi hai detto che sei una specie di farmacista omeopatico » gli chiese, imbarazzata da silenzio che si era creato e dal deserto assoluto che c’era in quel momento in reparto.

« Ehm… qualcosa del genere. Preparo Pozioni Curative per il Dipartimento… di medicina » cercò di salvarsi in extremis Draco, vedendo l’espressione perplessa che si era dipinta sul volto della ragazza. Lei però, inaspettatamente, rise.

« Dovevo immaginarlo » commentò lei continuando a sorridere.

Draco la guardò stranito: si aspettava qualche commento sul suo lapsus ma, evidentemente la copertura di Harry era decisamente efficace. Scoprirsi era anche fin troppo facile: anche se sai di non dover parlare o dire certe cose, quello era il loro linguaggio di tutti i giorni.

« Vi conoscete da molto? »

« Chi? » chiese Draco, colto alla sprovvista dalla domanda di Abigail.

« Tu ed Harry ».

« Dai tempi della scuola, ma non siamo mai stati grandi amici » spiegò lui.

« Però vi vedete spesso, o no? »

« Ehm… ».

La ragazza però non sembrò particolarmente interessata alla sua risposta.

« Sai, quello che dice Harry è spesso confuso e non è raro che si contraddica. Ha detto che sei un amico-non-amico di scuola che l’ha appena ritrovato, nonostante lui abbia fatto di tutto per non essere rintracciato. Però ha lasciato intendere che sei anche uno dei ragazzi con cui passa le serate a fare giochi di ruolo… » si sfogò Abigail raccogliendo alcuni scatoloni vuoti che erano stati nascosti sotto i ripiani rasoterra « Certe volte non lo capisco » mormorò poi sconfortata.

Draco non aveva idea di cosa potesse risponderle.

« Potter è sempre stato un mistero per tutti noi. Non credo di poter rispondere al suo posto » fece il biondo grattandosi distrattamente una guancia.

« Sai, sei la prima persona che sembra tenere a lui all’infuori di questo posto e da quando sei apparso nella sua vita… Beh, sembra più sereno ».

Il biondo sentì uno strano peso gravargli sullo stomaco. Stando alle parole della ragazza, lui era stato in qualche modo d’aiuto ad Harry; la cosa lo rese in qualche modo orgoglioso e soddisfatto di sé soprattutto perché quella era la conferma che al ragazzo non era indifferente. Il moro aveva da subito messo in chiaro il fatto che quello non era stato esclusivamente sesso, come non era neanche un qualcosa dettato da chissà quale sentimento, però era… un qualcosa, l’aveva definito. E qualunque cosa fosse, andava bene così.

Il senso di colpa cominciò ad insinuarsi in lui perché, in fondo, non era stato del tutto sincero con l’ex Grifondoro, però… non poteva ancora dirgli tutto e ogni giorno aveva sempre una ragione in più per ritardare il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto dirgli la verità. Non aveva idea di come Harry avrebbe potuto reagire se gli avesse detto tutto, ma non poteva correre un rischio così grande. Non ora che Harry stava davvero cominciando a fidarsi di lui e non ora che stava cominciando a stargli sempre più a cuore la presenza del moro. Da quel che sapeva, nessuno nel Mondo Magico aveva mai provato a cercarlo. Nessuno. Lui l’aveva fatto e non aveva fallito. E dopo i recenti avvenimenti dell’altra notte era ancora più restio a non rispettare le scelte dell'altro..

Draco aveva avuto Harry ottenendo, a distanza di anni, quell’amicizia che non aveva mai sperato di avere, e anche quel qualcosa in più da cui si era ritrovato a dipendere, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso neanche sotto Imperius o Veritaserum.

« Malfoy?! » lo chiamò la voce di Harry, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri « Che ci fai qui? E » s’interruppe per scoccare un’occhiataccia sia a lui che alla ragazza che si stava spolverando i jeans « e da quando fai comunella con Abby?! »

« Mi ha assicurato che ti avrei trovato aspettandoti qui, Potter » rispose semplicemente il biondo mettendosi le mani nelle tasche del cappotto mentre Harry si avvolgeva una sciarpa nera intorno al collo.

Abigail, attardandosi in reparto per svuotare l’ultimo scatole in cui era, per sua fortuna, rimasto qualche sperone, osservò incuriosita il comportamento dei due ragazzi. Sorrise tristemente: nonostante sembrassero freddi e formali – considerando che si chiamavano ancora per cognome – sembravano diversi dalla prima volta che li aveva visti. Qualunque cosa ci fosse in quel ragazzo con il nome di una costellazione, le sembrava l’unico in grado di far star bene Harry. Lei, con suo grande rammarico non ci era riuscita, e in quegli anni aveva cominciato a credere che fosse impossibile; invece per la prima volta da quando l’aveva conosciuto, l’aveva visto sereno.

I due ragazzi si voltarono verso di lei e la salutarono, prima di sparire tra la folla che brulicava in strada.

 

***

 

« Ti va di andare da qualche parte? » domandò Draco, facendo una smorfia infastidita ad un gruppo di ragazzi schiamazzanti che stava venendo nella loro direzione.

« E dove? »

« Dove non ci siano bambini… Harrods? »

« Conosci Harrods?! »

« E’ un posto di classe e per ricchi, quindi ovvio che sì ».

Harry guardò il biondo sbuffando. Ne aveva abbasanza di negozi e persone.

« Era un’idea come un’altra » constatò Draco alzando le spalle.

« Regents Park? » propose il moro.

Draco annuì e Harry gli fece segno di seguirlo, conducendolo in un vicolo dietro il negozio dove il moro era solito smaterializzarsi quando doveva andare al lavoro. Non c’era praticamente nessuno, se non qualche gatto randagio o gli spazzini che raccoglievano la pattumiera una volta al giorno e sempre alle cinque e mezza del mattino.

Si smaterializzarono nei pressi del parco, nella ben nota Baker Street. S’incamminarono tranquillamente lungo la strada che portava sino all’ingresso del parco passando davanti alla statua di Sherlock Holmes.Con grande sorpresa del moro, Draco si fermò ad osservarla incuriosito, studiando attentamente la targhetta.

« Sherlock Holmes… Era un mago, sai? » mormorò il biondo quando finì di leggere.

Harry arricciò le labbra, stupido dall’affermazione del ragazzo.

« Era un personaggio di fantasia ideato da uno scrittore Babbano » spiegò lui senza che però l’altro si scomponesse.

« Beh, se fosse esistito, sarebbe stato uno di noi ».

Il moro sorrise scuotendo la testa divertito e mise un braccio intorno alla vita di Draco. Questo parve irrigidirsi ma ricambiò ugualmente il gesto, continuando a camminare fregandosene degli sguardi divertiti, schifati o inteneriti dei passanti. Con una naturalezza che non sapeva di loro, si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere, stringendo maggiormente la presa intorno al corpo dell’altro. Nessuno dei due ci avrebbe creduto se qualcuno glielo avesse predetto, ma stavano maledettamente bene in quel momento.

Si separarono solo quando si fermarono davanti ad un baracchino di brezel stazionato a pochi metri dall’entrata del parco. Harry non si preoccupò di domandare all’altro se avesse fame e ne ordinò due, dando così al biondo la possibilità di provare quella specialità Babbana che nella scala delle preferenze alimentari del dopo lavoro di Harry, veniva immediatamente dopo i donut ricoperti di cioccolato.

« Sai Potter » mormorò Draco dopo che ebbe inghiottito il primo morso « potrei cominciare a rivalutare seriamente i Babbani. Questo roba è oscena » spiegò mentre entravano nel parco, mettendosi alla ricerca di una panchina distante dal percorso di ghiaia battuto dai passanti.

« E questo perché ti porterebbe a rivalutarli? »

« Beh, è risaputo che più il cibo è osceno, più è buono » constatò il biondo.

Harry sorrise di nuovo e indicò a Draco una panchina libera e meno in vista delle altre che non tardarono a raggiungere. Continuarono a mangiare in silenzio finché Harry non tirò fuori dalla borsa una lattina di Cola che raffreddò lievemente con un colpo di bacchetta assicurandosi che il corpo del biondo gli facesse da scudo proteggendolo dagli sguardi dei Babbani.

« Vuoi? » gli domandò educatamente rimettendo la bacchetta in borsa.

« Cos’è? » chiese l’altro, pulendosi le mani con raffinato fazzoletto di cotone che aveva preso da una tasca interna del cappotto.

« Bibita Babbana assolutamente deliziosa » spiegò Harry offrendogli la lattina che Draco accettò con diffidenza.

« Non è che vuoi avvelenarmi? »

« No, al massimo ne diventerai dipendente ».

Il biondo sembrò convincersi e, dopo averne bevuti alcuni sorsi, convenne che quella roba era quasi meglio della Burrobirra o del miglior idromele di Madama Rosmerta.

Rimasero alcuni minuti in silenzio senza guardarsi e ascoltando unicamente il freddo vento autunnale che accompagnava la caduta delle foglie ormai secche, trascinandole con sé finché non toccavano terra.

« Pensavo che ci saremmo visti ieri sera » mormorò il moro posando a terra la lattina e girandosi per guardare Draco. Quest’ultimo si schiarì la voce e sostenne lo sguardo del moro.

« Avevo da fare ».

« Cosa? »

« Non iniziare a fare il Grifondoro geloso » brontolò Draco.

« Sono solo un Grifondoro curioso ».

Il ragazzo sbuffò e guardò Harry irritato.

« Sono uscito con degli amici a cena, e non potevo disdire all’ultimo momento dicendo che dovevo vedermi con Harry Potter. Oltretutto era una cosa organizzata da tempo e non potevo neanche rimandare ».

« Chi sono questi amici? »

« Colleghi » rispose vado il biondo mentre Harry storceva la bocca non del tutto convinto della risposta dell’altro, ma lasciando comunque cadere il discorso.

« Devo andare, domani inizio alle sei e mezza. Hanno anticipato a tutti noi il turno di mezzora » mormorò dopo poco l’ex Grifondoro alzandosi la panchina.

« Perché? »

« Dobbiamo preparare il negozio per Natale e lunedì al mio reparto toccherà sposare tutta la merce in un’altra corsia così devo portarmi aavanti con il lavoro » spiegò Harry rassegnato.

« Giornata dura ».

« Puoi scommetterci. Devo andare a casa adesso: ho bisogno di una doccia » concluse alzando le braccia per stiracchiarsi e girandosi verso la panchina scontrandosi così con il biondo che si era appena alzato in piedi.

« Vuoi compagnia? » sussurrò il biondo maliziosamente, avvicinando il volto a quello di Harry che arricciò le labbra prima di distenderle in un sorriso altrettanto malizioso.

« Speravo me lo chiedessi » disse Harry prima di trascinare Draco fuori dal parco per raggiungere il vicolo in cui erano arrivati per smaterializzarsi alla volta della casa del moro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * i paraglomi servono a proteggere gli zoccoli anteriori del cavallo dagli urti che si potrebe dare con i posteriori ^^
> 
> ** cala, cala Merlino è una battuta del gufo Anacleto ne “La spada nella Roccia”.


	12. Capitolo 11

Draco si alzò pigramente dal letto di Harry e seguì lo strano ticchettio che proveniva dal salotto. Quando entrò nella stanza lo vide seduto davanti a quella buffa macchina Babbana che il ragazzo gli aveva detto essere una porta sul mondo. Il biondo storse le labbra e si appoggiò silenziosamente allo stipite della porta. Negli ultimi tempi capitava sempre più di frequente che si fermasse a dormire al casa di Harry, quando il giorno dopo il moro non doveva iniziare alle sette. Gli piaceva vivere la distorta realtà semi-Babbana a cui si era adeguato il moro e l’idea che ci fosse il rischio di perdere quella saltuaria routine strinse lo stomaco del biondo. Draco strinse con forza le palpebre e cercò di scacciare i fastidiosi pensieri pronti a tormentarlo di prima mattina.

« Che stai facendo? » domandò poi l’ex Serpeverde, richiamando così l’attenzione di Harry.

« Buongiorno » rispose l’altro girandosi velocemente e sorridendo nella sua direzione, continuando a schiacciare i bottoni di quella che – se Draco non ricordava male – doveva chiamarsi tastiera « Sto chattando » aggiunse.

« Prego? »

« Una cosa a metà tra il comunicare via camino, per la velocità con cui riceviamo i messaggi, e la posta via gufo, visto che non parliamo ma scriviamo » spiegò Harry.

Draco lo fissò stupito.

« Sto cominciando a pensare che i Babbani ne sappiano una più del diavolo » constatò il biondo.

« Ti stai avvicinando » replicò Harry divertito digitando alcune lettere prima di prendere il mouse – il che dimostrava che i Babbani erano comunque degli idioti se erano arrivati a chiamare quella cosa topo – e chiudere il programma che stava utilizzando.

« Con chi stavi parlando? »

« Colleghi e gente conosciuta su internet. Li ho appena salutati ».

« Ok. Cosa c’è da mangiare? »

« Kreacher ha lasciato dei panini sul tavolo della cucina. Serviti pure » disse Harry alzandosi e versandosi da una caraffa del succo di zucca che aveva lasciato sul tavolino al centro della stanza.

« Non me li servi tu? » domandò Draco, che nel frattempo si era accomodato sul divano.

« Scordatelo ».

Il biondo sbuffò e, impugnando la bacchetta, mormorò ‘accio panini’.

« A che ora inizi oggi? » domandò ad Harry prima che il vassoio si adagiasse delicatamente sul tavolino.

« Fra tre quarti d’ora ».

« Ti accompagno in negozio, allora ».

« Ma hai degli orari così flessibili?! » domandò Harry che non riusciva a capacitarsi di come Draco riuscisse a gestire la sua vita in funzione dei suoi orari.

« Sono un Maestro di Pozioni: gli orari me li faccio da me » spiegò semplicemente il biondo.

« Ma non ti chiedono mai nulla al lavoro?! » domandò incredulo Harry visto che, dove lavorava lui, se solo avessero potuto avrebbero decurtato ai dipendenti lo stipendio per ogni minuto di ritardo. O almeno, l'avebbe sicuramente fatto l'ex direttore del negozio.

« Di tanto in tanto. Poi sanno che ho un laboratorio al Manor, quindi suppongono che vada a controllare le Pozioni che ho lasciato a bollire negli altri calderoni ».

« Credevo ti tenessero di più sotto controllo » constatò il moro.

« L’hanno fatto, ma tra Veritaserum e Voti Infrangibili sanno che non posso sgarrare o fare danni ».

« Hai fatto un Voto Infrangibile?! »

« Non sarebbe il primo e, se non altro, quello l’ho fatti consciamente » sibilò Draco permettendo ad Harry di cogliere l’allusione al suo Incato Fidelius oscuro.

« Mi dispiace » mormorò l’ex Grifondoro.

« Cazzate »

« Non per il rischio a cui ti ho esposto, anzi. Ho intenzione di rafforzare gli incantesimi di protezione. Mi dispiace solo che non potevi sapere che l’incantesimo si sarebbe attivato non appena avresti messo piede in negozio ».

Malfoy si morse nervosamente le labbra sostenendo lo sguardo freddo di Harry che, per quanto si era detto rammaricato, era comunque convinto della legittimità delle sue scelte.

« Ad ogni modo…in questi ultimi mesi lavoro ‘part-time’, visto che devo seguire i lavori di ristrutturazione » spiegò il biondo, approfittandone per cambiare discorso .

« Di cosa? »

« Di una delle proprietà dei Malfoy » aggiunse Draco che in fondo era da parecchio che aspettava di dirglielo.

« Perché? »

« Cambio casa. Voglio lasciare il Manor » rispose Draco atono, addentando un panino.

« Oh » fu l’unica cosa che disse Harry. Non immaginava che il biondo volesse lasciare la casa in cui era cresciuto ed era stato viziato come un principe… probabilmente i ricordi della guerra, quando Malfoy Manor era diventata il quartier generale di Voldemort e brulicava di Mangiamorte e della peggior feccia del Mondo Magico, dovevano essere ben più dolorosi di quanto avesse pensato. L’unica cosa che Harry non riusciva a capire era perché non se ne fosse andato prima.

« Sarà pronta poco prima di Natale ».

« Sono contento per te » offrì Harry con un sorriso conquistandosi un’occhiata esasperata da parte dell’altro.

« Che ho fatto adesso?! » domandò il moro risentito.

« Hai da fare la Vigilia? » chiese Draco con un sorriso sornione, facendone nascere uno luminoso e smagliante sul volto di Harry che aveva finalmente compreso dove volesse andare a parare il discorso dell’altro.

« Da questo momento sì ».

 

 

***

 

Il Natale era sempre una croce per chiunque svolgesse un’attività commerciale. A metà dicembre il negozio era affollato come se ogni giorno fosse la vigilia e la gente dovesse affrettarsi ad acquistare i regali dell’ultimo minuto. Il fatto che, oltre ad articoli sportivi, gli scaffali pullulassero di una vasta gamma di felpe e scarpe di marca a prezzi notevolmente inferiori rispetto ad altri negozi, gli assicurava un continuo smercio e aumento del numero di clienti. Gente che, nel dubbio, acquistava una felpa della Nike certi che avrebbero fatto bella figura anche se il regalo non fosse stato quello giusto.

Il lavoro per Harry era definitivamente raddoppiato rispetto all’anno precedente: l’essere capo reparto aveva portato all’avere mansioni in più e di fatti, i primi giorni di dicembre, aveva fatto firmare alle due ragazze con cui aveva avuto il colloquio, un contratto temporaneo per aiutare nel periodo più intenso. Ai colloqui era stato costretto a preferirle ad un altro ragazzo poiché se non altro avevano già una o diverse esperienze lavorative alle spalle e sapevano come far funzionare una cassa o lavorare in negozio. Non avevano potuto permettersi di perdere tempo per l’affiancamento. L’unica cosa che gli dispiaceva era che anche se brave e sveglie, non avrebbe potuto a rinnovargli il contratto dandogli così un posto fisso.

Come se non bastasse, ogni volta che tornava a casa, Harry si chiudeva per ore nella sua personale Stanza delle Necessità a consultare i nuovi libri della famiglia Black che Kreacher gli aveva portato dalla sua ultima visita a Grimmaud Place. Si era messo alla ricerca di nuovi incantesimi che gli dessero maggiore sicurezza per impedire che venisse rintracciato e che al tempo stesso non lo mettessero in pericolo (erano pur sempre libri appartenuti a maghi oscuri di cui non ci si poteva mai fidare del tutto).

Nonostante le precauzioni, aveva comunque fatto una doppia copia per Draco degli orari che avrebbe fatto in negozio fino a fine dicembre. Le visite dell’ex Serpeverde si erano fatte sempre più frequenti e Harry stava cominciando ad abituarsi all’idea di avere in qualche modo il biondo nella sua vita… anche se innegabilmente il loro rapporto era nato in modo assurdo. Nessuno dei due aveva mai sentito il bisogno di chiarire cosa ci fosse tra loro o mettere l’altro al corrente di cosa uno provasse. Poteva essere la paura di dare una forma concreta a quel qualcosa che stavano vivendo o, molto più semplicemente, non ne era davvero necessario. Avevano un passato anche fin troppo turbolento alle spalle perché quella cosa che era nata tra loro potesse essere definita amore. E molto probabilmente neanche lo era. Dopo anni di solitudine Harry si era ritrovato ad essere nuovamente importante per qualcuno che sapeva ciò che era e cosa aveva fatto, senza però che cercasse in lui la gloria del suo nome. Non l’avrebbe mai detto, ma quando erano soli parlavano e avevano avuto modo di conoscere una persona decisamente migliore di quella che si aspettavano che fosse. Il sesso era venuto così naturalmente che entrambi, parlando a posteriori, si erano ritrovati completamente spiazzati. Nonostante la totale estraneità ad un rapporto simile con quello che avevano considerato un loro nemico, i gesti affettuosi, anche esuli dal sesso, erano venuti naturalmente dopo che Harry aveva rotto il ghiaccio abbracciando Draco sulla strada per Regents Park.

 

 

***

 

 

«Che diavolo ci fai qui?! » domandò Harry trascinando Draco fuori dal negozio.

« Parli come se ti dispiacesse » lo rimproverò il biondo.

« Lo sai che mi fa piacere. E’ solo che non mi sono ancora abituato a vederti comparire così all’improvviso. La cosa tende sempre a spiazzarmi. Soprattutto perché poi non so mai cosa mi domanderanno gli altri!» bisbigliò prima di aprire la porta di Starsbucks e andare come sempre a mangiare qualcosa.

« Del tipo? » chiese Draco curioso.

« E’ irritante quando non so come spiegare cose che non sono chiare neanche a me » mormorò Harry vago senza rispondere direttamente alla domanda del biondo. Sorrise poi alla ragazza dietro la cassa e fece la sua ordinazione.

« Torna da noi, allora. Lì non dovrai spiegazioni a nessuno » disse Draco, evitando di menzionare il Mondo Magico in presenza di Babbani, ricevendo però in cambio un’occhiata molto scettica da parte di Harry.

« Dopo che sono sparito per cinque anni?! Dovrei spiegare a tutti come ho fatto a fuggirvi e perché non avete mai potuto raggiungermi, menzionando incantesimi oscuri che non farebbero una buona pubblicità ad Harry Potter. Meglio lasciarli tutti all’oscuro e crogiolarsi nell’immagine dell’eroe che si sono costruiti, ma che io non sono mai stato » spiegò quasi con rancore il moro prendendo il vassoio sul quale erano stati disposte le due cioccolate e i due donut ricoperti di cioccolato: uno per sé e uno per Draco.

« Cosa succederebbe se dicessi a qualcuno ‘ho trovato Harry Potter’? » domandò il biondo una volta che si furono seduti.

« Metteresti a chicchessia la pulce nell’orecchio perché non potrai mai dirgli dove o come trovarmi. E’ da un paio di settimane che ho potenziato gli incantesimi di protezione che avevo messo sia sulla casa che sul negozio aggiungendo alla lista anche la scuola in cui mi sono diplomato » disse Harry prima di addentare la ciambella.

« In poche parole hai fatto in modo di non esistere più per nessuno di noi » constatò il biondo.

« Esattamente. Devo solo perfezionare alcuni incantesimi e assicurarmi che non siano pericolosi, cosa di cui non ho la certezza totale. Sono pur sempre incantesimi oscuri e il fatto che molti Mangiamorte non siano riusciti a scappare né da Voldemort né dagli Autor mi fa presupporre che non sia sicuro usarli sulle persone ».

Draco annuì, rendendosi conto che probabilmente Harry gli aveva appena svelato l’unica falla del suo – fino adesso infallibile – piano di fuga. Incontrarlo per strada era ancora possibile. Difficile, ma poteva accadere.

« Ho fatto un errore a dirtelo » constatò infatti Harry prima di bere un sorso di cioccolata.

« Forse ».

« Se sapessi obliviarti probabilmente ti chiederei di farlo » disse il moro abbassando lo sguardo, conscio che Draco non sarebbe stato molto felice di quanto aveva appena detto.

Malfoy rimase in silenzio per qualche istante prima di azzardare: « Potresti sempre farmi fare un Voto Infrangibile ». Draco non credeva davvero in quanto aveva appena detto, ma contava sullo spirito cavalleresco dei Grifondoro, e la risposta di Harry non lo deluse.

« Preferirei evitarlo… ne hai già fatti troppi ».

« Coraggioso di cuore… » lo prese in giro Draco, ringraziando mentalmente Merlino per la scelta del moro.

« Grifondoro » rispose semplicemente Harry.

« Già ».

 

Harry sentì che per una volta poteva anche correre il rischio di fidarsi di Draco Malfoy.

 

 

***

 

 

Harry stava inserendo i prezzi stampati di fresco nei porta etichette agganciati agli scaffali quando sentì qualcuno pizzicargli fastidiosamente il fianco destro.

« Che cosa fai domani? » gli domandò Abigail con un sorriso ricevendo però in cambio un’occhiataccia da Harry, infastidito dal pizzicotto.

« Chiusura » rispose lui, approfittandone anche per riattaccare una paglietta decorativa argentata che si era staccata.

« Intendo dopo » specificò lei con il tono che era solita utilizzare quando doveva dargli del cretino.

« Perché? »

« Solitamente non fai mani nulla la sera della Vigilia… ».

« Mi pare di ricordare che l’anno scorso l’abbia trascorsa insieme a te ».

« Sì, con me e con tutta la mia ‘numerosissima’ famiglia. Nove persone per tre famiglie, grazie a te siamo riusciti per la prima volta ad arrivare alla decina. E poi avevi accettato l’invito solo perché non ci parlavamo da mesi e dovevamo recuperare il rapporto perduto esule dalle conversazioni di lavoro ».

Harry smise di lavorare sui prezzi e si voltò verso la ragazza, sorridendole.

« Sono felice che abbiamo ripreso a parlarci » disse lui, facendo nascere un sorriso sul volto di lei.

« Anch’io » gli rispose sinceramente « Però ciò non mi hai ancora risposto ».

Il ragazzo ripensò divertito all’ultima conversazione che aveva avuto con Draco e doveva ammettere a sé stesso che non stava più nella pelle all’idea di vedere la nuova casa dell’ex Serpeverde e all’idea di festeggiare il Natale con lui. In vita sua aveva trascorso solamente mezzora in compagnia di Malfoy durante le festività natalizie, ed era stato esclusivamente sotto mentite spoglie e per interrogarlo sulle aggressioni che stavano avvenendo ad Hogwarts durante il loro secondo anno, quando lui, Ron ed Hermione lo ritenevano l’Erede di Serpeverde. Ora come ora però la prospettiva di trascorrere del tempo con il ragazzo era diventata decisamente allettante.

« Cena con amici » rispose lui semplicemente, tornando a concentrarsi sul lavoro.

« Oh… ok ».

« Tu invece cosa farai? » le domandò lui, mentre Abby aveva iniziato ad appendere ai ganci di metallo espositivi alcuni morsi.

« Come sempre cena con mia madre, mia nonna e il piccolo ramo paterno della mia famiglia ».

« Come sempre » constatò Harry.

« Già, come sempre » ammise lei « E come sempre mi toccherà fare chiusura la vigilia ».

« Bene, allora mi farai compagnia, e così potrò darti anche il regalo ».

Abigail sorrise nella direzione del ragazzo.

« Grazie » mormorò.

 

 

La pausa della vigilia Harry andò nel locale poco distante dal negozio dove spesso gli capitava di trascorrere l’ora che aveva a disposizione quando era in compagnia. Se da solo, preferiva andare da Starsbucks, ma essendo oramai Natale, voleva fare gli auguri ai ragazzi che lavoravano lì.

Aveva trascorso tutto il suo tempo seduto al tavolino accanto alla cassa mentre sorseggiava la sua cioccolata e sbocconcellava un toast, alzando di tanto in tanto gli occhi verso il televisore. Era stanco per le quattro ore che aveva già trascorso in negozio, e l’idea di trascorrerne altre quattro non lo entusiasmavano di certo. E il pensiero di dover andare a casa di Draco una volta finito il lavoro, di certo non lo aiutava. La sua mente continuava a viaggiare verso il momento in cui si sarebbe smaterializzato alle coordinate che gli aveva dato il ragazzo e non riusciva a stare attento a ciò che faceva. Per sua fortuna non aveva dovuto stare in cassa. Ricevette verso le tre e mezza una chiamata da Ben per dirgli che dalla direzione centrale erano arrivate indicazioni per chiudere il negozio un’ora prima rispetto al consueto orario di chiusura. Harry aveva annuito entusiasta, sapendo che comunque, per una ragione o per l’altra, sarebbero comunque dovuti andare via alle otto, ma se non altro non avrebbero dovuto cacciar fuori i clientia suon d'Imperius e magie involontarie di Abby.

« Il lavoro chiama » mormorò il moro quando il suo tempo fu scaduto e dovette alzarsi per fare ritorno in negozio.

Si affiancò alla cassa e sorrise ad Ian, un ragazzo che spesso li serviva quando erano in pausa e che era accorso non appena lo aveva visto alzarsi.

« Fai chiusura anche quest’anno? » gli domandò gentilmente.

« Già… Voi invece? » replicò Harry prendendo un biglietto da dieci sterline dalla tasca della giacca che indossava.

« Ce ne andiamo alle sei. Sono quattro sterline ».

« Tieni pure il resto. E buon Natale ».

« Anche a te » lo salutò il ragazzo prima che Harry uscisse dal locale.

 

Alle sette di sera iniziarono le operazioni di chiusura del negozio. Le casse smaltirono velocemente le file degli ultimi clienti alla disperata ricerca dell’ultimo regalo che avevano dimenticato di acquistare mentre il personale che non era impiegato in operazioni di cassa stava dando una riassettata al negozio, in modo tale che coloro che avrebbero avuto il turno del mattino del ventisette dicembre (ovviamente Harry era tra quelli) non si sarebbe dovuto dannare eccessivamente per riordinare il caos creatosi in quell’ultimo giorno pre-festivo.

Alle otto meno un quarto la giornata era ormai giunta al termine: le casse erano state chiuse, le luci spente, le cleves abbassate e il negozio… No, nonostante gli sforzi il disordine era rimasto tale e quale.

Si era rifugiato in magazzino a buttare gli ultimi scatoli rimasti mentre Mel, la responsabile cassa che era aveva il turno quel giorno, stava mettendo al sicuro nella cassaforte gli incassi della giornata. Tutti gli altri ragazzi che avevano finito quella sera si erano riversati negli spogliatoi per darsi una riassettata prima lasciare il negozio e tornare a casa o andare alle cene di famiglia a cui erano tenuti a partecipare.

Quando anche Harry raggiunse gli spogliatoi si cambiò i pantaloni e indossò un paio di jeans neri leggermente sbiaditi insieme a una camicia nera che aveva comprato un giorno che si era dedicato allo shopping natalizio. In un’ora di pausa era andato a comprare piccoli pensieri per i alcuni colleghi, un regalo più serio per Abigail e quella camicia. Il regalo per Draco lo aveva commissionato a Kreacher visto che lui non poteva mettere piede a Diagon Alley. E neanche lo voleva.

Controllò che la bacchetta fosse ancora al suo posto insieme alla piccola sacca rimpicciolita in cui aveva fatto entrare il necessario per stare lontano da casa due giorni. Ringraziò Hermione che gli aveva spiegato ai tempi del loro vagabondare per i boschi della Gran Bretagna, il processo dell’incantesimo che aveva usato per far entrare zaini, libri e tutto l’occorrente per la fuga in una minuscola pochette.

« Ti manca molto? » domandò Harry avvicinandosi alla porta dello spogliatoio femminile dove si stava cambiando Abigail, insieme a qualche altra ragazza.

« Ci sono quasi! » si sentì rispondere e poco dopo, infatti, Abby lo raggiunse.

« Wow! Come siamo carine » esclamò sorridente vedendo il completo indossato dalla ragazza: pantaloni neri gessati e camicia che era il negativo dei pantaloni.

« Mi reggi un secondo la borsa? » gli chiese passandogli l’oggetto, mentre lei s’infilava un cappotto lungo nero « Ok, perfetto… Ora, dove diavolo si è cacciato?! » iniziò a confabulare la ragazza seppellendo il viso nella borsa. Harry invece si limitò ad afferrare l’oggetto rigido e quadrato che aveva messo nella tasca esterna della borsa.

« Eccolo! » esclamò Abigail entusiasta, porgendo ad Harry un pacchetto bitorzoluto verde « Mi spiace per il colore della carta, ma non avevo altro » si scusò lei dando il regalo ad Harry ed afferrando il proprio dalle mani del ragazzo, constatando con rammarico che il pacchetto era molto, molto più bello del suo.

Aprirono contemporaneamente il regali ed Abigail si ritrovò con il cd di un gruppo rock che aveva avuto un gran successo negli ultimi mesi e per cui era letteralmente impazzita, Harry invece stringeva tra le mani una lunga sciarpa rosso scuro con qualche riga giallo-arancione di tanto in tanto… esattamente identica a quella che usava la sua Casa a Hogwarts.

« Ho visto che indossi spesso questi colori, così ho pensato che la sciarpa di sarebbe intonata con le tue magliette… Anche se obiettivamente adesso sarebbe un pugno in un occhio » costatò lei osservando l’abbigliamento del moro.

Harry scosse la testa e, dopo essersi tolto la sciarpa nera che indossava, si avvolse orgogliosamente intorno al collo quella che la ragazza gli aveva regalato.

« E’ bellissima, grazie » disse lui premiandola con un bacio sulla guancia mentre uscivano dal negozio dopo essersi scambiati gli auguri di buon Natale con gli altri colleghi.

« Ci vediamo il ventisette, buon Natale » disse lei ed Harry le sorrise di ricambio.

Quando tutti se ne furono andati, il ragazzo si rifugiò nel suo vicolo e si smaterializzò nei giardini di Alnwick Castle, vicino alla grande quercia, dove Draco gli aveva dato appuntamento.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alnwick Castle è come sapete una location dei film. Al di fuori del castello c’è anche un grandissimo giardino con fontane, orto botanico e in cima a una fontana a gradinate (che ha un nome che però mi sfugge) c’è un enorme albero. Non so se è una quercia o cosa, non me ne intendo di botanica, ma questo mastodontico albero che è buon punto di riferimento.


	13. Capitolo 12

Harry atterrò malamente su una radice sporgente del grosso salice sotto il quale doveva incontrarsi con Draco. Non gli capitava di frequente di cadere appena smaterializzato, ma quando doveva raggiungere luoghi che non conosceva tendeva a commettere errori simili. Fortunatamente i suoi percorsi erano sempre piuttosto standardizzati.

« Sei aggraziato quanto un troll in un laboratorio di Pozioni » lo accolse la voce del biondo che gli stava puntando in volto la bacchetta illuminata.

« Non ho mai apprezzato i mezzi di trasporto magici, scope escluse. Polvere volante, smaterializzazioni, Passaporte saranno veloci ma le odio » disse Harry afferrando la mano che Draco gli aveva porto per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

« Ma se non altro sei riuscito ad arrivare ».

« Come mai questo posto? » domandò Harry spolverandosi i pantaloni e dopo aver mormorato ‘Lumos’ per illuminare anche la sua bacchetta.

« Non dista molto da casa mia e, come vedi, non c’è nessuno nei paraggi ».

Il moro evitò di fargli presente che vi erano molti altri posti con grandi alberi vicino ai quali si sarebbero potuti incontrare, ma non disse nulla. Draco avrà avuto sicuramente le sue buone ragioni.

« Com’è andata al lavoro? ».

« Bene. C’è stata un po’ di ressa a causa dei regali dell’ultimo minuto, ma meno peggio dell’anno scorso. La situazione era sotto controllo e almeno quest’anno, anche se ho fatto chiusura, stavolta sono riuscito a farmi la mia ora di pausa… a te invece com’è andata? »

« Tutto bene. Sono come sempre rimasto con la testa china sui calderoni a lavorare per quegli impiastri dei tuoi amici che non sanno distillare neanche un brodino » rispose Malfoy e Harry non poté fare a meno di ridere all’ultima battuta dell’ex Serpeverde.

« Anni fa sarebbe stata un’ottima motivazione per tirarti un pugno in faccia ».

« E ora? »

Harry sorrise sornione e affondò una mano nei capelli del biondo, trascinandolo a sé e coinvolgendolo nel bacio che aveva agognato da quando aveva messo piede in negozio.

« Andiamo a casa? » propose Draco.

« Non vedo l’ora » rispose il moro.

 

***

 

« Pensavo ci smaterializzassimo » disse Harry che non sembrava gradire la camminata in mezzo alla neve mista a pioggi a cui l’aveva costretto l’altro.

« Sono solo due passi a piedi ».

« Fa freddo e sono stanco ».

« Come hanno fatto i tuoi amici a sopportarti in tutte le tue eroiche imprese?! » domandò esasperato Draco all’ennesima protesta dell’ex Grifondoro.

« Ai tempi ero giovane ed incosciente, quello che non faceva altro che lamentarsi sei sempre stato tu. E se permetti mi sono abituato a certe comodità che la magia ti concede ».

« Smettila di lagnarti, Potter. Siamo arrivati ».

Harry si bloccò con la bacchetta a mezz’aria e con l’incantesimo che evocava uno scudo protettivo per la pioggia ancora attivo.

« Tu vivi lì?! » domandò Harry a bocca aperta.

« Già » rispose Draco « Ma non è tutto mio, solamente una parte appartiene ancora alla mia famiglia. O per meglio dire, a me. Il resto è una sorta di museo aperto ai Babbani ».

« Ma non è pericoloso? »

« Per chi? Per me o per i Babbbani? »

« Per entrambi ».

« Vivo in una zona in cui è vietato l’accesso a chiunque e, per sicurezza, ci sono degli incantesimi di protezione su ogni entrata e l’abitazione è protetta da un Fidelius... anche se comunque molti conoscono l’ubicazione di questa casa. Di sicuro non raggiungo i tuoi livelli ».

« E come fai con le Pozioni? Chi ti aiuta? »

« C’è un laboratorio sotterraneo e passo molto tempo al Ministero. Comunque vivono con me tre elfi domestici » spiegò il biondo non riuscendo a nascondere un sorrisino compiaciuto mentre entrambi rimuovevano l’incantesimo anti-pioggia.

Oltrepassarono quella che doveva essere l’entrata della parte più antica del castello e raggiunsero un cortile isolato e silenzioso. Draco puntò la bacchetta verso una piccola porticina che gli diede accesso ad un grande salone che Harry di recente aveva visto solo nei film. E a Hogwarts. Il moro iniziò a guardarsi in giro a bocca aperta cercando di memorizzare ogni piccolo particolare: le pareti di pietra, le fiaccole accese e le fiamme che danzavano nel camino. Armi, armature e verdi arazzi decoravano il grande salone con lungo tavolo apparecchiato per due. Un grande albero di Natale, decorato con palline che sembravano bolle di sapone e tenue luci azzurro-ghiaccio, svettava non molto distante dal camino. Harry capì perché Draco avesse definito la sua casa ‘topaia’, per quanto anche lui avesse provato a renderla più presentabile in occasione del Natale, con tanto di albero i cui colori dominanti ovviamente erano il rosso e l’oro (scelta cromatica non apprezzata dall’altro), l’effetto non era minimamente paragonabile all’elegante sfarzo raffinato della dimora del biondo.

« Non è un granché… il Manor era molto meglio ma questo è il massimo che posso permettermi per vivere in libertà. Inoltre il Ministero ha già fatto molti sopraluoghi e, come ti ho detto, ho stretto abbastanza Voti Infrangibili che m’impediscono di praticare attività illegali. Considerando soprattutto che vivo accanto ai Babbani » spiegò Draco mentre lui ed Harry si stavano togliendo giacca e cappotto e consegnandogli all’elfo domestico che li aveva accolti.

« Sono sorpreso, Malfoy » constatò Harry continuando ad osservare esterrefatto l’ambiente circostante.

« Anch’io. Ora però spegni la bacchetta » rispose il biondo ed Harry sussurrò velocemente ‘Nox’ e la luce proveniente dalla bacchetta svanì. Il suo sguardo percorse ogni centimetro del grande salone soffermandosi sui mobili che sembravano usciti da un romanzo gotico. Aveva vissuto per soli sei anni nel Mondo Magico (il settimo era stato un lungo errare per l’Inghilterra che non poteva considerarsi propriamente un anno di vita tra i maghi), ma erano stati sufficienti per imparare che i portatori di bacchette avevano gusti talvolta tendenti al macabro o all’orrido.

« Padron Draco, la cena è pronta » li raggiunse la sottile voce di elfo domestico.

« Meno male! Sto morendo di fame! » disse Harry entusiasta seguendo il biondo e accomodandosi alla tavola apparecchiata per due e illuminata dalla tenue luce delle torce, del camino e delle candele.

 

Quello aveva tutta l’aria di diventare il più bel Natale della sua vita.

 

***

 

« Come hai fatto a non diventare obeso non lo so » disse Harry svuotando il bicchiere di whiskey che gli elfi gli avevano servito.

« Prego? »

« I tuoi elfi cucinano divinamente. Anche Kreacher è bravo ai fornelli, ma solitamente non si destreggia in chissà quali manicaretti neanche durante le feste » spiegò Harry lasciandosi cadere dal divano sul verde tappeto davanti al fuoco e posando il bicchiere sul grande tavolo da caffè che aveva accanto.

« I Malfoy fanno tutto meglio ».

« Presuntuoso ».

« Realista » lo corresse Draco.

« Mi hai fatto bere troppo » ammise Harry massaggiandosi le tempie e cercando di ritrovare un minimo di lucidità.

« Chi ti dice che non fosse nelle mie intenzioni? » domandò il biondo ricevendo in cambio un’occhiata adirata e allo stesso tempo terrorizzata da parte di Harry.

« Malfoy, non avr- »

« Stavo scherzando Harry. Stai tranquillo… » lo rassicurò Draco abbracciandolo imbarazzato e facendo poi sfociare quel gesto in una dolce e allo stesso tempo maliziosa carezza.

« Non l’avrei mai detto che… sarebbe stato così » sussurrò Harry andando a sfiorare il naso del biondo col proprio.

« Cosa? »

Harry alzò le spalle. Era abbastanza brillo, aveva mangiato troppo e l’atmosfera della casa di Draco non faceva che aumentare il senso di sonnolenza successivo alle grandi abbuffate come quella che si era appena fatto.

« Le uniche volte che ho amato festeggiare il Natale è stato quando ero a Hogwarts. Quando ero con i Babbani non sono mai stato felice. Sarà banale dirlo, ma credo i maghi sappiano davvero rendere magiche certe feste… ».

« Sei patetico » lo rimproverò Draco, dandogli un leggero buffetto sulla nuca prima di avvicinarlo a sé e baciarlo.

« Può darsi » mormorò Harry « Mi hai preso il regalo? »

« Non fare la femminuccia! »

« Eddai! Non ho mai ricevuto molti regali a Natale! » protestò Harry.

« Ti piace tanto recitare la parte del povero bambino maltrattato dagli zii e che non ha mai conosciuto la felicità? »

« No, ma purtroppo è stato così per dieci anni ».

« Sì, te l’ho comprato, ma non te lo darò prima di domani! »

Harry arricciò il naso seccato.

« Niente sesso fino a domani? »

Draco non poté trattenere una risata e verso dell’altro whiskey nel suo bicchiere e in quello di Harry.

« Bevi, pervertito ».

« Io?! Ma se eri tu quello che continuava a dire che gli piaceva vedermi inginocchiato mentre lavoravo in negozio » disse Harry prima di mandar giù tutto il liquido ambrato che gli bruciò la gola.

« Preferisco vederti in ginocchio in altri posti, ma anche al lavoro non è male » replicò Draco, lambendo con la lingua una goccia di whiskey che era sfuggita dalle labbra di Harry.

Il moro sorrise malizioso prima che i suoi occhi cadessero sul muro opposto al camino, notando delle scale tortuose che si arrampicavano fino ai piani superiori, dove Harry suppose si estendesse la casa.

« Al piano di sopra cosa c’è? »

« Il mio studio, la biblioteca e la mia camera da letto, ma quella la vediamo dopo. È tutto quello che posso permettermi » mormorò Draco attirando Harry a sé.

« Seh… non mi sembra che tu ti stia trattando proprio male… »

« Hai mai visto il Manor? » domandò Draco con vago tono sprezzante.

« Solo i suoi fottutissimi sotterranei qualche anno fa » sibilò Harry irritato.

« Appunto… » sussurrò Draco prima che l’altro ragazzo lo attirasse a sé coinvolgendolo in un bacio languido e romantico.

« E’ troppo Serpeverde però » disse il moro quando interruppe il bacio rimanendo ad osservare varie decorazioni a forma di rettile strisciante « e draconica » aggiunse afferrando un portacandele d’argento formato da due draghi in lotta fra loro.

« Sai com’è… » mormorò Draco posando una mano sulla spalla di Harry e attirandolo a sé per baciarlo.

« Mi pare che io ti abbia offerto un intera bottiglia di Firewhisky quando tu sei venuto da me ».

« Posso offrirti di meglio » gli sussurrò il biondo all’orecchio di Harry, mordendoglielo leggermente e lambendoglielo con la lingua.

« Ah, si? » domandò Harry prima che la mano dell’ex Serpeverde scese fino ai pantaloni del moro e aprendogli la zip.

« Quanto puoi restare? » gli domandò Draco a fior di labbra.

« E’ la Vigilia ».

« E? »

« Posso restare qui fino a dopodomani… » mormorò Harry andando ad insinuare le mani sotto la camicia di Draco prima che scendessero inesorabilmente verso l’apertura dei pantaloni del biondo.

 

***

 

Il sesso era stato intenso ed appagante. Così inebriante che nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire che ore fossero quando erano caduti stremati tra le lenzuola.

La doccia che si erano fatti aveva perso ogni efficacia nel momento in cui si erano distesi nuovamente a letto e addormentarsi tre quarti d’ora dopo, bagnati e appiccicati.

 

Harry fu risvegliato da un piacevole e dolce profumo che non riuscì ad identificare.

« Spike ha portato la colazione per padron Draco e il suo ospite » mormorò un elfo domestico grigiastro con un inchino reverenziale.

« Eh? » mormorò Harry assonnato non avendo capito una parola della creatura.

« Spike è molto dispiaciuto per averla svegliata, signore. Il Padrone ha lasciato ordine che- »

« Va bene Spike » mugugnò il biondo con il volto ancora sprofondato nel cuscino « hai fatto tutto bene. Ora levati dai piedi ».

« Si, Padrone » disse l’elfo con un inchino prima di sparire dalla vista di Harry.

Il biondo si rigirò nel letto e si tirò su a sedere, passando ad Harry gli occhiali che erano stati abbandonati sul suo comodino.

« Grazie ».

« Di nulla. Saresti capace di usare i preservativi come lenti a contatto ».

« Evita paragoni inquietanti » mormorò Harry accentando però gli occhiali e dando a Draco un lieve bacio sulle labbra « Apriamo i regali?! » domandò poi fremendo all’idea di sapere cosa l’altro gli avesse comprato.

« Prima una tazza di the » fece l’ex Serpeverde agitando la bacchetta e usando qualche incantesimo non verbale per riempire le tazze « e un donut per te e un muffin al mirtillo per me. Poi i regali ».

« Donut?! »

« Visto che ti piacciono tant- »

Draco non poté concludere la frase che Harry, nonostante la loro abitudine di non scambiarsi il bacio del buongiorno, non poté fare a meno d’insinuare la lingua tra le labbra del biondo.

« Grazie. Nessuno aveva mai fatto tanto per me ».

« Quando i Malfoy fanno qualcosa, lo fanno sempre meglio… » asserì Draco ricevendo in cambio un pugno sulla spalla da parte di Harry che, nonostante la reazione, stava sorridendo divertito.

Mangiarono con calma sorseggiando il the comodamente distesi tra le lenzuola, incuranti delle briciole che cadevano sul letto, prima di richiamare entrambi a sé con un incantesimo d’Appello i regali che avevano acquistato.

« So che non sarà proprio sullo ‘standard Malfoy’ ma… beh, ho sempre preferito il simbolismo al valore ».

« Non pensavo che fare il commesso facesse venire un vocabolario così sofisticato ».

« Ehi! » protestò Harry, accettando comunque la sferzante battuta… era pur sempre Draco Malfoy quello che aveva davanti.

Sorrise dolcemente alla vista del biondo che rimuoveva delicatamente la carta verde e oro ed estraendo una scatola di legno finemente lavorata. Anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere, Harry capì che il biondo era mortalmente curioso di scoprire cosa contesse all’interno, e non appena ebbe rimosso il gancio che la teneva chiusa, ne estrasse un Boccino d’oro nuovo di zecca e luccicante sul quale spiccavano delle incisioni: una H rossa e una D verde.

« L’hai comprato tu? » domando Draco facendo girare tra le mani la pallina dorata.

« No, ho mandato Kreacher. Lo sai che non posso mettere piede a Diagon Alley ».

« Potresti eccome, se lo volessi ».

« Infatti non voglio. Se proprio ti da fastidio che non l’abbia comprato io puoi anche ridarmelo ».

Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia.

« Dopo che ci hai fatto incidere sopra una H e una D?! Scordatelo! » replicò il biondo divertito liberando il Boccino che iniziò a svolazzare e ronzare per la stanza.

« Ammettilo che l’hai fatto per ritrovare l’atmosfera di casa ogni volta che tornerai qui » lo prese in giro Draco.

« Mi vuoi ancora, allora… ».

Il biondo annuì prima di afferrare una scatola nera di medie dimensioni dal comodino e passandola ad Harry.

« Cos’è? » domandò il moro.

« Aprilo e lo saprai ».

Harry, eccitato all’idea di cosa potesse contenere quella raffinata confezione di velluto, sollevò lentamente il coperchio e trovò all’interno un bellissimo e raffinato bracciale nero rigido alto circa cinque centimetri. Su di esso spiccavano due bacchette incrociate e da una di esse scaturiva una serpe argentata con una pietra verde come occhio e dall’altra un leone dorato con una criniera più scura e, come la serpe, una pietra per occhio. Solo che la sua era rossa.

« Le bacchette sono d’oro rosso, come la criniera del leone. Il serpente invece è fatto con oro bianco. Gli occhi delle creature sono uno smeraldo e un rubino » spiegò Draco lasciando Harry a bocca aperta.

« Ti deve essere costato una fortuna! »

« Posso permettermelo. Avevo pensato ad un anello, a dire il vero, ma poi ho realizzato che col tuo lavoro poteva essere scomodo e una collana a cui portarlo avrebbe fatto troppo Frodo » continuò a dire Draco prendendo il braccio sinistro di Harry e infilandogli il bracciale.

« Ora non ti metterai mica a piangere come un patetico Tassorosso?! » lo rimproverò dolcemente il biondo vedendo che gli occhi di Harry si erano leggermente inumiditi.

L’ex Grifondoro non sembrò gradire il commento dell’amante e lo spinse con foga sul letto, facendolo ricadere sul materasso.

« Un regalo così non me lo sarei mai aspettato » mormorò dolcemente Harry all’orecchio dell’altro, lambendogli il lobo con la lingua prima di morderglielo delicatamente.

« Hai impegni per le prossime ore? »

« Direi di no… ».

***

 

Un ticchettio insistente alla finestra svegliò i due ragazzi ancora placidamente addormentanti e avvolti dal piacevole torpore delle lenzuola e delle coperte.

Draco fu il primo a svegliarsi e, cercando di non disturbare Harry, raggiunse la finestra, permettendo così all'insistente gufo di entrare e consegnare il messaggio che gli era stato affidato.

Il proprietario di casa afferrò la lettera e diede all'animale qualche biscotto che teneva accanto alla finestra. Il volatile però non si mosse ed entrambi capirono che probabilmente doveva aspettare una risposta prima di poter fare nuovamente ritorno a casa.

« Chi è? » domandò Harry vedendo Draco sbuffare mentre leggeva la lettera.

« Niente, solo auguri di Natale » bofonchiò il biondo afferrando una nuova pergamena, inchiostro e una piuma per poter rispondere al messaggio.

Una volta asciugato l'inchiostro con un rapido incantesimo, Draco diede al gufo il messaggio e questo ripartì, sparendo tra le nuvole.

« Vado a farmi una doccia » annunciò Draco « Ti unisci a me? » propose poi mordendosi leggermente le labbra.

« Resto ancora un po' a letto » mormorò il moro assonnato.

« Se vuoi raggiungermi, questa è la porta del bagno... nel caso ieri sera ti fosse sfuggito » disse l'ex Serpeverde con un sorriso, indicandogli una porta di legno scuro che Harry aveva già oltrepassato qualche ora prima avvinghiato a Draco, ma di cui ovviamente non conosceva lucidamente l'ubicazione.

Il moro rifugiò la testa sotto il cuscino e si rigirò nel letto non appena udì il rumore dello scrosciare dell’acqua che arrivava ovattato sino alle sue orecchie. In quelle settimane, in cui aveva trascorso diversi giorni insieme, Harry aveva imparato a conoscere le abitudini dell’ex Serpeverde e sapeva perfettamente che ne avrebbe avuto decisamente per molto.

Assodato che comunque non sarebbe più riuscito a riprendere sonno – e la prospettiva di Draco sotto la doccia di certo non lo aiutava – si alzò pigramente dal letto, deciso a raggiungere il biondo. In fondo acqua e sapone erano il modo migliore per togliere il senso di appiccicaticcio che si sentiva addosso e Malfoy poteva rivelarsi un valido aiuto.

Sorrise felice, mentre recuperava gli occhiali dal comodino, sentendo sul polso il peso del bracciale che gli aveva regalato il biondo: rappresentava loro due come due entità perfettamente distinte e divise ma che alla fine potevano arrivare a dipendere l’uno dall’altro.

Si alzò e si diresse pigramente verso il bagno, fermandosi davanti alla scrivania quando l’occhio gli cadde sulla pergamena che aveva letto prima Draco, nascosta malamente sotto una pila di altre pergamene. Harry sapeva perfettamente che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma la sua intrinseca curiosità da Grifondoro (o semplicemente un gene Weasley trasmesso per osmosi) lo incitò a prendere il biglietto e vedere chi mai fosse il mittente.

Si strofinò gli occhi, sbattendo poi un paio di volte le palpebre.

Quella scrittura la conosceva fin troppo bene. Troppe volte aveva letto i suoi appunti e ancor di più erano state quelle in cui si era ritrovato delle utili annotazioni o correzioni sui suoi compiti.

 

Buon Natale Draco!

Passiamo da te per le cinque non appena avremo finito di pranzare a casa di Ron.

Dobbiamo darti il regalo e siamo curiosi di ammirare (sì, anche Ron lo è, anche se non vuole darlo a vedere) la casa nuova. E naturalmente non vediamo l’ora di rivedere Harry!

A presto

Hermione

 

 

Harry rimase completamente basito con la sensazione di essere stato sepolto dalle macerie del crollo di una torre di Hogwarts.

Draco aveva detto a Ron ed Hermione che l’aveva trovato.

Non era vero che non li conosceva bene e che li salutava di tanto in tanto. Con loro parlava, e anche fin troppo.

Su quante cose gli aveva mentito? Cosa non gli aveva detto?

Harry non ci pensò neanche. Lasciò cadere la pergamena sulla scrivania e afferrò con forza la bacchetta, richiamando a sé i propri vestiti con un veloce incantesimo d’Appello stando attento che il rumore dell’acqua non cessasse.

Una volta vestito uscì in fretta e furia dalla camera, scese le scale e si caracollò fuori dall’ingresso. Corse lungo il tragitto fino ai giardini in cui aveva incontrato la notte prima Malfoy e, solo nel momento in cui fu nuovamente sotto il grosso salice, si smaterializzò al sicuro nel suo appartamento.

 

Se avesse visto l’espressione di Draco nel momento in cui uscì dalla doccia senza trovarlo, forse però non se ne sarebbe andato così di fretta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco svelato il mistero di Draco. Nessun complotto di Mangiamorte, nessuna cattiveria di fondo, semplicemente l'intento di riportare Harry nel Mondo Magico sapendo che fargli incontrare Ron ed Hermione avrebbe sicuramente abbassato le sue difese e costretto a rivedere le sue priorità.  
> Harry saprà essere un buon Grifondoro?  
> Ci sono ancora il capitolo 13 e l'epilogo per scoprirlo ^^


	14. Capitolo 13

Draco si legò in vita un asciugamano ed uscì dal bagno tamponandosi i capelli con una salvietta. Sollevò lo sguardo sul letto e si stupì di non vedere la figura del moro ancora placidamente addormentata sotto le coperte. Con una rapida occhiata notò con suo sommo sgomento che non c’era neanche più traccia dei vestiti di Harry che erano stati sparsi per la stanza la notte precedente.

Voltò la testa di scatto verso la scrivania dove aveva frettolosamente nascosto la lettera di Hermione prima di andare in bagno. E la vide. Aperta, spiegazzata e irrimediabilmente letta da occhi che non avrebbero mai dovuto posarsi su di essa.

Il biondo si sedette sul letto, improvvisamente incapace di respirare, affondando le mani nei capelli ancora bagnati e iniziò a darsi dell’idiota. Fu tentato di vestirsi e correre all’istante da Harry, ma se in quelle poche settimane aveva imparato a conoscere abbastanza il moro, temeva che se solo si fosse anche avvicinato al suo appartamento, probabilmente sarebbe stato incenerito, schiantato, o ancor peggio, non voleva testare quanto l’Eroe del Mondo Magico fosse in grado di fare uso delle Maledizioni Senza Perdono.

 

***

 

« Il Padrone è già tornato a casa? » domandò Kreacher non appena Harry chiuse la porta con un calcio lasciando cadere per terra tutto ciò che aveva in mano, eccetto la bacchetta.

« Vado nella stanza chiusa. Non ci sono per nessuno Kreacher. Neanche per te. Uscirò quando ne avrò voglia » mormorò il moro livido di rabbia e lanciando l’incantesimo che rimuoveva il sigillo dalla porta chiusa magicamente. La richiuse sibilando ferocemente la formula e si sedette alla sua scrivania.

Appoggiò i gomiti al tavolo e mise le mani nei capelli, dondolandosi lentamente avanti e indietro mentre copiose lacrime cominciavano a bagnargli il viso e annebbiargli la vista. Non poteva dire che Draco l’avesse propriamente tradito. Aveva mentito. Omesso la verità su Ron ed Hermione ma non è che l’avesse propriamente tenuto all’oscuro di tutto. Avrebbe dovuto leggere tra le righe, raccogliere gli indizi cheil biondo gli aveva consciamente dato, capire che c’era sotto qualcosa, ma lui non era mai stato furbo ed intuitivo come Hermione e neanche astuto come un Serpeverde. Lui era un incosciente Grifondoro, pronto a buttarsi a capofitto nelle avventure più pericolose ma, come tutti gli eroi, aveva sempre qualcuno al suo fianco, pronto ad aiutarlo dove lui non arrivava. Questa volta però si era lanciato, fidandosi a torto di un Serpeverde e ora ne stava pagando le conseguenze. Non voleva avere più nulla a che fare con il Mondo Magico e sapeva perfettamente che se solo avesse intravisto Ron ed Hermione non sarebbe riuscito a rimanere a lungo lontano dalle persone che lo avevano amato. Gli mancavano tutti, ma non poteva tornare a essere Harry Potter, il Bambino Sopravvissuto, il Prescelto e l’Eroe.

Sapeva fin dall’inizio che quella cosa con Draco era un errore, ma per una volta nella sua vita aveva voluto provare a fidarsi di un Serpeverde. Proprio di quello stesso Serpeverde che - nonostante gli avesse più volte reso la vita un inferno durante gli anni scolastici - si era impegnato e aveva fatto di tutto per trovarlo. Di sicuro Ron ed Hermione dovevano avergli dato ben più di qualche dritta, indizio o informazione, ma era certo che nessuno dei due avesse mai realmente sperato che Draco lo trovasse. Solo che quando era accaduto, in nome dell’amicizia che per così tanti anni li aveva legati, avevano voluto cogliere l’occasione per rivederlo. Gli volevano bene e lui li aveva abbandonati, lasciandoseli alle spalle come se non avessero mai contato nulla.

Afferrò uno Spioscopio che teneva sulla scrivania e lo scagliò con rabbia verso il camino, mandandolo in frantumi non appena l’oggetto toccò il muro. Se ne pentì all’istante. Era un regalo che gli aveva portato Ron dall’Egitto e per quanto non fosse di grande qualità, era affezionato a quell’oggetto. Ringraziò Merlino di essere un mago e afferrò la bacchetta, lanciando sulle schegge davanti al fuoco un ‘Reparo’ che rimise subito in sesto lo Spioscopio distrutto e lo richiamò a sé con un incantesimo d’Appello.

« Piantala… » mormorò a mezza voce, sfregandosi infastidito la cicatrice prima di asciugarsi gli occhi ed alzandosi per raggiungere il divano accanto al camino che, su consiglio di Draco, aveva portato lì qualche giorno prima. Si lasciò cadere malamente sui cuscini e rimase a guardare il soffitto con il ronzio del Boccino e le urla soffocate dei libri a tenergli compagnia mentre pian piano il sonno cominciava ad avere la meglio sulla rabbia e la frustrazione.

Quando Harry riaprì gli occhi erano le undici e mezza di sera. L’incantesimo sigillante e d’isolamento che aveva messo sulla stanza era talmente potente che niente e nessuno – nemmeno i messaggi di Kreacher – potevano penetrare all’interno, a meno che il ragazzo non lo volesse, come di solito accadeva.

Si alzò intontito e affamato, colto però da quello che si sentì di definire un improvviso lampo di genio. Raccolse tutti i libri di arti oscure dei Black che tutt’ora usava per rafforzare gli incantesimi che proteggevano la sua casa, il negozio e la sua persona. Uscì di fretta dalla stanza e dopo aver recuperato un pacco di biscotti, del succo d’arancia, gallette di riso e miele, si mise dietro alla scrivania e cominciò a sfogliare quei grossi tomi, ingialliti, impolverati, ammuffiti e talvolta anche di troppe parole, soprattutto se non li riempivi di complimenti ogni volta che li aprivi o giravi pagina chiedendoglielo gentilmente. Fu solo dopo qualche ora di lavoro che su una pagina di ‘Uccidere i Babbani e nascondersi dai Pari’ ritrovò un incantesimo che si era ripromesso di non usare mai e poi mai per nascondersi, ma che in quel momento era la sua unica via d’uscita. Afferrò la bacchetta e il tomo e, dopo essersi protetto con un pratico incantesimo di Disullusione, si smaterializzò direttamente all’interno del negozio. Mantenendo la Disillusione per nascondersi dai sensori di movimento attivi durnte la notte, si posizionò a quello che calcolò all’incirca essere il centro del negozio; una nuova lettura e dalla bacchetta scaturì un pallido filo di nebbia che ricoprì l’intero pavimento di tutti i piani. A processo ultimato, con ultima formula, la nebbia assunse la colorazione argentea dei Patronus prima di venire inghiottita dal suolo.

 

***

 

Quando il ventisette dicembre tornò in negozio, Harry ebbe la conferma che l’incantesimo dei Black funzionava perfettamente. Alle otto meno dieci infatti gli arrivò sul cellulare una chiamata di Abigail. Il ragazzo sperava davvero che succedesse e quando lei gli disse non riusciva ad aprire le porte del negozio perché sembrava che nel palazzo in cui lavoravano non ci fosse nessun negozio, Harry esultò mentalmente. Raccolse la bacchetta dall’armadietto e raggiunse Abigail in strada.

« Non capisco cosa stia succedendo » mormorò lei dopo aver abbracciato Harry e osservandolo di sbieco mentre si portava una mano alla nuca, dove sentiva il tipico fastidio di quando vengono accidentalmente strappati i capelli.

« In effetti è strano » constatò il ragazzo mettendosi una mano in tasca e nascondendo per bene la bacchetta nella manica sinistra « Aspetta un secondo. Rientro e provo ad alzare la saracinesca ».

Lei annuì e quando il ragazzo sparì dalla sua vista sospirò scuotendo la testa. Doveva essere successo qualcosa.. Fu questione di un paio di minuti prima che vedesse la cancellata di metallo alzarsi e le porte automatiche venire aperte per consentirle il passaggio.

« Grazie » disse in direzione di Harry che ricambiò con un cenno del capo e un sorriso colpevole dipinto sul viso.

« Passato delle buone vacanze? » domandò lei mentre il ragazzo la seguiva verso il deposito che dava poi accesso agli spogliatoi.

« Abbastanza… ».

« Si vede » sorrise Abigail vedendo il braccialetto che il moro portava al polso « Che cosa c’è su? »

« Un serpente e un leone, come se fossero i due Patronus dei proprietari » rispose lui mordendosi la lingua. Patronus non era una parola comune nel vocabolario dei Babbani.

« E sarebbero il tuo e quello del tuo amico biondo farmacista? »

Harry si ritrovò spiazzato dalla domanda di Abigail e non perché non gli avesse chiesto cosa diavolo fosse un Patronus ma perché, benché ignorasse la forma del Patronus di Malfoy, il suo era cambiato. Da cervo era realmente diventato un leone, forse per portare sempre con un sé un qualcosa che potesse ricordargli i tempi che furono. Del coraggio dei Grifondoro che aveva mostrato l’ultima volta, scappando, nonostante la scelta potesse sembrare da codardi. C’era voluto molto più coraggio per cambiare radicalmente la sua vita e diventare una nuova – e normalissima – persona, piuttosto che adagiarsi sugli allori ed essere Harry Potter, l’Eroe del Mondo Magico.

« Qualcosa del genere » rispose Harry « Tu invece che mi racconti? » domandò, cercando di cambiare discorso più in fretta possibile. Voleva cercare di evitare qualche lapsus magico.

« Tutto come sempre. Ho ricevuto il mio costosissimo profumo biennale, un nuovo portafoglio che tanto sarà destinato ad essere sempre vuoto, un libro di mitologia nordica e uno di fiabe ».

« Fiabe? » domandò Harry divertito fermandosi davanti al bancale per controllare quanta merce gli fosse rimasta e cosa invece avrebbero dovuto ordinare.

« Sì, delle favole che ricordo mi raccontava mio padre quando ero piccola. Sai che non ho molti ricordi di lui dato che è morto quanto avevo solo tre anni, ma sento la sua voce che mi raccontava la storia di tre fratelli che dopo aver ingannato la morte le chiesero tre doni: una bacchetta magica, una pietra per far tornare in vita i morti e un mantello per diventare invisibili. Nessuno riuscì a fuggirle, tranne quello col mantello ».*

Harry improvvisamente iniziò a sudare freddo.

« Non è un po’… macabra? » domandò poi il ragazzo, cercando di nascondere il suo disagio. Odiava Abigail quando i loro discorsi toccavano argomenti legati al mondo della magia senza che lei se ne rendesse conto.

« Forse sì, ma mi è sempre piaciuta la leggenda dei Doni della Morte » ammise lei alzando le spalle e sorridendo divertita « Vado a cambiarmi, il mio turno inizia tra un minuto e trentacinque secondi ».

Harry sorisso dimentico della tensione che il discorso della ragazza gli aveva procurato e iniziò a segnare su un block notes i codici dei prodotti che non era necessario ordinare.

 

La mattina del trentun dicembre Harry iniziò il turno alle sette, come di solito succedeva. Non aveva alcun progetto su come passare l’ultimo dell’anno – e in fin dei conti non era una festa a cui fosse particolarmente affezionato – ma anche se avesse voluto cambiare il suo turno per restare in negozio fino alla chiusura, non avrebbe potuto. C’era un nuovo bancale in arrivo con merce prenotata da un maneggio e non poteva mancare alla consegna.

All’apertura, per il suo reparto di competenza, era l’unico ad essere presente. Sarebbe arrivata Abigail alle dieci nel momento in cui lui sarebbe andato in pausa, Suzanne e Isa – una delle due ragazze assunte per il mese di dicembre – avevano il giorno di riposo mentre Helena, Michael e Melanie – l’altra ragazza che assunta per il periodo natalizio - sarebbero arrivati successivamente e a loro era stata affidata la chiusura per quanto riguardava il reparto.

Alle nove e mezza, oramai prossimi all’apertura, Abigail fece il suo ingresso in negozio con mezzora d’anticipo iniziando a girovagare per i piani alla ricerca del suo responsabile; dopo alcuni minuti lo trovò al telefono dell’ufficio che parlava educatamente con qualche cliente o fornitore.

« Non si finisce mai di lavorare, eh? » constatò la ragazza quando vide Harry posare la cornetta con uno sbuffo.

« Decisamente, ma almeno domani siamo a casa ».

« Per un solo giorno » gli fece notare lei.

« Meglio di niente » rispose il moro guardando poi l’orologio che portava al polso « Sono le dieci meno venti… che diavolo ci fai già qui? »

« Non sono riuscita a dormire molto bene questa notte e mi sono svegliata presto. A casa mi stavo annoiando così sono uscita con un po’ di anticipo ».

Harry sorrise e si avvicinò a lei, posandole la mano sinistra sulla spalla permettendo così alla ragazza di notare nuovamente il bracciale di cui non si era ancora sbarazzato.

« Appena inizi io stacco… Vado a guadagnarmi l’ora di pausa prima che Ben mi veda e mi trattenga dei preziosi minuti di riposo » disse lui salutando la ragazza e dirigendosi verso il corridoio che conduceva nell’area vendita del negozio.

« Harry! » lo chiamò Abigail prima che il ragazzo si allontanasse.

« Uhm? »

Lei si avvicinò frugando velocemente nella borsa alla ricerca di qualcosa e quando gli fu davanti gli mise sotto i naso una lettera chiusa con un sigillo di ceralacca.

« Cos’è? » domandò lui temendo la risposta.

« Prima di entrare ho visto il tuo non-amico biondo dall’altre parte della strada che fissava il negozio. Sono andata a salutarlo chiedendolo se volesse entrare ma lui mi ha detto che non poteva. Mi ha pregato di darti questa però ».

« Non la voglio » disse Harry girandosi di spalle e facendo per andarsene, ma Abigail lo trattenne per un braccio e gli rivolse un’occhiata tale che il ragazzo si sentì in dovere di prendere la pergamena.

« Appena vado in pausa la leggo, parola di Grifondoro ».

« Bene » asserì lei seria prima di dirigersi dalla parte opposta a Harry, raggiungendo così gli spogliatoi.

Harry tornò in negozio e sistemò un paio di scatoloni che aveva nascosto sapientemente per terra, facendo in modo che i pantaloni ordinatamente suddivisi per modello, colore e pesantezza del tessuto nascondessero la presenza della merce non ancora sistemata..

Da che il negozio aveva riaperto dopo Natale, Harry non era mai uscito da quelle quattro mura. Si smaterializzava nel vicolo dietro il negozio e da lì tornava direttamente a casa. Non andava a fare la pausa né da Starsbucks né in altri locali; rimaneva semplicemente seduto dentro una delle aule che non venivano utilizzate in quei giorni per i corsi di formazione. La notte che si era intrufolato in negozio per applicare l’incantesimo Respingi Maghi, ne aveva lanciato un altro, ben più oscuro e specifico e che si sarebbe attivato allo scoccare della mezzanotte del nuovo anno. La formula e il procedimento non erano stati di semplice esecuzione, ma era la sua ultima possibilità e avrebbe solamente dovuto attendere qualche ora prima di essere nuovamente al sicuro e tornare alla sua vita di sempre.

Mancano cinque minuti allo scoccare delle dieci e, accertandosi che non ci fosse Ben nei paraggi, Harry si diresse verso i bagni degli spogliatoi. Aprì la busta con cautela, ma l’unica cosa che vi trovò scritto all’interno erano un’ora, una data e una supplica che, da buon Grifondoro che in fondo era sempre stato, Harry decise di ascoltare. Entrò nello spogliatoio maschile prendendo giacca e borsa e abbandonando il gilet nell’armadietto, prima di tornare in bagno. Lanciò su se stesso un incantesimo di Disillusione, dopo di ché si smaterializzò nel punto in cui Draco gli aveva dato appuntamento. Sapeva perfettamente che non era una saggia decisione, ma quando l’occhio gli era caduto sul braccialetto che portava al polso e che non aveva avuto la forza di togliere, capì che c’erano delle cose che doveva chiarire, a costo di correre il rischio. Era comunque Harry Potter e se la sarebbe cavata in qualche modo. Se Draco avesse voluto tramortirlo per poi consegnarlo al Mondo Magico, non gliene avrebbe dato la possibilità. Era sempre riuscito a battere Malfoy in qualunque gara, sfida o duello. Quella volta non sarebbe stata da meno.

Quando arrivò a Hyde Park davanti alla statua di Peter Pan, dove si erano incontrati la prima volta che erano usciti per cenare insieme, Harry vide il biondo seduto scompostamente sui gradini bagnati che fungevano da piedistallo. La strada e l’erba erano bagnate, solleticate dalla pioggia londinese che aveva cambiato l’odore dell’aria e come sempre penetrava fin nelle ossa di coloro che, talmente abituati alla sua compagnia, si muovevano per la città come se nulla fosse. Non c’era praticamente nessuno nei paraggi e se Harry poteva dire di conoscere abbastanza bene la sua Nemesi, questa probabilmente aveva preso provvedimenti e lanciato un incantesimo Respingi-Babbani per evitare interruzioni, fastidi o quant’altro. Harry prima di rivelarsi agli occhi del biondo e togliere la Disillusione, rafforzò l’incanto estendendolo anche a coloro dotati di poteri magici che non fossero lui e il biondo.

Harry fece un respiro profondono e mormorò atono il cognome del biondo, richiamando così la sua attenzione. Il biondo distolse di scatto lo sguardo dalla pozzanghera che stava osservando insistentemente e si alzò in piedi, fronteggiando così il moro.

« Harry » disse semplicemente andandogli incontro lentamente come avrebbe dovuto fare più con un ippogrifo che con lui.

Il moro non poté fare a mano di stupirsi per l’espressione tesa dipinta sul volto dell’altro che si fermò a pochi passi da lui e con una mano in tasca, pronto a reagire nel caso in cui Harry avesse voluto attaccarlo con un incantesimo.

« Non distogliere lo sguardo e fai un inchino » non riuscì a trattenersi dal dire Harry senza però cancellare la gelida espressione dal volto.

« Spero tu non sia un ippogrifo » replicò Draco con un tono di voce fiero ed altezzoso che mascherava la tensione.

Harry avrebbe voluto sorridere, ma non ce la fece. Si sentiva patetico e particolarmente stupido, ma si era fidato della persona sbagliata e se voleva mantenere al sicuro il suo segreto non poteva farsi guidare da quei sentimenti irrazionali che sembravano dirgli di ignorare qualunque cosa fosse successa ed abbracciare l’altro ragazzo, baciandolo fino allo sfinimento, tornare al lavoro e poi andare a festeggiare con lui il Capodanno. Scosse la testa allontanando quegli inopportuni pensieri. Non poteva perdonare Draco perché non poteva tornare indietro.

« Credo di doverti qualche spiegazione » mormorò il biondo incrociando lo sguardo di Harry.

« Sarebbe il caso ».

« Vuoi…uhm, andare da qualche altra parte? »

« Qui andrà benissimo. Ho cinquantacinque, anzi cinquanta, minuti. Fatteli bastare ».

Malfoy lo guardò esterrefatto. Sapeva che in qualche modo lo aveva deluso e tradito, ma non si aspettava di trovare così tanta freddezza nei modi di Harry.

« L’ho fatto solo perché tutti volevamo che tornassi » spiegò semplicemente.

« Tutti chi? »

« Weasley, la Granger, la McGrannit, la famiglia della Donnola al completo, gli ex membri dell’Ordine. E soprattutto lo volevo io ».

« Tu? »

« Tutti i tuoi amici sapevano che ti stavo cercando e cercarono di dissuadermi, ma senza successo. Non potevo! Non potevo pensare alla mia vita senza la mia Nemesi! Da piccolo mi è stato insegnato ad odiarti ma cercare comunque di diventare tuo amico, quando mi hai rifiutato ho mascherato con l’odio la delusione e l’indivia di chi era riuscito a conquistarsi la tua fiducia con un sorriso e una parola gentile. Volevo essere esattamente l’opposto. Non saresti mai stato mio amico, ma almeno odiandomi avresti comunque provato qualcosa per me e ovunque sarei stato riconosciuto come la tua Nemesi, uno dei pochi che non temeva di odiare Harry Potter apertamente ».

« Ero ossessionato da te il sesto anno » gli fece presente Harry, ricordando con uno sbuffo divertito che neanche il Quidditch sembrava essere più interessante da quando aveva iniziato a pedinare il ragazzo cercando di capire cosa stesse complottando.

« Ma non per le ragioni che volevo io » lo corresse Draco.

« Cos- »

« Torna Harry, per favore » disse semplicemente il biondo senza che però la sua richiesta suonasse come una supplica « Ti stiamo aspettando. Sanno che ti ho trovato. Lo sanno da mesi, ma non ho mai detto a nessuno dove ti trovassi. E quella lettera che hai letto il giorno di Natale... sì, è vero. Il progetto era farti rivedere i tuoi amici, sperando che questo ti avrebbe convinto a tornare. Dopo tutto quello che ci eravamo detti però risposi a Hermione che non era quello il giorno. Tu però la risposta non l’hai vista e- »

« Non importa Dra…Malfoy. Qualunque cosa sia accaduta è meglio dimenticarla. Vorrei tornare, non hai idea di quanto e forse tra qualche anno mi avresti anche convinto. Ma ora so che non posso e, soprattutto, non devo. Il vostro Harry Potter è morto. Anche il tuo, Draco. Io non posso tornare e tu non puoi restare in un mondo senza magia. Vattene e costruisciti la vita che vuoi » disse Harry fermo delle sue convinzioni « Non posso più fidarmi di te. Non dopo quella trappola ».

« Non era- »

« Eccome se lo era! » concluse il moro avvicinandosi al biondo e allungandogli il braccialetto che però Draco rifiutò.

« Tienilo. Anche se mi odierai, almeno con quello ti ricorderai comunque di me ».

Harry sbuffò ma annuì e si rimise il bracciale prima di controllare l’ora: le undici meno dieci.

« Devo andare » disse semplicemente guardando il biondo negli occhi per quello che immaginò essere l’ultima volta.

Draco non disse nulla e si limitò ad osservare l’ex Grifondoro senza che nessuno dei due facesse qualcosa per rendere un saluto – o un addio – degno di tale nome.

Harry estrasse la bacchetta dalla tasca e annullò l’incantesimo respingi maghi che aveva lanciato sulle siepi intorno alla statua.

« Solo una cosa » disse il moro guardando attentamente il biondo e alzando la bacchetta prima di smaterializzarsi « Sul negozio, sul mio palazzo e la scuola che ho frequentato c’è un incantesimo che non ti permetterà né di avvicinarti né di ricordarti dove si trovino. Anche se volessi tradirmi, non potresti farlo e in questo modo non c’è pericolo che tu possa morire per aver infranto quel Voto Infrangibile che hai fatto senza saperlo. Semplicemente nessuno potrà mai sapere nulla di me ».

Draco aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma si ritrovò costretto a richiuderla per mancanza di parole. Solo quando realizzò che cosa comportava quell’incantesimo, trovò la forza di rispondere.

« Hai fatto comunque in modo di salvarmi la vita ».

« Sono un Grifondoro con il complesso dell’eroe… non potevo farne a meno » disse Harry con un sorriso triste prima si sparire davanti agli occhi del biondo.

Nei giorni successivi Draco provò a rimettersi sulle tracce di Harry ma, come aveva detto l’altro ragazzo, non ricordava dove abitasse o dove lavorasse e neanche che lavoro facesse.

 

Harry Potter si era lasciato per sempre alle spalle Draco Malfoy e con lui, la possibilità di fare ritorno nel Mondo Magico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * l’ultimo racconto de “Le Fiabe di Beda il Bardo”.
> 
>  
> 
> C’è ancora l’epilogo e posso assicurarvi che qualcosa cambierà…. Se in bene, starà a voi giudicarlo ^^
> 
> Aspettate ancora un poco prima di lapidarmi sul posto XD


	15. Epilogo

The Disappeared

 

Epilogo

 

Il 3 maggio 1998 Harry Potter era scomparso dal Mondo Magico.

 

Il 3 maggio 2004 i maghi ancora celebrano l'anniversario della morte di Voldemort mentre la Londra Babbana si sveglia pigramente, come ogni lunedì mattina. I primi autobus invadono le strade e con il passare dei minuti i volti assonnati dei lavoratori fanno capolino sui marciapiedi. A giorno nessuno pare avere fretta, sembrano tutti in anticipo. La stanchezza è tale che arrivare in ritardo sembra quasi un obbligo e la pioggia di maggio che gli fa compagnia sembra non disturbare nessuno.

 

Anche Harry Potter si sveglia nuovamente nel suo letto vuoto. Si serve velocemente di una tazza di tè e un paio di fette di pane tostato con burro salato dal vassoio con la colazione che ha trovato sulla scrivania davanti alla finestra. Si veste velocemente con un paio di jeans e una maglietta rosso oro. Quella però non è una maglietta qualunque. È una maglietta con il simbolo araldico di un leone rampante e la scritta Gryffindor sotto di esso. Sa che non gli faranno più domande a riguardo, oramai hanno imparato che Harry non presta attenzione a scomode questioni a cui non vuole rispondere. Quella maglietta è il suo personale modo di festeggiare. Quel giorno lui sopravvisse di nuovo e scappò. Oggi vuole cambiare ancora.

Ancora una volta ha voltato le spalle al passato. Mesi fa ha detto addio alla sua Nemesi: ha capito il perché del suo tentativo di riportarlo indietro, ma lui non può tornare nel Mondo Magico e Draco non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciarvi.

Ora sono entrambi di nuovo soli. Crede almeno. Spera vivamente che Draco si rifaccia una vita come avrebbe dovuto fare anni e anni fa, invece che perdere tempo per cercarlo e indugiare nel suo ricordo.

Harry non esce neanche di casa per andare al lavoro: a lui basta agitare la bacchetta e a quell'ora può tranquillamente smaterializzarsi in un vicolo poco distante dal negozio. Arriva appena in tempo per vedere arrivare il primo dei camion carichi di merce che andranno a riempire il negozio. Porta velocemente le sue cose nell'armadietto, nascondendo come suo solito la bacchetta nella borsa prima di raggiungere i suoi colleghi e iniziare a spuntare i carichi dei bancali e suddividerli a seconda del reparto in cui andranno caricati gli articoli.

Lavorano come sempre, tra una risata e un litigio, uno sbuffo e un lamento. A turno vanno in pausa. A turno arrivano quelli che faranno chiusura. A Harry piace fare apertura: non c'è mai molta gente e per tre ore possono lavorare a negozio chiuso senza i clienti.

Alle due il turno di Harry finisce ma questa volta non si smaterializza a casa sua, bensì sul pianerottolo di una palazzina di Notting Hill.

Suona il campanello e la porta viene aperta da una ragazza infagottata in una paio di vecchi jeans consumati sulle ginocchia, una maglietta nera e una camicia di flanella verde decisamente troppo larga per lei.

Abigail non gli chiede nulla; lo invita semplicemente ad entrare e Harry si accomoda in salotto. Lei va in cucina mentre lui si siede sua vecchia poltrona verde scuro. La stanza non è cambiata dall’ultima volta che la vista: il divano contro il muro, la poltrona poggiata alla parete opposta e un tavolino da caffè in mogano su un tappetino al centro del piccolo salotto. Accanto alla poltrona c’è sempre il computer di Abigail, già acceso e con un documento di Word aperto. In mezzo alla grande libreria di legno scuro, c’è ancora il televisore perennemente in funzione più per farle compagnia che per vera utilità. Harry appoggia a terra la borsa e s’incanta a guardare un raggio di sole che filtra attraverso una pesante tenda rossa, come il divano. La ragazza lo raggiunge dopo alcuni minuti posando un vassoio con tè e biscotti sul tavolino da caffè.

Riempiono le tazze e zuccherano la bevanda, iniziando a sorseggiarla in silenzio.

Lei continua a non parlare, così decide di farlo Harry.

« Tutto iniziò nel 1981, quando i miei genitori morirono la notte di Halloween... »

Per la prima volta nella sua vita le dice tutto, senza nasconderle più nulla. Le parla di Voldemort, James e Lily, dei Dursley, di Ron ed Hermione, di Hogwarts, Piton e Silente, del Quidditch e dei Grifondoro eterni rivali dei Serpeverde. Non si dimentica né di Sirius né di Remus o delle sue avventure. Le dice che oggi è l'anniversario della liberazione del Mondo Magico. Le spiega perché Voldemort volesse ucciderlo, come è morto e perché lui ha deciso di scappare.

Harry parla per quelle che gli sembrano ore – e forse lo sono davvero - senza fermarsi e Abigail non lo interrompe mai. Lei lo ascolta e beve il suo te. Harry non guarda mai la ragazza negli occhi, soprattutto quando arriva il momento di raccontarle di Draco, di cosa c’è stato tra loro ai tempi di scuola, di come l’avesse quasi ucciso con incantesimo oscuro al sesto anno, di come Draco avesse negato di riconoscerlo quando li avevano catturati i Ghermidori. Non manca di menzionare l’Ardemonio o il debito di vita che aveva con sua madre e che aveva estinto con il testamento scritto prima di fuggire. Le racconta del tradimento di Malfoy, dell’accordo che il biondo aveva fatto con Ron ed Hermione e degli incantesimi di protezione che aveva messo sulla sua casa e sul negozio in cui lavoravano per evitare che qualunque mago si avvicinasse a lui. Draco soprattutto. Le dice che si sente in colpa per averlo buttato fuori a calci dalla sua vita, ma non poteva non farlo. Sa di non è mai stato l’Eroe buono che molti vedevano in lui, ed essere stato un Horcrux lo minato troppo, ben più di quanto avesse pensato all’inizio. Ribadisce quanto odia i maghi oscuri, ma non le nasconde che alla fine è diventato il surrogato di un gelido Mangiamorte. L’unica differenza è che lui protegge unicamente se stesso. L’ultima cosa che vuole è fare del male agli altri. L'arrivo di Draco cosìall'improvviso l'ha sconvolto più di quanto pensasse, per la prima volta dopo anni qualcuno si era insinuato nella sua vita e alla fine Harry ammette ad alta voce che forse aveva iniziato davvero a provare qualcosa per lui. Solo che nella sua nuova vita non c'era posto per Malfoy.

Si chiede ad alta voce - parlando più con se stesso con con Abby - se era disposto a tornare indietro nel Mondo Magico qualcuno. Per Malfoy.

La sua risposta è no, e per questo è stato meglio per tutti allontanarlo per sempre dalla sua vita.

Harry non ha più parole. Si sente del tutto prosciugato e beve un sorso di tè, oramai gelido.

E’ strano, ma non fa così male come temeva. È quasi una liberazione, un modo per esorcizzare il ricordo: tramandarlo a qualcuno. Non sa perché ha raccontato tutto; forse perché continuare a nascondersi è diventato troppo pesante. Si è esposto e ha appena rivelato l’esistenza di un mondo che i Babbani non dovrebbero conoscere. Poi ci pensa e si rende conto che lei però non è una Babbana comune, e forse per questo è l’unica persona che è riuscita ad avvicinarsi a lui senza venire allontanata. Per un po’ forse è stato così, ma la ragazza gli ha sempre dato sicurezza. Forse non conoscerà la magia ma, come lui, è una strega che non fa parte di quel mondo. Quando sente che gli occhi no sono più umidi, alza il viso e incontra lo sguardo di lei: Abigail sta sorridendo.

 

 

-Fine-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’epilogo… si è triste, immagino, ma era l’unica conclusione possibile per questa storia. Credo che ogni autore abbia il suo tema portante e per me è la fuga di un personaggio dal suo mondo e solitamente lo lascio sempre ad un punto dal quale in poi andrò avanti da solo, senza il mio ausilio perché credo (e spero) di aver fatto maturare i protagonisti. Immagino che a questo punto Harry e Draco siano cresciuti tutti a sufficienza per sapere come vivere la loro vita. C’è solo una cosa che ho lasciato in sospeso (anche se non so quanto abbia influito per voi): Abigail non sa davvero nulla o semplicemente ha sempre finto di essere all’oscuro di tutto? Quel sorriso finale cosa significa? A voi la scelta. Io non ho intenzione di dirvi nulla a riguardo.
> 
>  
> 
> Comunque…
> 
>  
> 
> So che non v'interesserà, ma mi piace spiegare come e perché nascono le mie fanfiction. Solitamente lo faccio nel prologo, ma questa volta ho preferito posticipare all'epilogo.
> 
> L'idea per questa storia mi è balenata in testa un giorno appena uscita dal Decathlon quando ho visto che nel reparto equitazione si aggirava un ragazzo con i capelli scuri, gli occhiali e sulla fronte una cicatrice cava a forma di saetta. No, davvero, non è uno scherzo. Inizialmente mi ero messa a ridere all'idea di andare a chiedere a Harry Potter quando sarebbero arrivati i paraglomi, ma poi la cosa ha perso l'aspetto comico e ha preso forma la domanda "ma se Harry scappasse e si rifugiasse tra i Babbani, andando a lavorare in un negozio di articoli sportivi?". E così è stato. La scelta del reparto equitazione ha coinciso con il fatto che è il mio sport passione e quindi conosco abbastanza la natura dei prodotti che vengono venduti.  
> Se qualcuno mi conosce di persona, può cogliere tutta l'ironia di questa storia che vede Harry Potter che lavora in Decathlon.

**Author's Note:**

> * le broches (sempre che così si scriva) sono quei ganci a cui viene appesa la merce in esposizione.
> 
> Prologo - corto, i prossimi capitoli saranno molto più corposi - che è stata una sofferenza da scrivere. Nel primo capitolo tornerò al caro e amorevole passato remoto, ma il prologo mi piaceva di più così.


End file.
